


Yifan's bday project

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Single Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 75,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: I'm back again a few months later with 30 more oneshots stretching from domestic fluff to heart wrecking angst ! I'm some what more prepared this time however since i started writing some of these in august and have maybe 10 half ready already. I hope everyone will enjoy this as much as you seemed to enjoy the one I did in May! (tags may be added as I go, eventual trigger warnings will be put in the beginning of the story)





	1. single parent! au

**Author's Note:**

> let's start this out with some light hearted cute stuff okay? single parent au i suppose!
> 
> fluff

Yifan was sitting by the rather spacy desk in his hotel room working on the presentation he and his work partner, Jongdae, were holding tomorrow for the company in hopes of launching a project. It was quiet except for the ac that he turned on since it felt as if he was boiling when getting back home from a day on the town.

 

Jongdae had insisted on taking him around his favorite places in seoul since he grew up here but Yifan who grew up in Quebec wasn’t used to the intense heat. He had thrown his suit jacket over the bed and thrown his tie somewhere to the side. He was currently sitting in a thin cotton tank top and sweatpants. Plus the slippers that came with the room. It was much cooler and he’d managed to get back to his usual body temperature. 

 

While debating either to walk down to check if they served any fun snacks for the afternoon he walked to the mini fridge he’d loaded with his own drinks and took a water out, opening the cap and taking a few mouthfuls. It wasn't until the door that he hadn’t bothered checking yet opened and on the other side stood a small boy with messy black hair, large bright eyes and a curious smile. Along with him stood a somewhat terrified looking man with equally dark hair as the boy and a pair of glasses on the tip of his nose. 

 

“Oh! Oh my god! We’re so sorry!” The man exclaimed and boxed as he held the kid back from running into the room. “We didn’t know this was another room and I guess the lock is broken….Baekhyun apologise.” He muttered and Yifan only found himself smiling at the duo.

 

“We’re sorry mister! I just wanted to explore the room! Can I explore this one too?” He asked, turning to what Yifan understood was his father. There was hope in his tone but the man seemed to be baffled by his question and spluttered out something that Yifan didn’t pick up, but it made the boy whine and pout before walking back into their own room.

 

“I’m so so sorry Mr…”

 

“Wu. Wu Yifan. It’s fine, I didn’t know the lock was broken either. But as long as you knock the next time we’re cool.” Yifan said with a kind smile and the man nodded, bowing and apologizing for maybe the tenth time. 

 

As the door clicked shut Yifan wondered if the man was married or if he was a single parent because he was unearthly cute. Completely adorable. Raising the bottle to his lips again he took another mouthful before taking a sweater and pulling over his upper body before heading down to the dining area to look what they served today.

 

The hotel was nice, big and neatly kept. Not much clutter or ugly little trinkets to fill out space with. Yifan liked that a lot with the place. And if he could add, the food they served was heavenly. His favourite was the breakfast buffet and the rice porridge they made. He’d never been much of a fan but Jongdae pursued him into trying and he’d not regretted it. 

 

Once getting down to the lobby and dining area he could see a few kids collecting cookies into napkins before hurrying back outside, probably to continue playing. Though when coming up most sweets had been picked and almost all plates were wiped clean except for a few cookies or sweets. So Yifan settled on two bags of rice cakes, a handful of fudge, a muffin and a cup of the coffee from the machine. He couldn’t say no to free stuff even if he could pay for it.

 

WIth his swop in his hands and key card between his fingers he had to use his elbow to click on the 8th floor button to take him up to his room again. Humming along to the music in the elevator the man soon entered his room again, deciding to take a break from work and text Jongdae to let him to the rest. 

 

Leaning back in his sofa Yifan kicked his legs up on the edge of the chair that belonged to the desk and with a sigh turned on the tv and bit into the muffin. Caramel filling. He noted as he chewed on the fluffy pastry and clicked his way through the channels before settling for a show he had seen before that was on rerun. It was uninteresting but he didn’t want to go back outside in this hell fire Jongdae called “a perfect summer day”.

 

Instead he sipped his coffee calmly and munched his muffin, even dragging his teeth along the paper to get the crumbs off and licking the caramel off his lips. He had to give them credit for the great food, most hotels he’d been to didn’t have this quality food. Or maybe that had just been USA not caring about if their muffins were a little solid and stale. Either way he better enjoy it all these three days before going back home and he’d have to cook for himself again.

 

It wasn’t until the creak of a door woke Yifan up he realised he’d fallen asleep in the sofa. He was greeted by a grinning Baekhyun who skipped up to him cheerfully with a drawing in his hands and stopped by his sofa to hold the paper up.

 

“Look at this cool dragon I drew!” He said, tiny hands clutching the paper so tightly it crumbled to the pressure. Yifan rubbed his tired eyes and carefully took the drawing to look at it. Grinning like a child himself when he looked at the very green dragon sitting on a castle, spewing fire over the whole page. “I love dragons because they are so cool!”

 

“Really? I like dragons too, they’re really cool.” Yifan replied as he examined the drawing some more and noticed the people running away at the end of the page. “This is a really good drawing! Do you always draw dragons?”

 

The boy shook his head and took the drawing back, frowning at it for a moment. “I draw loads of things. Mostly dad and me. He likes those a lot!” The boy flashed him the widest grin and he could see a missing tooth.

 

“I can understand that-”

 

“Baekhyun! Darling I said you couldn't go in here it’s not a part of our room!” The man hesitated for a moment before rushing in to take his son’s hand and bowing to apologise again. “I’m so sorry, he’s a little nosy sometimes and likes to talk to people. I hope he didn’t disturb you.”

 

“It’s fine…” Yifan trailed off and the other man looked at him with brows furrowed and Yifan had to nod his way before the other understood he was fishing for a name.

 

“Oh! I’m Kim Junmyeon. I’m sorry, we’ll let you be for now. Say bye Baekie.”

 

“Bye bye Yifan!” Baekhyun said and waved his drawing before shoving it into his dad’s hands to tell him about the drawing. He could hear the boy talk about how the dragon was protecting the princess in the tower from bad suitors and it put another childish smile on Yifan’s lips before the door again closed.

 

He’d always loved kids and wanted some of his own but he’d never found the right person to raise them with. Everyone he’d dated hadn’t lasted for too long or they just weren’t fit for being a parent yet. Yifan who grew up with only his mother wanted to make sure that his kid had both parents present.

 

But interacting with kids like this made him a little impatient and he really just wanted to have his own little bundle of trouble and sunshine to light up his day. 

 

It took exactly fiftythree minutes for Yifan to dig into the fudge he brought up and text Jongdae about meeting up for lunch before the presentation tomorrow before the door creaked open again and Baekhyun sneaked back in. The boy tiptoed over the floor, now with several papers in his hand as he stood on his toes to drop them in his lap.

 

“I made you some drawings of dragons because you said you also thought they were cool! No one at my daycare likes dragons, they are into transformers and dinosaurs.” he muttered bitterly and pointed at the first drawing. “This is you riding a dragon! See, he got reeeeeally big eyebrows just like you. And I didn’t know what your favorite colour was so I just made the dragon red because your sweater was red.”

 

Yifan hummed. “This is really neat, I love the details of the scales! You must have spent a lot of time on those.” He smiled at Baekhyun who proudly nodded and motioned for him to look at the next drawing. 

 

“This is just a dragon I thought looked really cool. I’ve drawn this one before, but the first time her eyes came out rounder so she looks angrier here...and she really likes makeup, that’s why I drew lipstick here.” His little finger poked into the paper at the black and pink stick at the edge of the paper, cramped in next to the big black dragon.

 

“Is she nice?” Baekhyun nodded, hair tousling around before pulling the third painting out. “Oh I love the colour of this one, it reminds me of my tattoo.” Yifan said and the kid lit up.

 

“This is a water dragon! He’s a little mean but it’s just because he’s shy and plays it off. He has a crush on the makeup dragon but shhh, don’t tell her.” he held his pointy finger up to his lips as he hushed and Yifan mimicked the action with a nod.

 

“I won’t tell. Hey, do you want to see the dragon tattoo? It’s also blue like this one.” Yifan watched the boy’s eyes widen and sparkle. With an almost violent nod he gathered his drawings back into his small hands as Yifan shifted.

 

He hummed and pulled the sweater back off and turned slightly so Baekhyun could see his shoulder. The blue dragon had it’s tail wrapped around his left bicep and rested over his shoulder blade. “So cool!” The boy exclaimed which triggered something to stumble in the other room.

 

Within seconds Junmyeon was in the room reaching for Baekhyun. Yifan wasn’t sure if he looked angry or desperate to get his kid to listen to what he said as he hurried up to him.

 

“Yes dad I know! I’m not supposed to be in here, but I made Mr.Wu some drawings I wanted to give him…” The boy muttered and gave the drawings back quickly before hurrying back into their own room. 

 

Junmyeon didn’t even have the time to say anything and just let out a frustrated breath. “I called the reception and they will take a look at it tomorrow when they clean the room. Unless you’re leaving by then. Again I’m terribly sorry. Although he did get really excited about you liking dragons. As long as he doesn’t ask me if he can tattoo one it should be okay.” The man nodded at the tattoo and smiled a little.

 

“Ah, okay good. And it’s really fine, I’ve been mostly lazing around this whole day and I got some really neat drawings of dragons. I swear to god your kid draws better than me.” They both chuckled and Junmyeon bit into his bottom lip as if debating something in his head for a second before opening his mouth to speak.

 

“You know, how long are you staying? I’d like to apologize properly for Baekhyun.” He glanced at the door to see if the little boy was eavesdropping on them but could hear the scrape of pen against paper. “I know the food here is free so maybe I could offer you a drink tonight after I put Baekhyun to sleep?”

 

Yifan smiled and pulled his sweater back over his head, nodding a little at the idea of taking a glass of whiskey cola with such a catch of a man. “I’d love to accompany such a stunning man to the bar. Perhaps I could invite you in for breakfast as well?” 

 

He swore his heart did a little jump when the raven haired man laughed, light and melodious. Junmyeon’s eyes twinkled and he could see from where Baekhyun got his charm and lively eyes. “Yes, I’d love that. I didn’t know we got this serious this fast..but I don’t say no to a extra pair of eyes watching my little rocket so he doesn’t get into trouble.”

 

“Sounds like a deal.” Yifan smiled and stood up, holding his hand out to seal the deal like he did in his board meetings. Junmyeon grinned still and took his hand, giving it a firm shake. “Anyways, what brought you to Seoul?”

 

“Oh, we’re here to visit some family. I was born here but I moved to Canada when I graduated to go to college there. And then I kind of got stuck there, I mean Baekhyun came to the world not too long ago and his mother and I separated...but it’s always felt so much like home. I like the calm atmosphere.” 

 

“Really? Where in Canada do you live now?” He couldn’t believe his luck that they lived in the same country, thinking of every other possible spot the man could have lived in at least it was a well known country for him.

 

“A apartment in Saskatoon. Not a lot but it’s enough for the two of us and our dog Saturn.” Junmyeon mused, letting his hand slip into his pant pocket as his head tilted back somewhat to look Yifan in the eye.

 

With a wide grin Yifan opened his mouth. “What a coincidence. Perhaps you’d allow me to take you out on some dinner when we both get back to Saskatoon then?”

 

“I’d like that.”


	2. married! au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a low-key nsfw au with rushed written aftercare. 
> 
> this may be a mess but I've been so busy today and I will be this whole weekend! so the quality may differ these coming few days

The rhythmic buzzing rocking through his body in escalating force was fun at first. When Yifan tied his arms over his head to the bedpost and after stretching him with two fingers to slip in the egg vibrator.

It was a little exciting when Yifan told him he would have a few important people over for a small meeting and he'd have to keep quiet. They'd done things like this before, Junmyeon being tied up while Yifan went out to buy food and the younger wasn't allowed to come as Yifan controlled the vibrator from afar.

But it had been five hours now and his body was overstimulated beyond anything he'd felt before. He had lost count of how many times he had come, but his own release coated his stomach and chest in a cold, drying mess. It stung when he came and he let out a strangled and tired sob. It was too much and tears were trickling down the corners of his eyes. He'd almost fallen asleep a few times from pure exhaustion but jolted awake soon after.

He could hear Yifan in the hall with the four men that came over, laughing heartedly and thanking them for taking their time to come over. Junmyeon who had been told to keep quiet let out a tiny sniffle as he thanked every holy entity that they were finally leaving.

The second the door outside closed Junmyeon let himself finally cry out. He tried yelling his husband's name, but instead all he got out was a pathetic sob. However Yifan seemed to head him because he heard hurried footsteps and soon the door opened.

"Oh baby.."

"T...t-turn it off!"

Yifan's small smile fell from his lips as he heard the wrong kind of desperation in his husband's voice and he scrambled to get the remote from his back pocket and clicked it off with a curse. He hadn't noticed he'd left it on the highest setting, thinking he had lowered it to 1.

He hastily turned it off and got on the bed to carefully take the egg shaped vibrator out with a frown. Junmyeon was crying in relief as he could finally relax. As his husband reached to undo the cuffs cutting into his wrists Junmyeon closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Junmyeon, I thought that it was on a lower setting. You should've called for me..." he muttered and went to grab a blanket from the other room and some baby wipes on his way in.

He sat down on the bed and began wiping come off of him until most was gone. Carefully wrapping Junmyeon up in a blanket he pressed a kiss to his cheek, wiping his tears carefully.

Junmyeon slumped into him and tried to calm down, he was still shaking and crying as Yifan rubbed his back. "Come on, I'll draw you a bath. You'll feel better once you're clean." All he did was nod in agreement and let his husband carry him to the bathroom.

"I'm hungry." The younger croaked, trying to speak over the water filling up the tub. It was a large tub specially designed for both of them to actually fit in it since his husband was a damn giant. "But I also want you to wash my hair."

Yifan chuckled and took out their box of bath bombs and held it out for Junmyeon to pick one and of course he took the pink one with hearts in. "Should we order take out? You can have everything you want baby, let me get the menu from the kitchen."

With a kiss Yifan hurried into the kitchen as Junmyeon turned the water off and dumped the bath bomb in. When his husband came back he was already sinking down into the hot water with a sigh, rubbing off the dried up come on his chest.

"I called Sehun to come by with some things from the store as well. Check in the things you want and I'll call." Junmyeon grinned and did a little starchy the dishes he wanted before giving the menu back.

"Join me." He then whined and once Yifan had placed the order he stripped out of his clothes and slipped in behind him, taking the sponge and soap with him.

"Let's not do that again." Yifan sighed and kissed behind his ear as he rubbed the wet sponge together with the bar of soap until it leathered. The elder hummed a tone gently as he scrubbed his skin with care. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I'm really tired and sensitive but it should be okay in a few hours. I mean you're here to take care of me." He smiled and leaned back against the brunette's toned chest. "Just don't touch my lower regions or I'll start cry again, I came way too much."

"Got it baby, we'll take a longer bath to soak in tomorrow morning as well, now we gotta get you clean before the food come." Yifan washed him with so much care, gently massaging his scalp with shampoo then washing it off with lukewarm water.

It only took a few minutes for them to get done and when getting out Junmyeon felt immediately better as Yifan dried his hair with a fluffy white towel and dressed him in one of his sweaters.

When Sehun came with sweets the food had arrived and Yifan had sat his husband down in their large couch with his favourite fluffy blanket wrapped around him. He didn't comment much on why he was asked to come but but them a good night before leaving.

Junmyeon was already downing his hot and sour soup when Yifan resumed the movie they watched and sat next to him, cuddled up to his side.

The best thing when having a rougher session in bed with Yifan was that his husband had a great aftercare routine. All the desperation from a hour back was completely forgotten as Yifan fed him some of his wontons and kisses his cheek.

If it was earlier they'd go out for ice cream and then Yifan would cuddle him all day, but now when it was late in the evening they just hung around at home. Cue the other washing his hair and then holding him as they watched romantic comedies until they were tired. If penetration had been involved Junmyeon would get a massage.

But being bombarded with food and kisses was even better. He loved Yifan and how he could switch from rough daddy to the most gentle man on this earth.

They had planned on Yifan fucking him after the others left but they both know it was a bad idea when he'd been overstimulated for hours.

"What about we sleep in tomorrow and just cuddle?" Yifan whispered into his ear, wiping some icing from his lip with his thumb, pulling him tighter against his chest.

"I'd love that, only if we both sleep naked. Well, we can wear underwear but I want your warm chest against mine." Junmyeon mused and turned slightly to feed some of the cupcake to his husband.

"Sounds lovely, then a nice long warm bath. And we can eat breakfast out on the balcony." He chuckled and Junmyeon hummed, cupping his cheek to pull him down in a kiss.

"I love you Yifan." The latter grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around him and pressed several kisses to his face until he giggled and squirmed in his arms.

"God I love you too, but let's be a little low-key with having that much fun in the bedroom. Let's stick to the good old fashioned sex for now." With a last kiss to Junmyeon's temple Yifan ran his fingers up his naked thigh and gently massaged the flesh.

The younger continued to eat the cupcakes Sehun brought over as he enjoyed the gentle touches. It calmed him down. Especially in the dark room only lit up by the tv. He'd already been sleepy when taking their bath and Yifan's gentle caresses and touches helped lulling him half to sleep.

"Yifan....bed." He said with a yawn and nuzzles into his neck, smiling up at his husband. "Carry me to bed?"

"Okay, you've been so good today. Let's get some good rest." He mused and turned the tv off, shoving the food to the side of the coffee table and picked Junmyeon up bridal style.

The latter giggled and kissed his jaw. "This reminds me of our wedding night!"

"Except you were much more innocent back then." Yifan chuckled and gently dropped him onto the bed before taking his sweatpants and shirt off to Junmyeon's request.

"No I was just too shy to actually try those stuff out. But you were so safe I could let you take control." Crawling into bed Yifan pulled the duvet over their naked forms and smiled as he pulled Junmyeon to his naked chest.

"Mhmm, now it's time to sleep though baby, sleep well." Yifan whispered, letting Junmyeon get comfortable in his embrace. Within seconds he was snoring softly against his collarbone.

Yifan laid awake for a few minutes, caressing his hair and with a last kiss to his head he too fell asleep.


	3. marriage! au (slight angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another marriage life au with slight angst. this is one of the ones I started a few months back so it's not as rushed as the one yesterday, hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> tumblr: merry-kris-mas
> 
> (also like I'm getting a bunny today and I'm going to cry I'm so excited and happy. I've waited since this summer to get it and I'm naming him apollo because I'm a hoe for space! I hope everyone is having/had a good day!)

"Another headache?" Junmyeon asked his husband who sat on the edge of the bathtub massaging his temples, thick brows pinched together in effort. With a strained neck Yifan nodded. He sat in his usual flannel shirt and boxers, a towel thrown over the cold edge of the bathtub.    
  
With a sigh the brunette sat down next to him on the towel and rubbed his tired eyes with the base of his palms. He had woken up when Yifan's alarm went off but when the elder never walked back inside to change clothes he had to drag himself up to check on his husband.    
  
"Taken a painkiller already?" Yifan nodded again and Junmyeon rubbed the base of his neck in pity. He hated to see Yifan in pain. "Want to go back to bed? I'll contact the office."   
  
"Okay." Yifan murmured and let Junmyeon walk with him back to their bedroom and laid him down. Junmyeon was acting as if he was missing a limb but Yifan didn't have it in him to tell Junmyeon to stop since he liked being pampered. And his head was throbbing.    
  
Once Yifan was lying in the bed again Junmyeon walked out of the room to make the call to Yifan’s office to inform that his husband was unable to come to work today. He then walked back into the room and laid down on his side of the bed on his side to face Yifan.   
  
"I still think you should check this up Yifan. They are getting more frequent." Junmyeon caressed the stubble on Yifan's cheek, feeling the prickly texture under his fingertips, looking at the few grey strands shining through the black in his hair.    
  
"You know very well that I hate doctors and hospitals." Yifan muttered, seemingly still in pain as Junmyeon scooted closer to kiss his nose.    
  
"I know baby but you're making me more and more worried each day. You should get some proper medicine for this so you can go to work and not be scared of this ruining your day. Come on, at least think of it?"   
  
"I'll think of it." Junmyeon smiled a little and leaned in to kiss the corner of his lips, brushing a thumb over his cheek.    
  
They stayed like that for a while until the painkillers started working and Yifan could relax a little. His breathing evened out and his hand rose to caress Junmyeon's hair in gratitude for caring for him. With a sigh he pulled him closer by his waist and dug his nose into Junmyeon’s neck. “I love you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon woke up by Yifan hurrying to the toilet, tossing the duvet over Junmyeon who jerked awake at the extra weight and sudden movement. “Fan?” He rasped in his startled morning voice and he felt his stomach fill with ice when he heard the elder heave into the porcelain bowl in the toilet. Junmyeon hurried up from the bed and glanced at the watch on the oven in the kitchen, reading 4am as he turned into the washroom to see his husband on his knees in front of the toilet bowl. 

 

His head leaned against the rim and shoulders moving with his hurried breathing. His hair was pushed back and he could hear the ragged sound. Walking over to flush Junmyeon then kneeled down and caressed his hair gently. “Are you getting sick? Was this why you were so drowsy today? Or did Chanyeol make you eat something weird again?”

 

Yifan chuckled weakly but shook his head, leaning back to wipe toilet water and sweat from his forehead. “I think I’m just getting sick. Jessica’s kid got the flu and she probably gave me some of that without knowing she could. We shared a bowl of M&M’s before the meeting.”

 

Junmyeon smiled and nodded, running his hands through long locks. “Probably, her kids are preschool age, they are walking bacterial farms I tell you. If we get kids let’s adopt some that are already in their teens.” Laughing softly he leaned in to kiss Yifan’s temple even though the latter whined about his husband getting sick as well.

 

“Do you still feel sick?” Yifan nodded, smile fading as he leaned back over the toilet and cupped his head, elbows resting on the rim. “Okay, I’ll fix a bucket to take to the couch and then we can watch a movie.”

 

Before he could agree or disagree Junmyeon stood up to dig out a blue plastic bucket from their supply closet and filled it to some part with water and then added soap so it smelled good. With the bucket in one hand and Yifan’s large hand in the other they headed over to the L shaped couch and he set the bucket down on the floor. 

 

Junmyeon ran off to get a towel for the pillows where Yifan rested his head and a glass of water. “What do you want to watch?”

 

“Something lighthearted. Comedy maybe.” WIth a nod he went through the movies in their collection before taking one he knew Yifan loved and put it on, crawling up to sit with Yifan’s feet in his lap as they watched the movie until the sun began to rise outside the blinds.

 

Junmyeon was worried. Yifan seemed to get sick often. His headaches and now he’d started feeling sick and vomiting rather often, maybe once every week or every other week. He wanted to go to their doctor but he didn’t want to force Yifan either. But if this didn’t get better within the coming month Yifan didn’t have a choice.

 

They enjoyed the movie and laughed at the silly things, Yifan only leaned over to cough into the bucket once or twice but nothing more. He later went to work and Junmyeon was left at home worrying about his husband as he looked over symptoms for vomiting and headaches. Googling up your symptoms was never a great idea since it always showed up the worst diagnosis you could get when you might just have a cold. 

 

But when reading about all the horrible things Yifan could have he had to close the laptop and take a cold shower until he felt sane. Some things said migraine, actually most were not so bad but all he could think of was the severe ones. Stroke, brain tumours and meningitis, all things that lead to some really bad outcomes.

 

For the whole day he was thinking about it and when Yifan came home with a smile the elder immediately noticed something was off. “Hey...baby what’s up?” He asked when preparing dinner, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “You are very distant, where are you?”

 

“I was reading about your symptoms Yifan...please let’s go see a doctor I’m so so worried.” Yifan saw his husbands watery eyes and hear how he tried to keep his composure. His heart skipped a beat and he leaned down to hug the younger to his chest.

 

“Hey...it’s okay. If it will make you feel calmer about about my situation then we will. I’ll call Dr. Kim tomorrow first thing and book a time. Please don’t cry.” Yifan hushed the younger and swayed them back and forth carefully. Junmyeon clutched onto his collared light blue shirt and held his tears back.

 

Eventually Junmyeon broke out in tears either way, quietly sobbing into Yifan’s chest and the latter kept caressing his hair and back to comfort him. Eventually he guided them to sit on a chair in the kitchen, Junmyeon in his lap as he kissed his teas away. “I’m sorry I’m just...I need to make sure nothing is wrong.”

 

Yifan nodded, he understood his husband’s worries and if it would make him feel safer Yifan would have to ignore his feelings about doctors and go. “It’s probably nothing bad baby, just some overworking or something like that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yifan hated needles. He had to close his eyes and hold Junmyeon’s hand as their doctor Kim Namjoon drew blood for tests. The younger smiled at hima and told him he was doing great and talked about how they could pick up something after this. 

 

When finally Namjoon said they were done Yifan released a breath. “So you said you threw up again this morning?”

 

“Yeah, and I’m tired and have huge headaches.” Yifan repeated, looking at the patch the doctor put over his small bleeding pin wound. 

 

“He’s been slurring a bit with speech too. Forgetting words. Not much but some. I don’t know people do that a lot maybe but Yifan hasn’t had that issue for as long as i’ve known him and now it’s happened almost once or twice a day.”

 

Namjoon nodded, rolling over with his chair to his desk to write something on his notepad and Junmyeon gently caressed Yifan’s hand. “I see, okay. Have you felt any muscle weakness? Fatigue?”

 

Yifan nodded. “Maybe not muscle weakness, I haven’t noticed any of that but I do prefer to sit in the subway. And I’ve been rather tired most of the time now these past months. I just got promoted and been working hard so it could be because of that?”

 

“Alright, I see, yes. Are you stressed Yifan?” Namjoon pushed his glasses up and offered a kind smile as he wrote down things on his computer.

 

“Not more than normal I think. Changing office and all that is a bit stressing since I want to show my boss I am worthy of this position and he hasn’t made a mistake by promoting me. So maybe a little more stressful than usual.”

 

Junmyeon nodded, ready to fill in anything that Yifan couldn’t answer himself. Namjoon had been their doctor for ages now and knew the fear Yifan had of doctors and needles so seeing Junmyeon act like his mother was usual. Almost a little cute how he’d buff his elbow into Yifan’s side and nod his head as if to tell him “go on”.

 

“Mr. Wu while this could be symptoms of stress it could also be a few other things and I want to do a MRI scan to make sure it’s nothing serious. We rather be safe than sorry about these things. You can stay in here and we’ll be back soon.” Namjoon said and Yifan could feel Junmyeon’s hand tighten around his and he put on a strained smile before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

 

They rose and walked out the door and down the corridor and Junmyeon was left alone to worry. It felt like hours when he watched the clock tick and counted every minute that went by. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten…. He couldn’t think of anything but his husband as what kind of stress he must be going through himself. Restlessly tearing at his nails and hands sweating Junmyeon waited.

 

After what felt like hours Namjoon opened the door and behind him Yifan walked in, eyes cast down and face ashen, pale. He looked as if he was going to throw up any second and he could see the complete emptiness in his dark brown eyes. It washed over him like a sudden rainstorm that his worst predictions were right.

 

Namjoon closed the door after him and Junmyeon shot up from his chair to rush over to Yifan and wrapped his arms around his torso, burying his face into the black button up shirt, hands clutching onto the back. His husband just silently wrapped his arms around him, ducked his head down to hide in his brown soft hair.

 

Yifan released a shaky sigh and wrapped his arms tighter around Junmyeon who nudged his head up and with one hand gently guided the elder to rest his head on his shoulder. “Junmyeon, if you two could sit down I’ll explain the situation for you as well.” With a small nod the man guided his husband to sit down again. Never letting go of his hand. Yifan however leaned his head over in defeat, resting in his free hand.

 

Laying out a piece of paper onto the table the doctor pointed at a light dot on the scan. “We found a tumour. I might have to take a tissue biopsy to determine what kind we are dealing with, but we should be able to make that out with the blood test we did. The tumour is fairly close to the spinal cord, hence the pain and discomfort in that area. It’s dangerous to remove tumours that are this close since it can damage the spinal cord and leave Yifan either paralysed or worse.”

 

Junmyeon felt the tears well up in his eyes as he stared at the printout of Yifan’s MRI scan, his stomach tying into a new knot at every word uttered by their doctor. His head was spinning and he wasn’t sure what to do or how to react. 

 

“The results from the blood test will probably be done in a week and I’ll send you a notice to come back then and we can talk about which treatment we should do and if surgery is a good idea or not. In worst case scenario we’re dealing with Glioblastoma or Anaplastic astrocytoma. Those are harder to recover from, however it doesn't seem like it for now.” Namjoon looked at them sadly. “I’m sorry about this, we’ll help you to our greatest extent Yifan. If it isn’t anything more you’re allowed to leave. Go home and melt it all in..”

 

Junmyeon nodded, wanting to leave the hospital as quick as possible and thanked doctor Kim quickly before he and Yifan were out the door. They were quiet the whole walk to the parking lot and when trying to get into the car Junmyeon broke down completely. His hands trembled violently as he tried to open the door to the car and he dropped his keys. Yifan glanced up at him from the other side of the car and saw the tear filled eyes when Junmyeon kneeled down to get the keys, but he never returned up again.

 

The sobs broke Yifan’s heart. The desperate wails as Junmyeon sat on the parking lot ground, hands covering his face and head hanging. His whole body was trembling violently when the taller walked around the car and saw his husband so fragile on the ground. His heart ached and he carefully kneeled down to join him, letting his own tears fall as he embraced his husband, sobbing into his shoulder.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A week later Yifan was diagnosed with low-grade Astrocytoma, or LGA as Namjoon said. They would try to remove most of the tumour even if it was close to the spinal cord. Then radiation treatment and chemotherapy to make sure the harmful cells died out. Even if they removed the tumour there could still be a risk it formed again, especially if they had to leave a part that was too close to the spinal cord.

 

It had been a tough week for them. Yifan telling his boss about the diagnosis and that he wasn’t sure how much he could work and Mr. Rosewood whose mother had died of lung cancer a few years ago held a soft spot for him and told him they would work something out. On the other hand Junmyeon was frantically searching for all and any job. He’d been a “househusband” since they got married and he needed to have some income now when Yifan’s work hours were cut down and his paycheck was smaller.

 

They had money enough to pay for the surgery and medication, but only for so long. He needed to support his husband now and for the whole week he’d ran around to stores to leave his resume and Chanyeol was going to see if he could find anything for him as well.

 

The worst part had been telling their families. Even though Junmyeon’s parents had been cold about him marrying someone of the same sex they sent them their thoughts and hoped the surgery was going to go well. His father even sent him money to support them and he thanked them a thousand times. Yifan’s mother cried over the phone as her son told her about the news. She came down to their apartment to support him. 

 

She’d be staying until the surgery. They all needed it, that extra support. And Jing, his mother, was scared this was the only few weeks he had left alive. She didn’t mind sleeping on the couch and helped with cooking.

 

They were all counting down to the date of his surgery, two weeks seemed awfully close when it would be debating on if either his husband would survive or not. 

 

Yifan obviously was depressed. It was awful to see his usually happy and confident husband be so withdrawn and...small. He tried not to show Junmyeon too much how the diagnos affected him but the weight of knowing that he might not survive the surgery and if he did it could return, if something went wrong he could be paralysed or... There were too many ways that it could go wrong and he was scared, he didn’t want to think of what could happen.

 

Junmyeon tried his best to keep him happy but with a job at a supermarket close to their apartment he had less time to tend to Yifan which was stressing him. If this was his last weeks alive he was wasting them working instead of being wrapped up in Yifan’s arms.

 

Yifan’s mother helped a lot at home and they were thankful. She was great moral support for them as they struggled through the next few weeks.

 

Sooner than later it was only a few days left until the surgery and Junmyeon had taken the days off. Junmyeon wanted to be there when it happened and he wanted to cherish every moment they had together now and hopefully be able to calm Yifan down.

 

“Hey.” Yifan whispered, a hand running over Junmyeon’s shoulder and down his arm. “You know that they’ll have to shave my hair before they do the surgery. They said it’d be good if I did most the work at home. I was wondering if you wanted to help me.”

 

Junmyeon who was snuggled up with his back to the elder’s chest took his husband’s hand and lifted it to his chest, over his heart. “Of course…” He started with a gentle tone and then rolled over to face him. “Of course I’ll help.”

 

They owned a decent hair clipper that they used when sometimes trimming Yifan’s undercut when he had shorter hair. It didn’t weigh more than a few grams but it felt like a ton in Junmyeon’s hand. Yifan sat on a stool in the kitchen, a towel around his shoulders. The younger gently ran his hand through the dark locks, swallowing hard. 

 

“Here I go.” His voice sounded so small and the buzzing of the cutter echoed loudly in their bathroom. WIth a deep breath he pressed it against the base of his neck and with a trembling hand he let it glide up the curve of his head.

 

Black tufts of hair fell on the towel on Yifan’s shoulders and with each stroke of the cutter Junmyeon felt his heart get heavy. Yifan loved his hair.

 

However the latter seemed way calmer than his lover who had a hard time breathing as he continued to cut his hair until it all laid on the floor. “Done..” He whispered, looking at Yifan in the mirror who opened his eyes to look at himself.

 

He looked different, not much, but he looked different with his shaved head. Yifan lifted his hands to run over the tiny strands of hair sticking out. “I better not lose my hair when I get older I look awful bald.” He joked, smiling at Junmyeon who broke out laughing as well before leaning down to kiss the top of his newly shaved head.

 

Junmyeon smiled at him gently and cupped his cheeks to kiss him on the lips. “I think you look as handsome as ever baby.” He assured, not being able to look away from his brown deep eyes. Yifan smiled fondly back and pulled him down for another kiss.

 

“I love you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon bit his nails nervously as Yifan’s mother had a hand on his shoulder as they watched Yifan getting ready for the surgery. He nodded along with what the doctor said and had been handed some clothes to change into before the surgery. They waited for them to be done and once the doctor turned around with a nod to fix some things on the computer. 

 

Within seconds Junmyeon was next to him, kissing his cheek and lips, tears in his eyes as he ran a hand over his now shaved head. “This is going to go so well baby, you’ll come out all good and we can go on living.” He said softly, punctuating with a hard long kiss.

 

Yifan smiled gently and caressed his husband’s cheek. “I’ll be fine. I’m a fighter baby, you know that. I will not go down without a fight, and I have you to come back to.” He said and kissed his husband back, pressing their foreheads together and smiling.

 

His mother kissed his cheek and gave him a few encouraging words before they were told to go wait in the other room outside. “Junmyeon, can you hold this for me while I  get changed and do this?” Yifan said, taking his ring off and handing it to his husband. “I’ll be back for it I promise. Keep it safe for me baby.”

 

Junmyeon bit into his lip and nodded and took the ring, clutching it in his hand. With a last quick kiss they walked out to the waiting room and sat down. The ring felt like a thousand pounds in his hand as they sat down and watched people pass. His hands were shaking and he tried to slip the ring on his right thumb, but it was still too big and slid off easily. 

 

A smile spread over his lips and a few tears that he’d held back for the past minutes trickled down. Yifan really had big hands, much bigger than his, warmer than his and they always felt so much like home. 

 

Tears pricked his eyes almost painfully as he leaned forward to hide the tears and Yifan’s mother wrapped a arm around him, caressing his hair gently. They were both worried and couldn’t find themselves to do anything but to sit and wait. It would take up to six hours but Junmyeon could barely think of anything to do, and food wasn’t even something he wanted to think about.

 

All he wanted was for his husband to make it out okay.

 

Junmyeon must’ve fallen asleep because he jolted awake by Yifan’s mother standing up in a rush and she worriedly looked at the door where she knew Yifan was being held in. A little disoriented the younger stood up and watched the red lamp outside of the door light up and a few people came rushing in and his heart started to race. 

 

Something was wrong. He could feel something was wrong. Junmyeon’s stomach twisted uncomfortably and he felt dizzy. It was when a doctor exited the room he rushed forward to talk to him. “Please, what’s happening? Is everything alright? He-he’s my husband and I’m worried.”

 

“Don’t worry Mr. Wu, we’re doing what we can to keep him going. I need to get someone over here, please sit down again.” And with that he hurried off and Junmyeon felt his legs tremble violently as he tried to make his way back to his seat. 

 

“Something isn’t right.” He sobbed as he collapsed into the chair, listening to the doctor's half yelling at each other as more people hurried into the room Yifan was in. His breathing quickened and he began choking on his breath as tears rolled down his cheeks. The sounds turned to white noise and his vision blurred and all he could feel was Yifan’s ring feeling like a thousand pounds in his hand. 

 

“Yifan…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon carefully packed down the clothes from Yifan’s old closet into a brown box, the silence of the apartment buzzed in his ears as he closed it up with some tape and pushed it to the side. Taking one of the big sweaters he rubbed the fabric with his fingers and then leaned in to press his face into it, taking a deep inhale. It still smelled like him.

 

A small smile graced his lips and he pulled it over his head and t-shirt. With silent steps he walked over to the bookshelf holding Yifan’s favourite books and his fingers ran over the hard worn covers, eyes stopping at the silver picture frame holding a photo of them.

 

It was old, before they got married, just before graduating college. Junmyeon picked it up and ran his fingers over the part Yifan took up. His hair was black and smile so wide all his teeth showed as he had his arms wrapped around Junmyeon who held up a hand to cup his boyfriend’s cheek, smiling just as wide.

 

He remembered that day. Their friends and they were out on a cruise before graduating and They had quickly snapped a picture of them smiling as wide as they could with the ocean behind them, sun setting and casting golden shadows on the white boat. 

 

Yifan had woken him up at three am to walk out to watch the sunset from a little nook of the outside part of the boat, kissing him senseless as the morning sun greeted them. That was the first time the older told him he loved him. Wrapped up in each other hidden away from curious eyes in the crisp morning air Yifan told him just how much he loved him.

 

A tear dropped down on the glass of the picture and he reached up to wipe away his tears quickly. Taking a deep shaky breath he closed his eyes for a few seconds. His nails dragged across the glass protecting the picture before he opened his eyes again. 

 

“Hey, is everything alright? Dinner is here and you should get some rest from packing.” Junmyeon gently set the picture back down and padded away the tears with the sleeves of Yifan’s old sweater. WIth a smile he turned around and walked up to the door where Yifan had wheeled his chair up to and reached out to take his extended hand.

 

“I’m just so happy.” Junmyeon whispered as he gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Yifan’s hand. “I’m lucky to have you. I love you so much.” Yifan smiled at him, a tinge of sadness in his eyes as he coaxed the younger down for a kiss.

 

“I’m the lucky one here.” Yifan said with a chuckle and let go of Junmyeon who walked behind him and helped his husband wheel himself back out to the kitchen to have their dinner. 

 

Yifan was cancer free the doctor had stated after the surgery three years back. They had successfully withdrawn the whole tumour, but a scalpel had nicked a nerve that left Yifan paralysed in his legs. With how worried Junmyeon and Yifan’s mother had been they had cried in relief over him being alive still. They were all thankful he had survived and when Yifan woke up and Junmyeon got to slip that wedding band back onto his husband’s finger he’d been crying.

 

It had been a hard blow at first for Yifan to accept the fact he’d be bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, but he couldn’t complain because he was alive, he was well and Junmyeon made it all easier. However they decided to move from their apartment in the city to a house in a suburban neighborhood that would fit them and their needs better.

 

Yifan had went back to work and was greeted with so much happiness, everyone at the office glad that he’d survived and was better. Though since they were moving he had looked for a new job and his boss tipped about a spot that he got after a interview and some good words from his boss.  Junmyeon found a job at a art gallery and he hoped it would be good there. Perhaps after settling down they could even get children, adopt a dog, create a family. Something they’d dreamt of.

 

Junmyeon had been packing down the house for a week now and the last things were what they had in their own bedroom and tomorrow the moving truck would come to load their things into the back and take it to their new home.

 

Yifan’s hair had grown out again, back to it’s usual length after a few monthly trims. Back to his black silky hair that was now covering up the scar on his scalp. The younger hadn’t cared but Yifan seemed to feel more comfortable with covering up the scar and actually having hair. It was nice though, it’d been a few years since he saw Yifan’s natural hair colour. He himself had dyed his auburn.

 

The house was bigger and had two floors with a specially designed for Yifan’s wheelchair to fit up on. Much better than their cramped apartment since he could only move that much here, but when looking at the new house they were both pleased to see that Yifan could move freely without worrying about knocking things over.

 

Junmyeon looked up from his take out dinner to see Yifan smile at him lovingly from across the table. The younger rose a brow and swallowed down the mouthful of pasta. “What are you smiling about?” He asked, letting a smile of his own spread over his lips as he poked his fork into some more pasta.

 

“I just can’t stop thinking about starting a family. We’ve had a rough three years and things are going so well. We’re finally moving to our new house and I can’t stop thinking about you holding our kid. Playing with the dog outside in the yard, going on walks in the nature. Just us.” Yifan’s voice was soft and Junmyeon’s heart began beating a little faster. “The moment the house is set up I say we contact an adoption agency.”

 

“For a dog or a baby?” The elder laughed and reached out for his water glass as Junmyeon shoved more pasta into his mouth and chewed. Yifan’s smile was wide and showed his gums, that smile that had made him fall in love in the first place.


	4. hybrid! au (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sweet hybrid au about nesting bc me and a mutual on tumblr has been talking back and forth about them for forever and i want more cute hybrid aus where hybrids are treated as people !
> 
> some nsfw too
> 
> i hope you all enjoy the chapter and that you're all having a great day bc i've been watching my bunny all day literally crying bc he's so cute flopping over and binkying around my room :((

Yifan held the bunny hybrid to his naked chest, caressing his back, from his shoulder blades to the base of his little cotton tail, running his fingers over the satin fur and wiping away all sticky substances from his flushed skin. Junmyeon was breathing heavily against his collarbone, body still twitching in the aftermath of pleasure. Body squirming and cheeks rubbing against his chest and neck.

 

Junmyeon let out a small whimper and nosed deeper into Yifan’s neck, his small tongue coming out to lap at his skin in a way of grooming his boyfriend. The elder chuckled at the feeling of the tip of Junmyeon’s tongue flick over his sweaty neck and in response Junmyeon buffed his nose against his jaw and then flopped over to his side, face pressing against his bicep.

 

With a pleased sigh and blonde ears laying relaxed down and began rubbing his cheeks and chin against Yifan’s shoulder and arm as well. “Are you okay?” Yifan asked, knowing the bunny hybrid was clearly showing signs of happiness but he had been a little rough and he knew how fragile bunny hybrids were.

 

“I’m all good Fanfan.” The younger assured and smiled at the other, sleepy eyes and lifted his hand to run his fingers over the dark hair. “I’m sleepy though, really sleepy.” Yifan nodded and wrapped a arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

 

“Let’s sleep then baby. We’ll clean up in the morning.” Junmyeon hummed and nodded before slowly drifting off to sleep, pressed up as close to his boyfriend as he could.

 

The next morning Yifan woke up to rustling, digging and shuffling over the floor. Looking to the side he saw the spot empty he wasn't surprised, neither that the pillows and the fleece blanket was gone. Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes Yifan sat up to then look at Junmyeon wearing only one of his oversized sweaters, sleeves bunched up at his elbows and little cotton tail and bum bare for the world to see.

 

A smile spread over his lips as he saw his tail twitch in happiness and beige ears perked up in attention over his dark blonde hair. He heard the digging and teeth digging through fabric and he hoped it wasn’t one of his sweaters Junmyeon was nipping at.

 

This happened every time the two went at it. Junmyeon’s instincts and body telling him to get ready for a litter even though they used a condom. He would gather all soft things that smelled like yifan and build his nest in the corner of the room. Once when their friends were over they thought that they had built a pillow fort and Chanyeol, being the large clumsy dog hybrid that he was, crawled in and accidentally wrecked it.

 

Junmyeon had locked himself in the room and refused to accept the apologies Chanyeol gave him as he thumped his feet in annoyance and ears pressed back against his head. He didn’t even respond to Yifan knocking on the door trying to bribe him with his sweaters and carrot cake but he just grunted at them and nervously chewed on his ears.

 

Eventually he came out of the room hours later with the nest assembled again and Chanyeol sat on the other side with puppy eyes begging him to forgive him and after a few treats and gently petting Junmyeon’s hair the latter gave in. But after that they knew better than to go near the nest.

 

The younger who was trying to get the pillows to the best fluffiness he could didn’t pay Yifan any mind as he dropped a few “nesting sweaters” next to him and then walked out into the kitchen to start up breakfast. 

 

The nesting sweaters were those that Yifan had bought and wore just for the intent of Junmyeon using them for nesting or when he chewed on his clothes. After too many ruined sweaters that the hybrid had sheepishly patched up with small embroidery patches he decided that he could have a few spare sweaters for this since his boyfriend loved them so much.

 

He knew he felt secure and calm with his scent surrounding him. Junmyeon peeked out of the blanket ceiling he’d hung up and grabbed the sweaters to stuff into the nest, lying them out over the pillows and blankets until he felt like it was arranged to his liking. Crawling out of the nest he glanced back at the fluffy duvet they had in their bed.

 

His ears twitched when he heard the sound of plates being placed down on the counter. And after contemplating either to stuff the nest full of the duvet he shot up to his feet and walked over to the bed to gather the whole duvet in his arms and almost stumbling over a loose end when shoving it into the sides of his nest.

 

With his small hands he patted it out and rearranged a few pillows and threw some out to fit the duvet in to use as bedding and ripping up the sweaters to lay on top again so he could snuggle up in them and have a whiff of Yifan. 

 

Fingers digging into the sweaters and duvet Junmyeon felt pleased and flopped over, legs kicking once to curl up further into himself and nuzzled into the sweaters. His right hand came to hold onto his right ear and gently tugged at it. 

 

For a few minutes he laid there alone before Yifan came padding over then crouched down, holding up a string of star shaped christmas lights. “Can I hang these up here so we can get some light while we eat?” Junmyeon nodded and carefully watched as Yifan with care hung them up with clams, bringing a soft warm glow into the little nest.

 

“Should I get you some underwear?” Junmyeon shook his head and sat up, making some place for Yifan who crawled out only to get the tray of breakfast and then moved back inside. 

 

“All my comfortable ones that let’s my tail out are in the washing machine.” Junmyeon said, one ear up and the other down as he looked over what Yifan had made for him. Being a bunny hybrid he couldn’t eat any meat or too seasoned things and most meals were designed especially for bunnies since his digestive system was so sensitive. 

 

But Yifan was cautious and careful with what he gave his boyfriend and on today’s menu was carrot bread done with wheat, a small fruit salad and chamomile tea. Yifan himself had some egg and bacon and a cup of coffee. Junmyeon happily dug into his food, pushing watermelon into his mouth and chewing. 

 

Breakfast went by quickly and once they were done Yifan laid down in the nest and let Junmyeon snuggle up next to him, one leg over his hip and arms clutching onto the sweater Yifan wore. The elder had the bunny hybrid pressed up tightly against his chest as he listened to his calm breathing.

 

Junmyeon had his eyes partly closed and ears folded against his head, teeth clicking together to indicate he was comfortable. His face was burried into Yifan’s chest as he took in his scent, feeling content with having all senses filled with his boyfriend, or as Junmyeon referred to him when speaking to his other hybrid friends as mate. 

 

Again, nuzzling his cheeks against Yifan’s neck he let out a small whimper, not feeling like he could rub his scent on the other well enough. Plus all the writhing and smell of Yifan was exciting him. His lips parted and he began lapping at his collar cone and then his sweater until  he began nibbling on the collar,

 

Yifan simply smiled and lifted a hand up to caress his lower back, hand brushing against his tail, triggering Junmyeon’s hips to jerk forward and a delicate sound to escape his throat as he tugged at the sweater with his teeth.

 

“Hm? What are you up to baby? Your tail it twitching.” He commented and rubbed circles into his back with a smile, kissing his head. Of course he knew what was going on, Junmyeon was getting into another mood, what to be expected when he was in “mating season”.

 

A minute later Junmyeon was rutting against him whimpering. “Yifan…” He whined and released the sweater, now decorated with a new hole. “Touch me.” Who was Yifan to refuse? Gently pushing his knee between Junmyeon’s thighs he rolled the younger over slightly so he was on his back.

 

WIth a sure and steady hand he lifted up the younger’s sweater and placed a hand on his hardening dick and rubbed it gently in circles until he was leaking. “You look so cute in my sweaters.” Yifan commented as he wrapped his hand around him and began to stroke him.

 

Junmyeon let out a pleased cry, thighs coming up to press together but being restrained by one of Yifan's thighs and the other weakly trying to gain more friction but failing, getting caught in the duvet in his nest. “You’re okay with just this right? You don’t need more?”

 

With a shake of his head Junmyeon pressed his hips up and arched his back. Yifan, overwhelmed with Junmyeon, leaned down to kiss him, swallowing his moans and whimpers as his thumb pressed against the slit. The hybrid was squirming, twitching and kissing Yifan back desperately. 

 

He was close, so close. With his ears pressed back against his head and tail twitching quickly Yifan knew Junmyeon would soon reach his climax. With a smile Yifan rubbed his cheek and jaw against Junmyeon’s cheek, neck and shoulder. WIth a shuddering “O-oh!” Junmyeon arched his back and came with Yifan's name on his lips, the act of the latter merking him in his own scent pushing him over the edge.

 

Ribbons of white spurted out and covered his hand and a part of Junmyeon’s own lower stomach, breath quick and body trembling as he curled in on himself and pressed into Yifan’s side. Carefully reaching to the side he wiped his hand on the back of a pillow and pulled Junmyeon close, kissing his flushed cheek. “Let’s take a nap hm?”


	5. historical! au (fluff & angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is historically inaccurate probably even tho i didn't write much about the actual history or time but it's like far back china it's set in. also !!!! it's yifan's bday in china !!!! so happy bday to my daddy kris wu ! can't believe he's so old like damn, what a man. this is however not the "actual birthday day fic" since it's still the 5th here. but i guess a warm up for more angst and horrible things to come? 
> 
> i will also write abt how much i love yifan more tomorrow bc i should go to sleep now i'm really tired and it's soon 12am bc i put of writing the end for this!
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy and thank you for reading ! <3
> 
> fluff, angst, tw; death

“Yifan, you really didn’t have to…” the man just smiled as he watched Junmyeon examine the charm he gave him. A small red handcrafted charm, it wasn’t perfect since he’s made it himself and well, his large hands made it hard to work. 

 

They were better for wielding a sword and fight. But it was Junmyeon’s birthday and he could only do so much. The latter smiled widely and after carefully putting it in the fold of his robes he stood on his toes to kiss him. “This was a really thoughtful gift Yifan. I’m glad, but you know simply your presence is enough a gift.”

 

“I do know, but you can carry the charm with you when I am not here. A piece of me to always follow you.” Junmyeon would often complain when he was sent out from the capital since it could take all from a few months to years. Working as a soldier in the army he didn’t have much will of his own what to do with his time, but when he did get time over he gladly spent it by Junmyeon’s side. After all his fiancé deserved to be held and cherished. 

 

Especially when lighting up like he did right now, blessing Yifan with his beautiful smile. With a grin the elder gripped his shoulders and kissed him gently. “Come in for some tea before you leave, it’s my birthday after all.” Junmyeon hummed and took his large hand in his, tugging him towards the door to his house. 

 

His tables were fillies with scarves in all possible colours and jewellery in all shapes and sizes. Junmyeon was a merchant, manning his own table at the market every day to sell what he made. When seeing the beautiful pieces that he put down in baskets Yifan felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment over the charm he’d made.

 

“Here, sit!” Junmyeon pushed his fiancé to sit at the small table by the widow with a view of the small stream as he hurried to the kitchen to get the tea started. Yifan sat, grateful to rest his feet and took his sword from his side to place it on the table. 

 

Looking around the small house Yifan felt a light feeling in his chest. He couldn’t wait to leave the army to move in with Junmyeon, to marry Junmyeon. Just a few years more and he’d be leaving and could join Junmyeon in his parents old house. 

 

Within a few minutes the younger and back out with a lot of tea and two cups. Smiling gently he handed him a cup and with one hand on the seal he poured up green tea in the simple white cups. 

 

“Are we safe? The last time when we talked you mentioned the huns were advancing and I’m worried about you. I don’t want you to leave to fight again, I’m always so scared you won’t return.” Junmyeon’s brows slanted back and he reached one hand out and Yifan was quick to take it.

 

“We haven’t had any signs of them for weeks now, we chased them back to their godforsaken land.” He grinned proudly and Junmyeon smiled, nodding and letting go to take the cup and sip the tea and Yifan did the same. In all honesty they had gotten information about them moving closer but they were still days away and they were prepared, but he didn’t want Junmyeon to worry. They enjoyed the small cup of tea, enjoying the calm singing of birds outside. It was their prefered way of spending time, simply basking in each others presence. They spoke carefully between each other as they sipped their tea, catching up on what they had missed while being parted as Yifan ventured to the wall and back.

 

Junmyeon eventually got up and walked to stand behind his finncés beck and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pressing his nose against the side of his head, taking in his scent of wood and morning breeze. His hair was pulled back in a tight bun on his head and all Junmyeon wanted was to undo the ribbon and run his fingers through the long silky strands. But he refrained himself and instead let his fingers skim over his clothed chest.

 

“How much time do we have?” Junmyeon said, voice just above a whisper as he ran his hands up to his jaw and gently massaged his muscles and Yifan let out a sigh as he enjoyed the touches. The latter turned in the chair and cupped the back of his head.

 

Looking into each other's eyes he lowered his hand and stood up from the chair. “A while, I’ll have to return after the sun sets. But as long as the sun is shining down on us I’m all yours my love. So how do you want to spend your birthday?” 

 

“I want to go to the market.” Junmyeon said and kissed his chest. “Maybe out to the pond to feed ducks. Share a few sweet cakes.” Smoothly Yifan wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up, the younger squeaking in response as his fiancé kissed his cheek before setting him down.

 

“Then I’ll take you to the market. And I’ll buy you all the sweet cakes and I’ll take you to the river to watch the sunset then I’ll walk you home.” With a smile he took his sword and tied it back to his belt and took his fiencés hand and led him out of the house. Of course Yifan planned on spoiling him on his 20th birthday, it was a big day after all. And Junmyeon had come all the way out to their base when he turned 24 last year, coming with two roasted ducks and fruits.

 

After that his friends favoured the younger and hoped that next year they weren’t too far away so Junmyeon could come with more food. Yifan had been happy to hold him in his arms as they slept in his little cot on his mat, caressing his arms and kissing him for hours.

 

Junmyeon walked next to him, not holding his hands, but shoulders pressing up against each other as they walked through the market. The women and men greeted him and the old woman who made hair pins gave him one as a gift. Even if he tried to buy Junmyeon everything he touched the younger shook his head and tugged at his sleeve to walk to the next stand. 

 

“Why won’t you let me get you anything?” He muttered rather childishly as they walked to the stand where they sold the sweets and Yifan had to hold Junmyeon back as he tried to walk to the next stand. “No you stay still I’m buying us sweets.” The younger sighed and let him pick a few things before they left.

 

It was already getting late and with the sun setting slowly, Yifan took him to the river and being the gentleman he was he laid his jacket out for them to sit on. Sitting down first and letting Junmyeon find a comfortable position, which ended up being sitting on his left side, leaning his head against Yifan’s shoulder. He was comfortable and with the sun slowly lowering the light made him feel warm and content. 

 

He was so completely in love with Junmyeon, his sweet angel was the light of his life. The memory of when they met was still so clear, Yifan had just joined the army at the age of 21 and was ready to serve his country. After traveling from his home village with the other soldiers to their current base outside of Junmyeon’s village that was located on the outskirts of the capitol. 

 

After a long journey and a few scrapes Yifan had walked through the market he saw him. 17 years old and withdrawn as he stood behind his small table selling hand crafted little pouches in spare silk his mother had. They talked, he was able to get through to him and coax him out of his little shell and even if he didn’t have the money he bought one of the pouches. 

 

He’d been in a bad place when coming there, leaving his mother and little sister behind was hard but he had to go serve the emperor. Months of traveling left him tired and homesick. But there was something about making Junmyeon smile that cured that. Made him feel all new and a rush of new found strength found him. One day he called Junmyeon his home away from home and the boy had blushed so hard Yifan thought his face would catch fire.

 

Eventually they fell for each other, Yifan courted him as properly as he could without their parents. He was unsure of how it worked but after a few gifts back and forth they decided to get engaged. Yifan would try to leave the army in a few years and they could move out to a little farm by themselves and never worry about anyone or anything.

 

The sun was setting quicker than they wanted and eventually Yifan draped his jacket over the younger’s shoulders and walked him home in silence. None of them liked it and Junmyeon refused letting go of his hand as they stood there in front of his door. “Please….not yet. Just a little more?” He whispered and leaned in to kiss him again, arms wrapping around his neck and Yifan in response backed him into his house.

 

“Just a little more.” Yifan assured as the thin wood door slid closed, sealing off their intimate acts from the rest of the world. When he left that night he had left a few extra marks behind on Junmyeon and under the moon they parted.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Screams was nothing new for Yifan, he’d heard it all the time in battle. The victorious holler when they conquered or slaughtered the enemy. The desperate cry of help before death from a soldier. The terrified screams from civilians who ran for their lives as huns plundered their village.

 

However what he wished he’d never hear was Junmyeon scream like that. The terrified shriek for help and his velvet voice yelling for him. They weren’t prepared. The huns came in the early morning, burning down the houses and killing anyone who they came across. He had gotten a few hours of sleep when they heard the destruction and rushed here with their swords to defend them. 

 

All Yifan could think about was Junmyeon. Junmyeon, Junmyeon,  _ Junmyeon _ . He had to get him, take him and run away. Save him. But in the kaos he could barely get a second to look around without having to raise his sword to block someone trying to run it through him. Wielding his sword to take down yet another man he tried to locate the desperate cries of his name.

 

“Junmyeon!” He yelled, for a moment managing to withdraw from the fight and there he was, trembling behind a house in fear, blood gushing from a wound in his arm and cheeks stained with tears. “Junmyeon!” The latter snapped his way towards him, hope glistening in his round brown eyes at the sight of his fiancé, however too scared to move.

 

“Look out!” Someone yelled and Yifan was quick to react, blocking a sword coming his way, avoiding it just by a hair as it came hurling towards his neck. Breathing heavily he engaged in battle once again, now sure that Junmyeon was at least here and somewhat alright, he just had to make a dash for it once this man fell.

 

Several of his own men fell to the ground, unmoving and blank eyes. His own friends. However the important things were that most of the bodies littering the streets were not of his people and that Junmyeon seemed to have found a good hiding spot. 

 

Well, he thought, until he heard such a heart wrecking scream it made the hairs on the back of his neck raise and he turned to watch Junmyeon being held up against the house he’d been hiding behind by his neck. With his toes just touching the ground he tried to pry the dirty calloused hands from his neck as the man seemed to look him over.

 

Yifan was panicking, anger rouse and made his blood boil. No one could touch him, no one could hurt him. Not his Junmyeon, not his beloved angel.

 

“Junmyeon!” As he was about to run forward to help his fiancé he felt a hard blow to his back, and out of breath he fell to the ground. His lungs were unable to get oxygen and his hand failed to lift and fight for his beloved. “Ju...n..myeon..” Collapsing to the ground he could see between the legs of other people as they rushed by how the hun let go of Junmyeon’s neck, letting him fall to the ground.

 

With a sick grin on his face the man put his foot down on his stomach to make him unable to run away and Yifan watched as he lifted his already bloodied sword in the air. He listened to Junmyeon’s desperate voice calling for him, asking him to save him. But he couldn’t move, his lungs still felt as if they locked when trying to take even the smallest puff of air. 

 

He had to watch as Junmyeon looked his way, eyes so so scared and begging as they met his. Like a bunny caught in a sneer, kicking for it’s life and eyes wide Junmyeon tried to get away but to no avail. Junmyeon wasn’t built to fight like Yifan was, yet here he laid, unable to protect what was dear to him.

 

It happened so slow. Junmyeon staring straight at him, eyes blinking down more tears and a hand reached out towards him, the little red charm clutched tightly in it. His mouth wrapping around the vowels ‘I love you’ as the sword came down towards his stomach. The strange feeling of being calm, of seeing Junmyeon coming to terms with his fate.

 

Yifan screamed to his best ability, rasping out coughs and hoarse howls of grief laced with Junmyeon’s name. Pushing his upper body up with one arm he tried to move only to see bits of black in his vision. Collapsing back onto the ground Yifan saw as Junmyeon curled up with both arms around his bleeding abdomen before blacking out.


	6. canon/au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok like it's the 7th rn actually bc i fell asleep and forgot to finish writing this so you gotta live with a little rushed end !!! however happy late birthday to wu yifan ! i really hope he had the best day and that myeon told him happy bday :((( i love him so much and i'm so proud of him for doing what he wants and living his life <3
> 
> slight nsfw and angst

The clock on Yifan’s phone changed from 11:59 to 00:00 and it was officially his birthday. He wasn’t happy, well he was living the life he wanted but he didn’t feel the same joy as he should. As people began writing in celebrations of his 27th birthday all he could think of was that this was yet another year without Junmyeon.

 

He felt older, it felt like it had been ages since Yifan had seen him on anything else than his phone screen. Yifan wasn’t allowed to talk to Junmyeon even if he wanted, who was he kidding, of course he wanted to talk to him. He loved him. 

 

Sometimes he'd lie awake wondering how his life would be if he never left. If he'd stayed with them, with Junmyeon. Sometimes he wished he had, they'd be able to see each other everyday, share dorms and who knows, maybe they'd be planning something big after their contract was over. 

 

Yifan sighed and laid down in his bed closing his eyes. He wished he could see how his life would've been like. Would he be perhaps even happier than he was now? He doubted it honestly. But maybe things would get better with time, that's always what Junmyeon said. 

 

Within a few minutes he bitterly fell asleep,he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow. 

  
  
  
  
  


“-fan! Yifan!” He jerked awake, disoriented and shocked. No one was in his house so why was he getting shook awake. “Come on we have to get ready, we have a award to go to later and I want to celebrate you.”

 

“What?” He grunted and rubbed his eyes until his vision cleared. He almost flinched away when he was met by Junmyeon smiling at him. “What's...happening? When did you get here? How did you get in?”

 

The younger laughed and punched his shoulder, triggering him to get up into a sitting position. “Wow okay I didn't know your memory would go this bad this fast. Will I be the same when I turn 27? Well as your dorm mate I walked in to get dressed and saw you still asleep.”

 

Yifan looked at the other, he must've looked shocked because Junmyeon actually looked a little concerned when he got off the bed. “Should we take you to the doctor? I've read about some people losing their memory in such a short span of time.”

 

“No no it's fine, I'm okay. Just...a little tired and disoriented I guess. I had a weird dream.” Or was this a dream? It sure felt like one. Yifan looked around the room and realised he wasn't even in his house. He didn't recognise the room or decor. What had happened?

 

“Whatever you say. I hope you remember we're going out at least, just you and me this time.” That made him shoot up from his bed, groaning a little in pain. His head and thighs throbbed. 

 

“What'd I do yesterday I feel awful.” He muttered and stretched his arms above his head and looked to the other side of his bed and looked at the closet. 

 

“Four hours of workout and then a birthday dinner with the group to celebrate you. We all got pretty hammered, no wonder you don't remember anything...I mean I know you can drink a lot but I've never seen you so drunk. But it was kinda cute in a way, you were so tired and cuddly you didn't let me sleep in my own bed.”

 

“Where did you sleep then? That’s very rude if I kicked you out..” 

 

“No oh Yifan, you told me to cuddle you then when I tried to go to sleep you refused letting go and eventually I fell asleep. No less unusual than ever. Though mostly it’s me clinging to you.” Junmyeon smiled at him as he opened the closet and was met by a mess of clothes he didn’t recognize. But he reached in and grabbed a sweater then searched another place for pants and eventually found some black jeans in a drawer together with some underwear.

 

“I’ll just take a shower and I’m ready?” The younger nodded and with the clothes in hand Yifan walked out and was met by faces he’d never thought he’d see again. Chanyeol grinned at him and Jongdae got up from the table.

 

“That was some drinking yesterday! We never thought we’d see you again, Junmyeon and Jongin basically carried you into your room.” Jongdae laughed and Yifan grinned a little. He didn’t realise he missed them so much. They laid back manner and all smiles.

 

“Honestly I don’t remember much from yesterday honestly..you all will have to help me reboot my memory later.” Chanyeol chuckled and nodded, raising his glass to cheer him before he continued to the bathroom that he found after some discrete searching and he locked himself in. Looking himself in the mirror he saw that his hair was dyed platinum blonde and his dark hair was growing out, much like he dyed his hair last year. He looked the same as always, just the same. But he couldn’t figure out what was going on. 

 

For a while he sat on the toilet and checked the old exo music videos and he was baffled to see himself in them. He wasn't ready for this much and bile rose in his throat. What was going on! How could he just have switched realities? Or had he somehow dreamt that he left exo?

 

Because according to a few articles he read he took a small hiatus in 2014 to recover from an injury. There were so many pictures of him with Junmyeon, smiling at him, sitting next to him. Fancams of them whispering things at award shows or in public. It was so normal. It was his life before he left. 

 

Some of the tattoos he knew he made weren’t there and others were instead etched into his skin. One of them caught his attention, on his hip, it was Junmyeon’s birthday that he had written into his right hip and it left him wondering if the latter had a matching one.

 

His thoughts were proved right when he saw his own birth date on Junmyeon’s left hip, spotted when he was changing his underwear. Yifan smiled a little and every fiber in him told him to wrap his arms around the younger and kiss him. But he was still unsure about this kind of alternative universe he seemed to have stumbled into while sleeping, what kind of relationship did they have and was it okay for him to just reach out and touch him?

 

If telling by the tattoos and what Junmyeon had told him on their way out he was sure they were in some kind of relationship. But Yifan was not brave enough to take his hand in public once they got out of the dorms to eat lunch. Something that seemed to upset the younger a little since he kept walking closer and try take his hand but failed.

 

Eventually they made it to the restaurant and apparently Junmyeon booked a table for them. It was romantic, he had to admit, and it was probably the intention to be so too. Junmyeon kept talking about things he had no memory of and all he could do was smile and hope they had time to make some new memories. 

 

“Hey...I know it’s not the best birthday and that we barely have time for lunch together these days but you seem really off today. Are you sure nothing is wrong?” Junmyeon asked, reaching over to him to place a hand over his and Yifan saw his own finger tattoos before meeting dark brown eyes. Those lovely deep hues he’d fallen for years ago.

 

“It’s been a lot. I guess stress finally caught up to me.” He tried, Junmyeon just nodded understandingly and caressed his hand. Just such a simple act carried out by Junmyeon made Yifan warm up. Still sure this was some type of dream he kept pinching himself to try wake himself up. But even after digging his nails into his skin he had been greeted by Junmyeon.

 

“I know you still struggle with being here but you’re doing so well and I’m so proud of you for fighting. You’re so strong Yifan, you’re my rock. I’d be a mess without you.” Those words stung. They felt like Junmyeon had taken a rusty dagger and run it through his chest, twisting and turning it violently. He had left them though, but why hadn’t he left here? Not even Junmyeon could keep him chained to Korea all those years ago when he packed his bags and left without a word. Nothing made him happier than coming home to Canada to try start over, reset and redo.

 

He wondered what had changed this time, was he even more in love now than then? Here than there?

 

His head hurt with all the different ways trying to figure out what had happened to him. Could he have wished himself back in time? But how?

 

“I’d never leave you behind, I love you too much.” The worry in the brunette’s face melted away and was replaced by fondness. Junmyeon then called for the bill once they had eaten. 

 

Junmyeon had talked about so much and he'd played along to his best ability. But he learned a few things. They were boyfriends, they were a ten member group since 2015 and they had been talking about moving to Canada after the contract was over so they could get married. 

 

It made Yifan so happy to hear. Was this how their life would've been if he stayed? He and Junmyeon growing older together, becoming closer, loving each other. 

 

“So Yifan. We have two hours before we're shipped of to the stylists, what do you want to do?” The shorter of the two asked once their driver took them back to the dorms. Yifan who had mustered up some courage placed a hand on Junmyeon's thigh as they traveled back. 

 

“Alone with you. We can just watch a movie in our room and relax.” He offered, Junmyeon just nodded. Of course he knew he wouldn't be denied, two things played into that. Lowering his voice a little he stroked his thigh. “I just want to be close to you.”

 

Junmyeon smiled, carefully glancing around the car before quickly leaning over to give him a kiss to the corner of his lips. “Then that's what we'll do.” He murmured. 

 

While the other turned his head to look out the window, Yifan couldn't tear his eyes off of Junmyeon. He didn't remember the last time they kissed. How he tasted, how he felt. Back when he was a part of exo Junmyeon was small, tawny and soft. Though Yifan could feel the defined muscles of his thigh as he gently groped him. He hadn't grown, still just reaching just above his shoulders. It felt like not much had changed. 

 

And he'd spared Junmyeon the heartache of abandoning him without a word or clear explanation. Luhan and Zitao had left on good terms here at least so there was no bad blood between them.

 

Junmyeon all but dragged him back into the dorms and their room and locked the door behind him. “Pick a movie.” He mused and began moving all blankets and pillows from his own bed to Yifan's. The latter felt a little curious about if the movies he starred in still had him in them, or if they were totally different. 

 

So he took a laptop he assumed was his and opened it up, typing in the four passwords he usually had until he found the right one. First searching for somewhere only we know he saw that indeed he wasn't in it. A little pang of disappointed washed over him as he checked the others as well. Instead though, he played the killer in a Korean movie and starred in a few smaller roles here and there. 

 

In the end he picked a comedy movie from Korea and they settled down in the mess of blankets and pillows Junmyeon created. Though none of them paid it much mind. “I feel odd, like I'm not supposed to be here.”

 

“Don't tell me you're thinking about leaving again.” Junmyeon sounded a little scared and pressed closer to his side. 

 

“No, not like that. Just...I don't know how to explain really, I just don't feel as if this is me.” 

 

“Turning 27 seems to have given you a bit of a midlife crisis hm? Don't worry though, you're fine. You're right where you should be.” Junmyeon spoke just above a whisper before leaning in to kiss him. Yifan felt like crying. Those soft careful lips against his. It had been years since he had seen Junmyeon, Yifan’s hands trembled as he wrapped his arms around him, coaxing them to lie down. His eyes closed, simply cherishing this moment. Holding Junmyeon in his arms was like getting a taste of heaven, kissing him as well. “I love you Junmyeon.” Yifan whispered, moving a hand down to his waist as they continued locking lips. Junmyeon was half lying on his chest, carefully pressing his lips back, trying to turn the kiss deeper but Yifan just wanted to take it slow.

 

Running his hands up the sweater Junmyeon wore he splayed his large hands over the expanse of his lower back and moving up to his shoulderblades. Pulling away for a moment he lifted the sweater, pulling it over the younger’s head and tossed it to the side. “Do I ever tell you how beautiful you are?”

 

Junmyeon laughed, kissing his jaw and caressed his chest through the sweater. Honestly though, Yifan wondered, did he tell Junmyeon he was beautiful? Because he deserved to get praise, Yifan knew about his insecurities back in the days and they were probably still there. “You do Yifan, maybe a little too much.”

 

“No, maybe too little.” Yifan said and pushed the other’s shoulder so he laid on his back and the raven haired male could straddle his thighs, smiling down at him as he began undoing his pants. “Not only is your body sculpted by hard work and determination, you are such an amazing person. Caring for everyone, putting up with everyone’s shenanigans around the dorms. And don’t get me started on your singing, your voice...god, you must’ve been blessed.”

 

Junmyeon had sprouted a dusty pink over his cheekbones when Yifan looked up once he had pulled his pants and underwear down. Smiling at the younger he leaned in to kiss his neck, making sure not to leave any marks even if all he wanted was to suck a dark mark to the side of his neck to mark him as his.

 

As he pressed his lips and tongue against the younger’s neck he undid his own pants, pulling them down but keeping the underwear on. “You’re so cute, so stunning.” He moved to lace their fingers together and he squeezed his hands. “What would I do without you? And thank you for taking me out for lunch.” Junmyeon smiled and moved his hands from his to touch Yifan, pushing them up his sweater.

 

Yifan grinned and kissed his way down to his chest, wrapping his lips around a nipple, rolling his tongue over it with a sigh. Junmyeon let out a gasp, body jerking as he continued to roll the pink nub with his tongue. “Yifan…” 

 

All he wanted to do was touch him, worship his body. Take in it all once again. Perhaps he only had this day, maybe the next time he closed his eyes he’d wake up in his bed again without Junmyeon. So with that in mind he continued to kiss, suck and bite his way down his body til he reached his thighs. His soft plush thighs. Glancing up to Junmyeon who looked down at him with a disheveled look and flushed skin. His cock was erect and leaking from the ministrations and he’d listened to his pleas to touch, to do anything, and he’d let out a whine when he went from his hips to his thighs.

“I should be doing this, it’s your birthday.” He huffed, letting out a moan when Yifan grazed his teeth over his inner thigh. Junmyeon trembled and the elder just grinned as he lapped at the bite.

 

“Well this is how I want to spend my birthday.” He spoke against his thigh and latched his lips on, sucking a hickey to his inner thigh, listening to the younger moan and whimper he dug his teeth into the tender flesh before pulling away. “Worshipping your body.”

 

He grinned and leaned in, running the flat of his tongue over the cleft of his ass. Junmyeon took a sharp inhale of breath as Yifan dragged his tongue over his hole. “Let me take care of you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yifan jerked awake, hands searching for Junmyeon in his bed but soon realised he was home. He was alone, completely alone again. He felt oddly empty and alone. For the first time in very long he actually felt alone. What had happened, had it all just been a dream? Or had he crashed into an alternative universe for a day, for a while. Getting a taste of what could’ve been.

 

He rose a hand to wipe away a few stray tears and checked his phone. It was eight in the morning and his phone was filled with birthday wishes from friends and family but all he cared to check was if Junmyeon had sent anything, and indeed there it was. A simple happy birthday with a few emojis.

 

Looking through the conversation he saw several texts from Junmyeon that he hadn’t replied to, ignoring them for years. Seeing the oldest ones asking him where he was and why he left made his heart ache. With a trembling hand and swallowing his fears he clicked his contact and then the phone, dialing his old band mate.

 

He waited, wondering if he’d even pick up the phone. What would he even say?

 

_ “Yifan? Is it really you?” _


	7. au (angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know i put like three kinda angsty ones in a row so tomorrow there will be something more light hearted, i think. i hope you enjoy this though since i worked on it a lot and am pretty happy with the storyline itself even though it would be better with more work and perhaps if it was chaptered to get more in but 4411 words are a lot!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter on day 7 <3 ! also i do appreciate feedback, it's nice to read even if it' just you yelling at me in caps.
> 
>  
> 
> angst, character death and car accidents

Junmyeon’s mother had always told him to be kind. To always think of other people, to help them in need. “If you help someone and show them kindness they will do the same for someone else and eventually one day when you need help, someone will step forward to do so.” She always said and little Junmyeon, already at the age of five began to live by these words.

 

He was a lone child without a father and a way too young mother. They lived with Junmyeon’s grand parents in their house, the two of them had been mad at their daughter for not being more careful but accepted her and the child still. At the age of eighteen she gave birth to Junmyeon, a product of a highschool romance filled of curious, adventurous and new love. 

 

When his mother had told his biological father that she was pregnant with his baby he freaked out, way too young to be a father and way too many dreams he wanted to fulfill. His mother wasn’t mad at him for breaking up, just asked him to be there when it was time and let their child find him if he wanted.

 

He agreed, a little doubtful and scared, but he agreed. But he didn’t change his mind to take the responsibility to be a father like his mother had hoped he would. Instead he left them with a simple good luck. 

 

Junmyeon thought that was why she always told him to be good. To always be polite. Because when she needed it her parents made sure to take care of her.

 

When Junmyeon was seven his mother packed up all their things and took them to the airport. He didn’t know what was going on but his mother knew best so when she whispered “we’re not coming back here for a long time Junmyeon” and he nodded, looking out over the seemingly never ending ocean underneath them.

 

Canada became their new home. A cold place with people speaking a language he didn’t understand and it made him scared. His mother seemed to understand whatever riddles they spoke in and all he could understand was a few simple phrases he’d learned in school.

 

They lived in a small apartment to begin with, outside the city but close enough to take the bus to school and work. Junmyeon wasn’t aware of the struggles his mother went through for him until later days. But she worked three to four jobs to keep them on their legs, never staying home for very long at all.

 

Junmyeon who was nine when his mother got a fulltime job as a secretary of some company but she still spent any time she could at the salon to earn extra cash in the beginning. He was always fascinated and grateful for his mother’s hard work and strived to be like her one day. He wanted to take care of her like she took care of him, but he was still much too young.

 

He worked hard in school, studied and learned the new both english and french. It was also around this time when his mother met a man named Michael, a tall blonde man with a friendly smile and brown eyes. Junmyeon didn’t understand at first when Michael began to be seen more and more around their little apartment.

 

Was he his father?

 

When Junmyeon asked, hope in his voice, his mother shook her head and sad it was her boyfriend and told him that his real father couldn’t be with them. 

 

Again, Junmyeon didn’t understand. Why couldn’t his father be with them and why was his mother with this other man in that case if she was waiting? He felt so lost and at the age of nine Junmyeon began questioning his family, why he was being kind.

 

However, Michael grew on him. Sometimes he’d sit down and play with his action figures or help him build with his legos. Bought him ice cream and went ice skating with him and his mother. It was the father he never had and Junmyeon was so happy.

 

A year later they moved in together, so they packed up their things to move into Michael’s house that was much bigger than their one room apartment. Junmyeon’s room was bigger and his bed was softer. There was a lot of new things. 

 

His mother shared a room with Michael a few doors down the hall of the second floor while Junmyeon was the furthest in the corridor next to the bathroom. Michael even got him new toys and things to fill out his room. He had a large teddy bear, bigger than himself, seated in the corner of his room and a race car track close to the door. It wasn’t his favourite but his friends thought it was cool to play with.

 

A year later when eating macaroni and cheese for dinner, one of his favourite meals, his mother told him he was going to be a big brother. Junmyeon was happy, he’d always wanted a sibling to play with and when his mother told him he’d have to wait a few months he started whining. But months went by fast when you were occupied with studying and still learning english. He played with his two friends Kyungsoo and Seulgi almost every day and the day his mother gave birth to his baby brother they had a sleepover at Kyungsoo’s house.

 

Jongin was the name of his brother. And by the age of two Jongin was a giggly and happy child who loved being with his twelve year old brother. Junmyeon would help baby sit him and loved to spend time with all of them. This was the closest to a family he’d ever gotten and he was more than happy to deny his friends a day of playing if he could be with his new family.

 

For the first time he felt like things were at ease.

  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon had graduated high school and to their parents enjoyment he got into harvard. They were proud of him for getting into a good college that was still rather close to home. He studied history and literature in hopes of becoming a teacher one day back home in Toronto. It had been a year since he moved to the dorms and began his studies.

 

On his way to his history class that morning together with his roommate Chanyeol he got a call from a unknown number. “Excuse me.” He said to his friend who nodded and took his own phone to check his messages as Junmyeon talked.

 

“Hello this is Junmyeon. Yes, Junmyeon Kim.” Chanyeol watched as colour drained from his face and hands began to tremble. Junmyeon backed up until his back slammed against the wall and blinked away tears. “Yes, is he alright? Where is he? Okay, okay…thank you, I'm outside of Boston, at Harvard. I can be there in a few hours. Goodbye.”

 

“What happened?” Junmyeon simply broke down, crying openly in the middle of the corridors and people looked at him, wondering what was up. It wasn't exam season, when most people would break down, so no one was prepared to see Junmyeon sob. Chanyeol held his shoulder and tried to comfort him. “Hey, what's wrong?” 

 

Junmyeon could barely breathe through his desperate sobs, clutching into Chanyeol. “M-mom...mom and Michael.. they're dead.” He managed to get out before breaking up into loud wails as he cried. 

 

The taller brunette stared at Junmyeon in shock, eyes wide and sad in shock. Pulling him into his arms he gave the other a tight hug. “What happened?”

 

“A ca-car crash. Nini was at a friend's house… oh my god. I-I need, I need to go. The hospital.” Junmyeon said between hiccups, trying to move but he felt so numb. Chanyeol nodded. 

 

“Okay, should I drive you there? We'll talk to the headmaster and we'll go okay, you're in no state to drive.” Chanyeol said, running a hand through Junmyeon's black hair until his crying subdued somewhat. But when they came to the headmaster's office he broke down again as he tried to tell him what had happened. 

 

Chanyeol filled in and with the headmaster’s sad tone he told them to go. Junmyeon was trembling, barely able to walk out to the car. “Wait here I'll get some stuff from our room.” Junmyeon nodded and curled in on himself in the passenger seat. 

 

His eyes were red and nose running. When alone memories of his mother, of Michael filled his head and he broke down all over again. Pulling his knees to his chest and digging his nose into them he cried until his body hurt. 

 

He remembered the last time he saw them, when going home after spring break. They had all gone down to Miami to spend their time there and it had been so much fun. Staying out late with his mother to watch the beaches and take a little drink. Or playing in those beaches with Jongin who was the happiest eight year old alive as they ran just at the surf and made sand castles. 

 

Junmyeon helped his brother burry Michael in the sand with just his toes and head visible. 

 

When the week ended and he was dropped of at his dorms he hugged them goodbye and waved as they drove off. He regretted not hugging them longer. Kissing his mother's cheek. 

 

Even the last phone call they had was rushed since Junmyeon was busy studying. The last thing he'd said was I love you. 

 

Chanyeol quietly got into the car after throwing their things into the back of his car. Without a word he drove off as Junmyeon buckled up and cried loudly. He didn't need to know where to go since he already knew the road to Junmyeon and the latter had told him the name of the hospital. 

 

They arrived about four hours later. Michael’s parents were in Greece and were unable to come on a short notice. Jongin was there when he arrived. His little brother cried as Sehun’s mother comforted and held him. Junmyeon came running when he saw him in the pristine waiting room of the hospital, pulling him into his arms as they both cried. 

 

Junmyeon sobbed as Jongin clutched onto him with his little hands “Nini it’s okay, you’re okay. We’re okay right.” He cried, pushing his hair back and smiling carefully. But neither of them believed Junmyeon. They were young and Junmyeon was still studying. Jongin used his hand to wipe his runny nose, lower lip trembling and hair a mess.

 

He hated seeing his brother like this, all he wanted was for him to be happy, to have a easier childhood than what he had. Junmyeon bit his lip and pulled him back into his arms, rocking them back and forth.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was horrible. Everything was just awful for Junmyeon right now. After the funeral Junmyeon tried to make out what to do, he wanted to continue study and he’d looked up schools for Jongin in the same area. He could get a job and find a roommate or a cheap apartment somewhere they could live in. But that meant leaving their house behind, where they both grew up and shared several happy moments. And he didn’t want to make things worse for Jongin who would have to leave friends behind.

 

Jongin was more drawn back now, he was obviously sad and depressed. He ate either too little or he only ate junk food and Junmyeon was worried about his health. Neither did he have the money to let him go to therapy and talk about it yet but the moment he could he would. Perhaps he needed it too, but he was turning twenty soon and could probably go through this better than his little brother. At least he told himself that.

 

Junmyeon eventually decided to go through with this semester and see what would happen while Jongin lived with their grandparents on his father’s side. It was for the best right now, but they had just moved down to LA so they couldn’t stay and pay for two houses for too long.

 

He tried to work his best but he was getting easily distracted and paranoid about being away from his little brother. In the end he left harvard. Packed up his things and with a sad goodbye to Chanyeol he got into his car and drove back home. Jongin was glad to have him home and for the whole night never left him alone.

 

It was nice being home, but it felt so bad leaving his dream school and education behind. However the headmaster told him that they could try figure out a online plan for him to continue his studies. Junmyeon hoped it’d help because he wanted to get his degree.

 

Their grandparents moved back to their house in LA and Junmyeon got a job at a department store with an okay pay and he was able to at least keep the house and manage to make it paycheck to paycheck with the food and rent. When he wasn’t working he was studying, watching the lectures that were recorded for him and sent in his papers in time. Chanyeol came by when he could and Jongin took a liking to his friend. Seulgi and Kyungsoo came by now and then as well but they were also busy with their own education. Though he enjoyed the company from time to time since he was feeling so lonely.

 

Jongin spent a lot of time with Sehun lately since he turned ten and he understood he wanted to be around a friend. He kept the situation of being short on money most of the time a secret as he just got him a therapist he could afford and didn’t want to have him worry more. Though he’d have to find another job, either a smaller he could do to earn some extra money or one that paid more. But it was hard with no degree and so little time left on his hands. 

 

The worst part was when Christmas came around and he barely had money to buy Jongin what he wished for. He’d saved up for months and when his card got denied at the toy store he was close to tears. With a bitter smile he took his card. “I guess I’ll have to come back later with another card.” He offered the biggest smile he could muster and hoped his voice didn’t tremble too much.

 

Just as he was about to escape from the store to cower in some corner for a while the man behind him in the queue took his wallet out. “I’ll pay for it.” He didn’t sound bitter or angry, the tall man sounded very careful and kind. Junmyeon watched in confusion as the man paid for the lego pack for Jongin and the cashier handed it to him together with his own things and thanked him.

 

“Thank you…” He murmured, hoping for the other to mention his name and the tall stranger did, his baritone voice saying “Kris”. Smiling thankfully he nodded. “Thank you Kris. I...I can’t pay back for this though.” Junmyeon’s voice lowered as they walked out the store after being handed the bag with the lego set in. 

 

“That’s fine, I didn’t expect you to either. It seemed like you needed help and I thought that it’ christmas soon so why not do someone’s christmas a little better.” Kris smiled at him widely, gums and teeth showing. It was really addictive and all Junmyeon could do was smile back and nod. “Well, merry christmas!”

 

Junmyeon watched, baffled, as Kris walked to the crosswalk and after a minute he wasn’t visible anymore. It was his phone ringing that pulled him out of whatever trance he was put in and he hurried to his car and answered Jongin asking when he’d be there to pick him up.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Christmas day was good, a little sad that it was a holiday supposed to be spent with family but they had none to celebrate with. Jongin had however been happy to wake up and have cinnamon toast and hot chocolate for breakfast then go out to make snowmen in the yard.

 

It was a simple day, they had lunch as well and then watched some christmas movies and ate candy and cake until Junmyeon redeemed it was time to open presents. So after kissing his brother’s hair he rushed up the stairs and got the packages and walked down, smiling widely as Jongin lit up like the christmas tree they decorated together.

 

“Oh wait! I got you something as well!” He said and ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time until he was upstairs. Smiling he sat down in the couch and put the gifts on the sofa table, waiting for the younger boy to come back down. “Here!” He said, holding up a small box high in the air and carefully walked down the stairs again to plop down on the couch.

 

“Well go ahead and open up your gifts Nini!” He cooed. Junmyeon had bought three things, he wished he could get more. And technically one was from Kris, but he had labeled that one as Santa. The other two were smaller gifts, toys he’d bought for cheap.

 

However Jongin smiled none the less when he pulled out the second hand ironman action figure and a colouring book.Then it was time for the big gift and when he read the tag Jongin rolled his eyes. “Jun I know Santa isn’t real.” He said and pulled at the red shiny paper.

 

“Well, someone did help me get it, an actual little christmas miracle.” Junmyeon mused, starting to open his own gift. Jongin shrugged and continued opening the gift he got from “Santa” and gasped in happiness when he saw the star wars themed lego.

 

“Oh my god! Thank you Jun! Thank you Santa!” He yelled the last part louder as if Kris would stand outside the door listening. Laughing the elder hugged his brother and told him they should have dinner now then he could play with the lego. 

 

Junmyeon looked into the box and smiled, inside was a cup saying “best big brother” written in blue with a heart around the words. Smiling at the cup he decided to drink cola out of that one instead of the glass set out on the table.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey! I recognize you, didn’t we meet at the toy store a few weeks ago?” Junmyeon jumped as he looked up at the man in front of him at the supermarket, flinching back a little. The other smiled, gums showing. “I don’t think I ever got your name last time.”

 

“Yeah, uhm, Junmyeon. My brother was really happy to get that lego set so thank you a thousand times over for paying for it.” Kris nodded, pleased that he’d gotten happy about the gift. “I said it was from Santa. He’s a little too old and don’t don’t believe in Santa anymore but he did thank you. He’s actually in the cereal aisle picking out some things.”

 

“I’m glad, I hope you had a good christmas. Was family over or did you go to visit anyone?” The smile on the shorter’s lips fell and he shook his head. Contemplating if it was smart to tell the stranger or not.

 

“We spent it alone, just me and Jongin. We don’t really have any family left..” Kris’ eyes widened, mouth forming an o. He understood what Junmyeon meant by his words and understanding the situation he bit his lip and nodded.

 

“I see. I’m sorry. This...makes this a little weird, to jump from this to me asking you for a date. I get if you rather not though with what has happened.” Kris frowned, pity and worry in those deep brown eyes that Junmyeon felt as if he could look into forever.

 

“Well, I don’t have money to go on a date. Christmas was expensive and I’m barely managing making it from month to month with my pay. Our rent is high but I don’t want to move out of the only house that’s felt like an actual home for me.”

 

“I could pay? I really don’t mind, we could go out for hot chocolate and you could bring Jongin and a friend of his?” Junmyeon looked at Kris, wondering why he was so giving. Of course his mother always told him to be nice towards others so they would one day be nice to someone else. But that was never through buying things for Junmyeon.

 

And just thinking about his mother’s words that had followed him up to his 20’s made him tear up. Just as Junmyeon broke out in tears Jongin walked back with a box of cereal in his hands and a deep frown etched onto his face when he saw his brother cry and a stranger stand in front of him. With all of his ten year old courage he stomped up, dropping the cereal in their bag and stood in front of his brother. 

 

“No one makes my brother cry!” He crossed his arms and Kris looked from the sobbing Junmyeon to the little boy he assumed was his little brother Jongin. “It’s not good to make people cry and you’re a bad man!”

 

“I-I didn’t make him cry, I think. I asked him out and he started crying.” Junmyeon managed to laugh and put a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, trying to get him to calm down and the younger did. 

 

“You didn’t, I just thought of a thing. But I guess we could go on a date. Jongin, would you want to invite Sehun out for some hot chocolate?” Of course the boy nodded and smiled widely, they hadn’t been out to eat since their parents passed.

 

“Can I have your number?” Junmyeon nodded, typing his number into Kris’ phone and he thought for a moment that maybe everything would be better after this. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon was falling in love. Kris was one of the kindest people he'd ever met and they had gone out for a few weeks. Most of their hang outs was Kris coming over with food for the three of them and they'd watch a movie then spend the night. 

 

He wasn't sure if it was because of his past. Of being so damaged and withdrawn that he reacted so strongly to this kind of affection. Maybe not being around his friends left him needy for attention and body contact. 

 

He didn't care, Kris was treating him good and helped him search for a better paying job. He was himself studying art at a college in Toronto and worked at a café. Though he shares a apartment with two friends to lighten the load of the rent. But he offered that if he needed a roommate kris would be happy to help out, and Junmyeon thought about it. If they shared the rent and food money it wouldn't be as harsh on his paycheque. 

 

It however took a year until Kris moved in. Jongin was happy to have another person he liked around the house, it was large and just the two of them had been lonely. 

 

Junmyeon and Kris were in a relationship, had been since the first date really. They had acted like a married couple since the first day according to Chanyeol who came by once there was a break. All he cared about was that he was loved and he loved. And that Jongin was happier. 

 

Together they had collected the money they sign Jongin up for a dance class and Junmyeon had cried because his brother had been so happy to join Sehun at the dance studio. Kris had kissed his tears away and treated him to dinner before picking Jongin up. He'd been so accepting of the situation that Junmyeon wasn't alright, that Jongin wasn't alright and Kris was okay with that.

 

He took care of them and understood that some things were too much to do and to give them space if needed. Kris would be considerate and sit down with Junmyeon if needed and listen to anything he needed to talk about. Some nights they sat up until early in the morning doing nothing, Kris simply holding Junmyeon in his arms and playing with his hands until he fell asleep or felt like talking.

 

Junmyeon couldn't just leave, Jongin was his kid brother who was just about to start high school and he just wanted the best for him. Kris understood Junmyeon felt responsible, that he wanted to be the one to take care of his brother and all he wanted was to help and support them.

 

Kris was the stability and company he needed in his mess of a life right now and since he graduated half a year ago he was able to get a full time job. The heartbreak would never disappear of losing your mother and father figure, he could heal but the scars would be there. Kris wasn’t the cure but he was good at supporting him, helping him to his best ability. 

 

“You know Kris, I was such a mess when you met me. I was so close to my breaking point to give up.” He murmured as Kris ran his fingers through his newly bleached hair, smiling down at him. Junmyeon leaned into the touches, touching the stubble on his boyfriend’s chin. “Thank you for helping me take care of Nini.”

 

“He’s like my little brother to. I would say child but maybe that’d be weird, but honestly, seeing you with Jongin makes me think about what a wonderful father you’ll be. Your mother would be so proud if she could see you right now.” Kris said, gently running his fingers along the curve of his cheek and jaw, leaning in to kiss his nose. Junmyeon was pulled closer to his chest and he laid his head to listen to his boyfriend’s heart beat steadily when he told him what his mother had told him so many times before.

 

“She always told me to that if you help someone and show them kindness they will do the same for someone else and eventually one day when you need help, someone will step forward to do so.”


	8. blizzard au (fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go!! A more light hearted and cute au. Also like I feel like all of them are winter themed in some way and I'm sorry about that but I'm hyping for Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading !
> 
> fluff

Yifan collapsed in frustration, but mostly from exhaustion. He'd been pushing through a blizzard from his apartment to the usual cage down the street. And a ten minute walk turned into half an hour.

His jacket was almost completely soaked through and he was cold to the bone. The only reason Yifan even walked out in this hell storm was to get a cup of his favourite hot chocolate to brighten up his sour day, only to realise his wallet was still at home.

The barista behind the counter was unsure what to do as she tried to get him back up. "Sir, I'm sorry." She said, genuine pity.

Yifan who was slowly gathering himself up again rose his head from the counter and sighed. Running a hand through his damp blonde hair he spoke up. "Is it fine if-"

"Here." A soft voice interrupted from his left and his gaze lowered to see a hand extended, holding out a bill to pay for his chocolate. "Keep the change."

The blonde stared at the short brunette who smiled at him after paying for his drink. A gorgeous face to fit to his silk smooth voice. His cheeks were flushed, probably from the cold, black hair parted in the middle and a small mole over his lip.

Yifan was speechless, the man was adorable in his long knitted red scarf and white knit sweater maybe a size too big for him. "Thanks." He murmured.

"No problem! You looked like you needed that hot chocolate. I saw you out in the blizzard, I was lucky to get in here before it got bad."

"Yeah, I came down here just for hot chocolate and forgot my damn wallet in my other jacket. Speaking of, I owe you for paying up."

"Here's your hot chocolate sir." The barista said and handed him his large cup. He thanked her and the shorter make pointed at the table he was sitting at and asked. "Would you like to sit at my table? It's only the two of us here and some company would be nice if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, we need to discuss how I should pay you back." The younger nodded and smiled as they sat down at his table.

"Well I don't really need you to pay back, it's really nothing. I'm glad to help someone out. But why did you walk out in a blizzard for a drink?"

Yifan she's the wet coat from his body and his scarf, hanging them to dry over a chair next to him. "Well it was a bad day, then add the bad weather. But this is my favourite spot, they make the best drinks in my opinion. Thought this would brighten up my day just a little."

"Ah, I always go here after exams to celebrate that I made it through. No of my friends were free though so I went myself. I was a little bummed out to be in here all alone, but I enjoy the peace and quiet. I do however enjoy your company a lot."

"So, do you always pay for strangers drinks?" Yifan asked, blowing in the brown liquid until it cooled down and he could take a sip. Sighing in delight Yifan's eyes rolled back and he set the drink down.

"No, I'm usually the one getting drinks bought if I'm honest. But my friends sometimes forget their things and I'll step in. I couldn't let you walk out in the storm again without some quality hot cocoa. Oh, I'm Junmyeon by the way."

"Yifan. And I'll gladly buy you a drink some time, if you'd let me."

"Sure, but I have more exams coming up so after all of those I'll gladly go out."

"What do you study?"

"Nature science, I hope it'll get me somewhere in life. What do you do?"

"Cool, I studied psychology but I graduated a year back and am currently working as a assistant at an office."

"Sounds neat, I took a class in psychology last semester. It's really interesting learning about yourself."

"It's interesting reading people and yourself when you can dig deeper into your own mind. I've always been interested in how people work, I hope to one day help people."

"That's sweet, I'm not really sure what I'm going to do. We'll see!"

Yifan couldn't help but be attracted to the younger man. He was smart, cute and interesting. Truly something else than the people he'd met, and they'd only been talking for a few hours. So he couldn't help himself when asking, "So, what side of the fence do you stand on?" After Junmyeon laughed at a joke he said.

"Hopefully the same as you." Yifan must've looked confused because the younger blushed and tapped his finger against his empty cup. "I'm gay, bi to be exact I guess."

"Good to hear because I'm thinking about asking you out." Junmyeon laughed a little and nodded, glancing out the window to see the blizzard still raging on.

"I accept. I deserve to have some fun." He said and looked back. "You don't happen to live close by? My roommate told me the busses are cancelled and I don't feel like walking in a blizzard for an hour.."

Yifan smiled and nodded. "About a ten minute walk if we hurry and push through the snow."

 

 

Yifan handed Junmyeon a towel with a smile. Both of them soaked through from the snow and Yifan had offered him to use his shower to warm up while he makes some tea. "I'll place a sweater and some things outside the door that you can use once you're done. I'm pretty sure you don't fit in anything I own but I think I have a few older things in a smaller size."

"Thank you so much." He said and hurried into the bathroom and Yifan walked into the kitchen to turn on the kettle and gather some fleece blankets. Then he walked into his room to change into dry warm clothes.

They had decided to go home and watch some documentaries on Netflix. Hopefully it would let up with the snow storm and the busses began running, but just in case he told Junmyeon he could sleep on the couch.

Once they both had taken a shower and sat down in dry warm sweaters with cups of ginger tea Yifan put on a documentary Junmyeon thought sounded interesting. Yifan had handed the other a blanket to wrap around himself.

So cuddled up in the dark of his living room watching the tv the two conversed about anything they came up with. While they'd spent a few hours on the café getting to know each other Yifan found himself enjoying listening to the raven haired male.

Junmyeon leaned in to put his cup on the coffee table and when sitting back he moved a little closer. "Is it too gay if I ask if we can cuddle? Like I want to hold hand."

Yifan couldn't help but laugh at first before taking his hand. "It'd be more gay if you asked to put my dick up your ass."

For a few seconds Junmyeon was quiet. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if I did. But we can cuddle first? I want to step it up, hold hands, snuggle, then sex. I mean you did invite me in for Netflix and chill."

"Then get over here and I'll snuggle you and hold your hands until I get hard." The younger laughed and scooted over to sit between his legs and settled back. Now further engulfed in warmth than before Junmyeon took Yifan's hands in his.

"Your hands are so big." Yifan hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss to his neck. Junmyeon leaned his head to the side and smiled. "Or maybe we just jump to the fun stuff immediately."


	9. honeymoon au (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like that I wrote a lot of things for this project to be ready and not stress, yet I sit up until like 12am writing bc I never really finished anything. But ey ey!! Some good ol smut to heal your soul, also more marriage bc idk when to stop with those. 
> 
> Please enjoy !

 

Kris and Junmyeon were both excited and felt as if they were walking on air. Technically they would in only a few minutes since they were currently boarding a plane that would take them to Jeju island for their honeymoon. They had just left the afterparty of their wedding outside of upstate New York where they lived.

They were still dressed in their fancy suits and Junmyeon wouldn’t let go of his hand until they had to separate to get into their double suit in the plane. Their friends and family had paid up to get them on singapore airlines and get them the double suit because newlyweds weren’t supposed to be separated.

So while getting set in their part they put their carry on under the table and sat down together for a while as they were served champagne and snacks. Even a pajamas which made Yifan sigh out in bliss because he forgot to pack down a set of sweats and a t-shirt. With all the fancy things around them all they could see was each other.

They set off and Junmyeon being nervous about flying was soon replaced by Yifan, just listening to him talk and be close to him calmed him down. The rather big amount of alcohol he had earlier helped as well.

Junmyeon was glowing and completely ethereal in his beautiful white suit and red rose. “God I’ve never been happier in my entire life. You’re finally mine now, Junmyeon Wu.” He mused, holding the plastic glass up to clink their glasses together in a dull sound before sipping the champagne.

“I like the sound of that. Junmyeon Wu… It’s going to be fun going back to Korea, I can’t remember the last time I was on Jeju Island, but you’ll love it, it’s really beautiful. Though they are not as used to gay couples, it’s still not that open with that.”

“That’s fine, not like we’ll be outside the bed a lot.” Kris winked at him and Junmyeon laughed at his husbands comment. He knew for sure that they would spend the first two or three days of their honeymoon in each other’s arms and just by themselves.

“You’re vile. I regret this, I want to file a divorce immediately.” Junmyeon chuckled and Kris moved his hand over to hold the other’s left one, running his fingers over the simple ring with two small rows of diamonds. A smile painted his face and Junmyeon set his glass down as his husband lifted his hand to kiss his knuckles.

His heart fluttered in his chest, nothing had changed from the first time they met. He was still as giddy around Kris, with him he felt like a teen again. Junmyeon looked from his ring to the similar one on his husband’s finger. A silver band with a half row of diamonds in the middle. The elder didn’t want as much bedazzle as Junmyeon did.

Five long years of dating which one of them were dedicated to planning their wedding after Junmyeon proposed. They had talked about marriage for so long and Junmyeon had been so anxious about asking because he didn’t know what to do if he said no. But over dinner, no specific occasion, he took a sip of his water and asked, “Do you wanna marry me?”

Of course Yifan said yes, at first he’d laughed for a good three minutes and Junmyeon blushed and wanted to yell at him to stop and answer. Yifan just reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and showed him the simple silver ring and Junmyeon just grinned widely as they kissed each other breathless.

“Hey, I’m sleepy and we’ve had so much champagne I think we should sleep. Let me call for a flight attendant to help with the beds.” He said and Junmyeon hummed in agreement, happy that they had the luxury to actually sleep in beds.”

Junmyeon kissed his cheek before walking back to his side and they got help with folding the beds down and they thanked them before they were left alone and closed the doors and blinds so no one could peep in on them.

Yifan changed to the pajamas he got from the plane and Junmyeon changed to the clothes he brought himself, crawling into the bed with a sigh. “Much more comfortable than what you’d think a airplane bed would be.” He said and stretched out, his small body not filling out it all. “Maybe even my dumb giant for a husband can fit?”

“If not I’m putting my feet on your bed, it works so I will. Probably crawl over to sleep in your bed as well baby I don't know how long I can keep myself from my beautiful husband.”

“Come here and snuggle me then you big goof.” Junmyeon smiled and held his arms out and Yifan grinned as he got on his bed and somewhat crawled over the edge to Junmyeon’s, wrapping him up in his arms.

Junmyeon snuggled closer and lifted his left hand to look at his ring, the diamonds twinkling in the lights. He felt so happy he couldn’t stop smiling, but his eyes were drooping and wrapped up in Kris’ arms he slowly drifted off to sleep. Kris’ warm breath ghosted over his neck and he felt secure as they dimmed the lights of in the plane.

A few hours later he woke up, whining and snuggling back closer into his husband’s chest. He was half awake and gripped onto Kris’ arm. “Asleep?” He whispered in a hoarse voice, pressing a kiss to his bicep.

“Mhm, can’t sleep on a plane.” Kris said and rolled over to his side so he could spoon the younger, wrapping his arm around his waist. “And my mind is running wild so I can’t fall asleep from that either.”

“Afraid we’ll crash?” Kris chuckled to Junmyeon’s surprise.

“No. Much more light hearted than that. I was thinking about you spread out over the hotel bed, drowning in post-sex bliss.” Kris’ voice was low and husky as he whispered into his ear then gave the lobe a teasing nip and soon Junmyeon was wide awake.

Suddenly he felt the hard lump pressing against his butt and his breathing got heavier. “Kris, oh my god.” He hissed and turned his head around.

“Do you feel like joining the mile high club baby?” Junmyeon shuddered and looked around, the walls weren’t that high so if they made any sounds they would be heard and it made him feel a little nervous, but maybe it was a pleasant kind of feeling.

“Kris oh my god is that what you’re thinking about? Fucking me on the plane?”

“Among other things.” Kris grinned widely and nuzzled into his neck, taking in his calming scent. “What do you say baby?” He hummed and ran a hand over his thin blanket and then in under it to finger at his hips.

Junmyeon sighed at the touches, leaning his head to the side as he let his husband kiss the sensitive skin and massage his inner thigh. He could feel himself getting worked up and Kris noticed as well how his hips stuttered and pressed back against the latter’s.

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.” Junmyeon whispered and reached back and up to cup Kris’ cheek and pull him in for a kiss, pressing their lips together pasionately as his free hand rested over his husband’s.

Yifan kissed back, pressing kiss after kiss to his husband's plush lips. His hand pushed in under Junmyeon's sweatpants and palmed his half hard cock, biting into his bottom lip and tugging until the younger whined. With some help from Junmyeon shimmying out of his sweats and underwear Yifan got the garments off and was able to hook one of the brunette's legs back over his own.

Humming into the kiss Yifan pulled away to put his fingers in Junmyeon's mouth. Immediately beginning to suck on the three fingers squirming further up his tongue. Yifan's other hand went down to his cock, caressing and teasing while pressing kisses on the back of his neck. “I wish I could hear you moan. But we'll have to keep it down.”

Junmyeon's whole body thumped in excitement. A shudder going down his spine when the blonde licked behind his ear and ran his thumb over his slit. “God...if you want me to be quiet don't tease me too much.” He muttered after pushing the fingers out of his mouth.

“Sure sure darling, don't scream.” Placing a small kiss to his ear the blonde lowered his hand, rubbing the slick fingers against the cleft of his ass. When beginning to massage his puckered hole Junmyeon let a pleased sigh slip past his lips, jerking once when pushing into him.

Holding a hand over his mouth Junmyeon let his husband stretch him until he was a mess, writhing around in the sheets of the airplane bed. “That's enough.”

Yifan nodded and pulled his fingers out, pulling his own pyjama pants down to his thighs before proceeding to spit in his hand a few times to slick himself up. Both were throbbing with need for release and their tired bodies probably wouldn't last very long until they reached that point.

“You ready?” The blonde asked and after getting a nod in response he pushed in with a muffled groan against Junmyeon's hair. “Fuck…” He breathed, slowly pushing in inch by inch, hollowly thrusting so Junmyeon could get used to the feeling.

Biting into his bottom lip the younger pushed his hips back with a barely audible moan when Yifan wrapped a hand around his dick. “You feel good baby?” He whispered, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Junmyeon nodded and reached his hand back to touch his husband's hip.

“A little burn but it's fine. It's already subduing. Can't I turn around?” Yifan pulled out slowly and Junmyeon turned over, throwing his right leg over Yifan's hip, moaning when their cocks rubbed together. “Now fuck me baby.” He whispered, leaning in to slot their lips together.

Yifan gripped his cock and guided it back up into the younger, both of them swallowing each other's needy sounds. Junmyeon had his arms wrapped around Yifan's neck as they kissed and the latter had both his hands on the soft globes as he rocked into him.

The brunette had his cock rubbing up against the shirt Yifan got from the airplane, moaning quietly as he kissed his way down his husband's neck. “I'm close Fan-fan.”

“Shit can you hold back? If I come inside I'll suck you off and eat you out?” Junmyeon nodded, whispering “I'll try”, against his collarbone, sucking a small mark to it.

They kept moving slowly until Yifan got close, hips snapping quicker and Junmyeon almost cried out when his prostate was targeted. “A-ah.. I can't hold it Yifan. I'm gonna come.” He moaned, thighs trembling as he released. Yifan groaned when the muscles tightened around him, feeling them flutter and thighs shaking.

“Shit.” Yifan dug his nails into Junmyeon's plush ass, thrusting faster until he too came. “Fuck.” He moaned, rolling his hips carefully when going through the orgasm. Leaning down to capture Junmyeon's lips, licking behind his teeth and smiling.

“Welcome to the mile high club baby.”


	10. college au (slight angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, the amount of sugardaddy au's i read the more i read the more im like, not true??? i do love reading them but being a sugar baby is like literally the worst sometimes and it's really not like pretty woman and you like never find any young hot men yikes. all of them are 50 and ugly and you have to pretend to be attracted to them?? i will probs write a actual whole fic about this sometime because i feel like people miss the actual truth with sd/sb relationships.
> 
> anyways !!!! hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well! it's not 10/10 in my opinion but eyy, who cares it's 12am! feedback is appreciated and if anyone wants to discuss anything about what i've written so far my tumblr is mery-kris-mas ! love y'all and thank you for all the kudos, views and comments so far, warms my lil heart up i'll reply to them when i wake up tomorrow ! have a good day/night/morning/evening <3
> 
> angst, sugarbaby, comfort

“It was nice seeing you again Junmyeon.” The man said, a sleazy grin on his lips as he leaned down to kiss his cheek and Junmyeon offered a smile and shifted his coat tighter around his body. “We’ll keep in touch as always, see you around.” 

 

“Of course, good night.” Junmyeon offered him a goodbye and walked out the door and down the stairs and onto the street. It was dark and the night air made it chilly. The black simple givenchy bag hung over his shoulder and glanced over the empty road before walking towards the main street to get a cab back to his apartment.

 

He wondered if Baekhyun was awake still, he said he was going to study for his economics class in the morning. It didn’t matter if he was or not, he was a heavy sleeper and wouldn’t wake up. Maybe he should’ve stayed home to study as well, but he needed some extra cash for his upcoming trip back home.

 

Eventually getting into a cab he silently looked out the window as they drove down the streets and he wondered if he could squeeze in another arrangement with someone before he drove back to his hometown in Arizona. It was winter break in a few days and everyone were turning in their assignments before meeting their families. 

 

Junmyeon hadn’t been home for so long, it wasn’t like he could just take his car and drive down the block or anything. No, he decided to study on the other side of the country in Georgia to attend his dream college. He missed his family so much and he couldn’t wait to meet them again. He was dropping Baekhyun off on the way too in Oklahoma. With such a long drive he was glad to have someone with him most of the way. 

 

Within ten minutes they stopped outside his apartment he shared with Baekhyun and dug into his bag to pull out his wallet and handed him a few bills and told him to keep the change. “Have a good night sir!” The man said and smiled at him and Junmyeon offered a smile back before getting out and walked up to the apartment and up the stairs to unlock the door. 

 

Light shone from the kitchen and the living room so he assumed his roommate was awake. “Any luck?” He heard from the bathroom then a flush. Junmyeon kicked his shoes off and threw the bag on the floor to remove his coat. 

 

“Yeah, didn’t I tell you how much I got?” Junmyeon hummed as he walked in with his bag in hand then flopped down on their worn out couch. 

 

“No, you didn’t and I’m curious because you were out for dinner as well.” Baekhyun came to join him in the living room, grabbing his bag to peek inside but Junmyeon snatched his wallet. “Come on I won’t steal any you worked hard for those money.”

 

“Just like you don’t steal my sweaters?” He laughed and opened the classic louis vuitton wallet and pulled out 15 100 dollar bills and waved them in the air. “You better be nice to me if you want me to buy you any snacks on the road trip back home, you know how much I hate David. He smokes and god it’s all disgusting.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled and nodded, holding his hand out to look at the bills. “Yeah I know. Is there anyone you do this with that you actually like?”

 

“Eric was okay but he moved to Alaska and didn’t really pay much.” Junmyeon sighed and soon shoved the money back into his wallet and threw it into his bag before stretching his arms and legs out, his lower back popping. WIth a sigh he relaxed into the couch. “Well, I’m going to bed now. Just going to take a shower and scrub my skin until I bleed.”

 

“Do that I’m just about to sleep as well. Night, See you tomorrow.” The brunette said and took his books and padded into his room. Junmyeon walked into the bathroom, looking into the mirror with slight disgust in his face as he removed the sweater he wore and threw it over the washing machine. It was always a few hours afterwards the revolt settled in that he went through several stages.

 

Junmyeon was a escort, to put it in a nice word. Men paid for his time and more often than not that said time was spent in the bedroom or in a hotel of whoever paid up. In practice he knew he was basically a prostitute. A over paid hooker who picker his customers and had the authority to set demands. 

 

The first was always cheerful. He got loads of money to pay his rent and food with, even some shopping on the side in more high end stores.

 

The second was vacant. How many men had he let touch him? Was his body only worth a couple 100 dollars? Was it okay to do this? 

 

The third was disgust. Letting all the acts settle in while standing under the warm spray of the shower. The thought of come coating his body, running down his jaw and  thighs. Finger shaped bruises on his hips and a ache in his throat and lower back.

 

The fourth was acceptance. This was his job, this was how he paid the bills and even if it was morally conflicting it was enough for him to live comfortably. It wouldn’t be like this forever.

 

After his long shower and minutes of scrubbing and cleaning he finally laid down in his bed, falling asleep after a long night.

  
  
  
  
  


Time came when they settled in the car the morning after winter break started their long drive across the country. They talked on about everything and anything, Baekhyun was going to try getting some when he was home at the clubs and Junmyeon was going to sleep as much as he could and play with the family dog.

 

It was nice having some company for a few hours but eventually he had to drop his friend off at the bus at the train station so he could get home. With a tight hug and exchange of their gifts they said bye and Junmyeon blasted his car playlist the last two hours to Arizona. 

 

When parking outside the house the door slammed open in the same time as it took for him to turn the car off. His brother came storming out with the widest grin, running over to slam into him, arms crushing him in a hug. Junmyeon laughed and squirmed in his arms. “Stop! You’re killing me Nini!” He laughed and pretended to choke until his little brother let go, smiling so wide his eyes disappeared. 

 

“I never thought I’d miss you so much! God I was so glad when you went away for college so I could have your room, but holy heck was it awful being alone with mom and dad.” Jongin whined and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“You’re awful! So like is your room a guest room now or what? And where’s mom and dad? I expected all three of you to tackle me to the ground to hug me.” Junmyeon asked and closed the door and walked over to get his bags out for the week, dumping them in his little brother’s arms.

 

Jongin threw the duffel bag over his shoulder and took a fabric bag of clothes. “Well they are at the neighbour helping setting up some lights for christmas they couldn’t get up. Both being over sixty we don’t want them climbing around on trembling stools, we’re going to the grocery store when they’re done.” 

 

Junmyeon nodded and locked his car before the two walked into their house and climbed the stairs to where their rooms were. Or well, Jongin’s room and the new guest room. It was his old bed and the room was decorated with a few flowers and a bookshelf, very simple.

 

“Can’t believe you three sold me out in less than two years. I’m hurt.” He clutched his shirt over his heart and bent over with a pained expression until Jongin laughed.

 

“Is that my amazing son I hear?” Another man voice called and his dad appeared in the doorway with a grin and walked over to hug him. “I’d say you’ve grown but I swear to God you’ve shrunken since the last time I saw you. Or maybe it’s just Jongin growing…”

 

“Dad!” Junmyeon whined, still unsure about his height and he hugged back with a frown until his mother came to join as well. They talked for a while about how he was doing and how school was until they left to the grocery store. Of course he left out the part of him becoming a sugar baby and instead said he got a job at the campus and that was  how he got his money from.

 

Jongin asked as much as he could about college life since he was looking to start in a year or so after graduating this summer. And he was thinking of picking a school in Korea as well since their parents had talked about maybe moving back.

 

It was the 23rd today which meant two days until christmas day and they were getting everything today so they could relax tomorrow and just bask in each other’s presence. And Junmyeon could use the rest from all the old men drooling over him. 

 

It was addicting in a way. He hated it, he had lost so much respect for men and he felt so bad when he heard them talk about their wives or even kids that were his age. Having sex for money with men more than twice his age had him contemplating if he could ever get married without being sceptic about them cheating. Being a sugar baby twisted your mind and after some time you had to channel out everything you saw and heard.

 

Money was all it was for and Junmyeon was smooth, it was easy to lie to them and pretend that he liked being with them. He had looked up jobs at campus and around the city. But nothing fitted him and nothing brought in as much as this.

 

Lost in his own thoughts Junmyeon didn’t notice the other man in front of him as he was sent off to find sesame oil. “Oh! Oh my god I’m so so-” Choking on his own words as the other turned to look at him Junmyeon felt his heart drop to his feet and hands began to sweat. “I’m sorry.” He pressed out, swallowing thickly,

 

“Junmyeon?”  _ Oh no, please don’t say my name like that.. _ Junmyeon just blinked as the elder smiled carefully and tucked the cereal box he held under his arm. “You also coming back for the holidays?” The question was stiff and avoiding everything they had been through in the past, or maybe what they hadn’t gone through.

 

Kris. Of course Kris Wu had to be here as well. “Y-yeah. I gotta go now though.” He hurried out, feeling his eyes tear up and hands tremble, walking to the side to get away. But he was stopped by Kris grabbing his arm.

 

“Hey, I know things are weird between us but I want to explain things. I want to tal-”

 

“Kris? Is that you? It’s been ages! How are you doing?” His mother said as she came around the corner and the large strong hand holding him still dropped to his side as he moved to shake his mother’s hand. “Junmyeon barely talks about you! How’s your mother?”

 

The elder man smiled but Junmyeon could tell he was uncomfortable with the question, so was he. “Well we’ve both been busy I guess. And my mom’s doing just fine, got a new job at the hospital so she’s happy.”

 

“Good good! We have to get these things done now but hey, what about coming by tomorrow and we all can have some tea? It’d be fun to catch up some and I bet you and Junmyeon want to spend some time together.”

 

Both Junmyeon and Kris flinched at the suggestion and Junmyeon desperately tried to come up with something until Kris spoke up. “Oh...uhm, Ms.Kim I’m not sure…”

 

“Oh come on Kris, I insist.” The blonde bit into his lip and nodded, saying he’d see if he had time before awkwardly parting, walking to the check outs.

 

Junmyeon just stared at the end of the isle, frozen into his spot as his mother looked over the shelves for rice puffs. 

 

Junmyeon met Kris in high school behind the bleachers during a football game. He was playing hide and seek with his friends and ran right into the other who was secretly smoking under the bleachers. The cigarette had fallen on his arm and burnt him and Kris had panicked when he watched Junmyeon cry in pain, clutching the burn in his hand.

 

He followed him to the changing rooms to wash it and went through everyone's bags until he found bandaids, not stopping apologising for what happened. It wasn’t an ideal meeting but they never had the ideal relationship, especially not their departure. 

 

After the incident they would smile at each other when passing each other in the halls and a few weeks later Kris asked him out on a actual date. It was sweet date to the cinema and a small kiss by the end, Junmyeon was in love and so was Kris. For two years in high school they dated and Kris graduated with their picture taken in the yearbook with the title “cutest couple”.

 

The only problem with graduating was colleges. Firstly the elder of the two obviously graduated a year earlier and later they got to know that Junmyeon had gotten into his dream school basically across the country while Kris was just a state away to California. It was miles and hours apart. Years of friendship and love was tested. Of course Kris wasn’t going to force Junmyeon to stay or pick another college so when time came they had to part ways.

 

They promised to keep in touch, skype and send care packages if they had money enough to do so. Kris drove with Junmyeon up to New York then took a train home after dropping him off and spending a few days in his dorm to say goodbye. It was great though, their long distance relationship went well the first four months with weekly skype talks, texts and a few care packages. Junmyeon got a sweater sent to him and he got Kris snacks and a jersey from a basketball player he liked.

 

Though four months of bliss dulled down when exams started and Kris stopped answering his texts, replying hours, even days later. The skype sessions were completely forgotten and Junmyeon noticed that he’d deleted his facebook page. His instagram was mostly inactive and slowly, Junmyeon started drifting off as well, even though he felt betrayed. The last thing he texted him was “it’s been awhile since we talked, maybe we could talk on skype next sunday? I miss you” and he never got a reply.

 

Of course it hurt, he loved Kris but he never got any replies or anything sent to him so he started blocking him out. Baekhyun told him to unfollow his instagram and block him and he did, maybe out of petty and heartbreak. It felt wrong, but he’d have to leave him behind. Junmyeon felt odd not having a real breakup and wasn’t even sure if they were broken up, but those feelings faded slowly.

 

Junmyeon sat in the guest room, eyes locked on the scar on his hand while thinking back on their relationship. They were so in love and now they barely acted like they knew each other. He did wonder though what Kris had to say, how he’d explain never replying his boyfriend.

 

He remembered when they went to the beach, playing with water guns and sharing ice creams. Making eye contact with Kris as he sucked on his ice pop, watching him lick his lips. Kris booping soft serve on his nose then lick it off. Watching fireworks on the fourth of july seated on the hood of Kris’ car, sharing a few beers and making out, joking about being the first to be killed in horror movies because they were the couple that always sneaked away to be for themselves.

 

Kris would always get him anything with star wars that he saw and gift it to him, it didn’t even have to be a special occasion. Of course he still owned those things. And that sweater Kris sent him was still in his closet and one of his favourite pieces. With a small smile on his lips he ran his fingers over the scar before grabbing his phone. 

 

It had been a year since he checked Kris’ instagram, perhaps he had posted since he blocked him. And sure, he had, and Junmyeon unblocked him. A few pictures of his friends and a puppy he’d gotten, a few month old german shepherd that he had named Monet. For a while he went through the pictures until he fell asleep.

 

When waking up his mother came into the guest room with sconces to greet him good morning and left him a small paper with a number on. “Kris said he changed his phone and he called home this morning and asked for you to call.” She said and told him to call for her if he wanted more tea. Junmyeon stared at the number for a few minutes as he munched on the scones, when did he change number? Was it before or after he changed his own phone? After downing his breakfast he sent out a text.

 

_ Meet me at the bleachers of our school at 11am. Bring your dog. //Junmyeon _

 

After sending it away he left his phone to take a shower. Maybe Junmyeon had been sleeping with other men to forget too? Not only because needing money, but also to forget about Kris and the heart ache of losing him. 

 

Though, after his shower he was received with a text in reply saying. 

 

_ I'll meet you there, Monet is with me. _

  
  
  
  
  


Kris was already there when he came over, leaning against the side of the bleachers and tossed a tennis ball for the puppy who almost stumbled over his legs and ears flopping as he ran after it only to bring it back to his owner.

 

It made him feel all kinds of things seeing Kris there. Maybe he should’ve picked another spot to meet at because he was starting to tear up seeing him in that  basket team sweater, sweatpants and scarf. His hair was dyed dark blonde and he looked way more handsome than those years ago when he last saw him.

 

He was about to turn around when the puppe yipped after returning the ball to Kris, running his way and jumping, trying to get up to him. Junmyeon didn’t know what to do, should he turn and run and pretend like nothing was wrong, that they never met in the first place, or pet Monet and talk to Kris.

 

Before he could even make up his mind Kris had walked up to him, his long legs taking him up to his puppy and next to Junmyeon. “Hey..” He said, leaning down to clasp the leash back on the collar of the excited puppy. “Are we going to talk? Can I explain?”

 

“I want to sit down:” Junmyeon murmured and the elder nodded, walking them slowly over to the bleachers to sit down at the bottom seat. Kris picked Monet up and sat him in his lap, petting his large floppy ears and thick fur.

 

“So...I know it got messy. I know that I messed up, nothing is your fault Junmyeon. I stopped replying because I was stressing and I wanted to give you quality time, to sit down and talk to you but I never got the time than someone stole my phone and messed up with my social media and when I was able to get a new one a month later I couldn’t find you anywhere and your number didn’t even work..”

 

_ Oh… _

 

Junmyeon felt awful. Kris had just been unlucky and stressed and he’d blocked him without even hearing him out. Biting his lips the elder continued. “I know it’s not much of an excuse, I should’ve tried to reach out more and talk to you, but it was all too much at the same time. I’m really sorry. I still like you a lot and I still see us as something unless you’ve fallen out of love?”

 

“I’m sorry… I-I thought you maybe didn’t care about me anymore, that you didn’t love me and just didn’t want to break up. To even bother with that...I actually blocked you...because I thought it was what I needed, to like get some kind of revenge. I got a new phone not long after and changed my number along with it because some people were bothering me and refused to stop calling..”

 

Kris actually laughed and Junmyeon was sure he’d start crying, he’d missed that sound so much. “I kind of deserve that I guess, I was an ass. But, if you want to maybe we could mend what wounds we gave each other? Because I have a lot to talk about, I miss holding your hand, kissing you in the morning and watch the stars with you. We have a lot to catch up on.”

 

“I miss it too, should we maybe..take a walk?” He murmured, unsure. Because knowing there was nothing wrong, there was no other man or woman, no rejection. Just misunderstanding and bad luck on both parts. They both loved each other still and Junmyeon had slept with more men that he could count. Older, disgusting men only to pay for his apartment.

 

“Wanna go to our old café? Take a walk with Monet and update each other on everything. Actually, let’s start over. Hey, my name’s Kris and I study art in California but I actually went to this school right here! This is my six month old puppy Monet and we take nightly walks and I really love to cook.”

 

Junmeyon laughed softly and held his hand out to shake the elder’s hand. “Hi kris, I’m Junmyeon. I’m a major in social science in New York and I have a little brother that is probably the same as having a six month old puppy. Though I do love star wars and  watching the sun rise.”

 

“So, wanna go on a date this beautiful day before christmas?”

  
  
  
  
  


“Beakhyun I can’t...I can’t do this, the things I’ve done..Kris deserves better, he doesn’t deserve some prostitute. I can’t tell him what I’ve done the time we’ve been apart. We were never officially apart! Oh my god...I feel so awful, I think I’m going to be sick.”

 

_ “Listen, you don’t have to tell him and I mean you were in a bit of a grey zone and you did start over now didn’t you? It can always be a secret?” _

 

“I can’t keep a secret that big. It’s heavy to keep away, especially from someone that you love. What if we get married someday and he gets to know about this and he wants a divorce because I let men fuck me for money? Baek I need to tell him if we’re going to start over, I can’t be in a relationship with him without him knowing.”

 

Junmyeon was tearing up, drops trickling down his cheeks. “B-but I don’t want to tell him because what if he hates me, is disgusted by me, I’m disgusted by me… He probably doesn’t even want me if I tell him. It’s such a vile thing.” He ended up breaking up in tears, ranting to his friend for another hour and the other trying to console him. But they both knew it wasn’t a easy subject. It was either hate, disgust or some kind of pity. No one was positive about it and he had read and heard about what people thought about sex workers.

 

Just a few minutes after hanging up there was a soft knock on the door and the blood in his veins went cold. He was supposed to be alone. His parents were at their neighbours and Jongin had been out with a friend and he hadn’t heard him come home, but there he stood in the door opening, brows furrowed. “Jun?”

 

“Jongin listen-” How much had he heard? How much of the conversation had he picked up on and understood? Junmyeon was about to stand up and bolt, run away, all he wanted was to get away.

 

“You...don’t work at the campus café, don’t you?” His voice was small, their eyes locked together and Junmeyon just looked down. “Why?”

 

“Please don’t tell mom and dad. I’m already having an awful winter break and I don’t want my parents to know I’ve been with older men than what they are for money. I get it if you hate me or is disgusted, I hate me too. Just keep it low until I leave again.”

 

“Shut up Jun. I don’t hate you.” He said, walking in and closing the door behind him with a sigh, walking over to sit next to him on the bed. “I just, you don’t seem happy with it at all. You and Kris are on unsteady grounds and you keep pushing yourself down...I don’t like to see you sad but you keep calling yourself all these bad things. You’re not, you needed the money and I guess it was what you could do. But maybe you should stop.”

 

“I will stop, I can’t do it anymore. It’s emotionally draining..I just can’t do it if Kris and I will be together again. Maybe you heard that part to..” Jongin sighed and wrapped their arms around his elder brother and pulled him down on the bed, snuggling him and holding him for a few minutes. 

 

“You both will be fine. And I still love you.”

  
  
  
  
  


Kris knocked on the balcony to the guest bedroom in the middle of the night and Junmyeon shot up, looking u from the book Jongin got him for christmas. Getting up from bed he opened the door and let him get in. “Did you just climb my house to get in? Should I call the police for intrusion?”

 

Laughing Kris shook his head and took his beanie off. “I thought we could...talk. Jongin said there was something important you wanted to tell me?”

 

“I'm going to kill him.” Junmyeon buried his face in his hands and groaned. “Okay, I guess we'll just do this now. If I'm going to lose you either way I don't want any false hopes of more dates.”

 

“Lose me? You can't get rid of me that easily I tell you.”

 

“I promise when you hear what I have to say you don't even want to be associated with me.”

 

Kris frowned but sat down on the bed like asked. Junmyeon was trying to find a way to get it out. Should he just get straight to the point? 

 

“I work as an escort to pay for my apartment. A few months after we stopped talking I was in desperate need for money and it was a easy way of getting it. I've been a sugar baby. Elder men have….done things with me, for money.”

 

Kris it's stated at him, no emotion in his eyes as Junmyeon explained further that he had clients calling him and how much he made. How bad he felt now when knowing there was never anything bad between them. 

 

“I know I’m disgusting but I can’t keep this for myself. If we have any future together I can’t keep this to myself for my whole life. Well, can’t be much of a future now anymore I guess. Please don’t yell though everyone’s asleep and I don’t want them to wake up.”

 

“I’m not going to yell at you Junmyeon. I...don’t understand why you picked this kind of way of getting money and I do not appreciate you setting a price on your body like that. I don’t like the idea of old men touching you, but maybe it’s because I don’t like the idea of anyone buy me touching you. Are you really going to stop though?”

 

“I don’t want to do this anymore. I can’t. It’s damaged me enough and all I want is to live a normal life. Preferably with you but I feel so vile. You deserve someone who doesn’t sell themselves out like I did. Once you do it you can never go back to being normal again. I can never be the same but I don’t want this anymore.”

 

“If you’re willing to stop I still want to start over with you. I know you won’t be the same and I do not think you’re disgusting, if anything those men are for even thinking about buying sex from young men and women. Exploiting youths desperate for money for their own sick gain. You, Junmyeon, there’s nothing wrong with you.”

 

“Kris…” Junmyeon whimpered, leaning in to press his face into the elder’s neck with a sob, eventually clinging to his sweater and Kris just held him tighter to his chest. “I’m sorry for being awful. I want to start over if you still want to. I miss you, I’ve missed you so much I can’t even express it.” 

 

“Jun, we’re fine. I’m fine with you, we’ll start over and actually keep in contact this time. I know how to handle my stress and I’ll send you a care package every month.” Kris whispered as he comforted the younger, rocking them back and forth. “I could never think anything bad of you.”


	11. rejected halloween fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok im not gonna tag too much bc I don't wanna spoil anything in this but there is blood in it just a lil heads up!! This was supposed to be a halloween fic but I didn't finish it in time sobhere we are !!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic as well !!

Junmyeon woke up to a stinging pain in his lower abdomen, whimpering and squirming in misery. Eventually his boyfriend woke up from his nonstop shifting and quiet whines.

"Hey? What's up?" He asked, disoriented from just waking up and lifted himself to his elbows, frowning at how his boyfriend curled up into a ball.

"It hurts.." He gritted out and gasped for air, feeling as if he was unable to breathe.

"Okay, okay. Where?" Yifan asked, massaging the younger's neck and down his back. "How does it hurt?"

"Hips..stomach. It stings a lot, like something is twisting a knife inside. Is this how period pains feel like?" He joked, laughing quietly as Yifan unraveled him to massage his hips with his large palms.

His face was still screwed up in pain he turned to lay on his back and Yifan sat on his side in his knees. The elder rubbed his hands together to warm them up, then massaging his hips to try ease the pain.

After a few minutes the pain began to ease and he let out a sigh. "That helps.." Junmyeon whispered and Yifan smiled, leaning down to kiss his hips quickly before lying back down.

"I'm glad I can help. Am I going to hard on you?" He laughed and pulled him closer, nosing at his cheek with a grin.

"Oh shut up." Junmyeon laughed and snuggled closer. "I think I finally understand my sisters complaints about period cramps. I've never had this bad pains before, maybe I should get a appointment at the doctor.."

"Mhm, in the morning though, now you should go back to sleep so you can get up to class tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Night."

 

 

Junmyeon never got a doctors appointment, he got engulfed in school work with a exam coming up and the night passed his memory quickly.

He hadn't felt any more pain the last two weeks either so it was fine for him and was just thought of something he ate or something little.

Yifan was a good boyfriend and subconsciously massaged him once in a while after that night and especially since he strained himself with hard school work.

He was waiting for him right now by the café of his university to be picked up by him on his motorcycle. They planned on getting some dinner at a newly open restaurant.

Soon the roaring sound of a engine rumbled and he looked up to see the familiar sleek black motorcycle and his boyfriend in leather pants and jacket. Junmyeon got up to meet him when his boyfriend came to a stop.

He flicked the visors of his helmet up and smiled, getting off to get the extra jacket and helmet for Junmyeon to wear. "A good day?"

"Yeah, it was calm and I was able to finish a assignment early. I'm so ready for dinner!" Junmyeon said as he zipped the jacket up and pushed the helmet over his head and grinned as he slammed the visors down.

Yifan smiled and patted the seat behind him. "Hold on baby." And with that they were off to the new restaurant. Junmyeon had his arms tightly wound around Yifan's waist and looked over his shoulder to see the world zipping past.

They got a table and ordered different meals so they could taste from each other. Junmyeon got a pasta with fish and Yifan got a steak and mashed potatoes.

It was good, not the best they've had, but it was alright and worth the money. Junmyeon talked about his classes and that Jongin had cried because he lost his bear pencil case.

They laughed a little on the expanse of his friend and Yifan told him about his work at the office. He was a CEO and had the opportunity to decide if he wanted to leave early.

Junmyeon was studying to become a astronomer and hoped to one day work at NASA. Yifan encouraged his dreams and helped him with whatever he asked.

The elder had been on his position for a long time now and had gotten them a good apartment close to Junmyeon's university. Their friends called them a dream couple or a "power couple".

They met that year between high school and university. Yifan was already working at the company then and Junmyeon was trying to find out what to do with his own life.

After meeting eyes in a pub filled with smoke and bad live music they met and quickly hit it off. A few drinks and touches later Junmyeon was seated on his motorcycle, making out in the vacant parking lot.

Junmyeon had never been very adventurous or one for hookups. But that night he followed Yifan home and the day after he awoke to pancakes and tea.

Yifan's friend Yixing said they were simply made for each other. Soul mates. And they had a tendency to celebrate any occasion or holiday to the max.

 

 

It wasn't any special occasion this day though, but after the dinner they got home with the motorcycle and when getting home Yifan pressed Junmyeon up against the wall next to their door. The latter moaned out as Yifan kissed under his neck and nipping at the skin behind his ear.

It was his weak spot. And his boyfriend knew how to use it against him. Yifan ran his teeth over the expanse of his neck, tugging the collar of his sweater down to lick at his collarbone.

Junmyeon braces himself against the wall and hips canted up against the elder's. Yifan groaned as he snapped his hips forward and ground against him.

The younger moaned loudly and threw his head back, desperately unzipping Yifan's leather jacket and shoved it off his shoulder and the latter got it. He began removing his button up shirt and then got to work, removing Junmyeon's clothes.

Slowly he began making their way to their bedroom, bumping into things here and there until they both tumbled into the bed in their nude.

Yifan was quick to yank the drawer open at their bedside and took the lube out. Both of them breathed heavily, Junmyeon's neck littered in little red bite marks.

His hair was a mess already and he shifted into a comfortable position and licked his lips. Junmyeon shuddered before Yifan even touched him and soon a warm finger covered in lube began to probe at his entrance.

With a whine he squirmed, wishing this step wasn't necessary. Yifan simply smiled and gently began to push one ginger in with ease. It was a feeling he didn't even flinch at. He didn't mind it.

Yifan kissed his neck and began to twirl his finger to his best ability. Junmyeon grunted and pushes back until Yifan's long finger was pushed up to the knuckle.

Slowly the elder began kissing down his chest to his stomach. Junmyeon pushed his hips up and Yifan responded with pushing a second finger in once he was warmed up.

Continuing to kiss down to his hips he began sucking a mark into the soft skin, sinking his teeth into the hipbone.

"Fuck, Yifan.." Junmyeon moaned when he rolled his tongue over the mark to soothe the pain. His fingers moved in a swirling motion to ease him up.

It took a few minutes but soon Yifan was pushing into him from behind, a hand on his hip and one on the bed to keep balance.

Junmyeon cried out in pleasure as Yifan rolled into him, hips pumping slowly. The younger gripped onto the sheets and pushed back, moving with him.

Yifan was big, Junmyeon was used to it after a few years, but there was always a somewhat overwhelming feeling with having him like this. Like he was about to be pushed over the limit but managed to hang on without tumbling over. Into what, he didn't know.

His body was lifted and soon his back was pushed against Yifan's chest. After a few minutes of rough yet slow thrusts they set a quick phase.

The elder had one hand on his lower abdomen, Junmyeon's own cock bouncing and leaking between two of his long fingers. His left hand kept him upright, nails gangly digging into his chest.

Junmyeon whimpered out into the open air as his orgasm grew closer to him. Yifan grunted behind him, kissing and sucking more marks to his pale neck.

Yifan licked up his neck and pressed his nose into his hair. Nails dragging over his abdomen in small circles as he muttered something Junmyeon registered as mandarin. But he didn't understand what he said.

But the mix of the words in a foreign language and nails dragging over his skin in a sensual motion triggered him into shuddering violently. He had to throw a arm back to hold onto whatever part of Yifan he could.

So with fingers digging into his boyfriends thigh Junmyeon moaned. "I want to come, I'm so close...Yifan, t-touch me."

He didn't have to ask twice. The latter moved his hand down to wrap around his erect cock and began to pump him. Junmyeon trembled, close to collapsing.

Yifan lowered them down, turning over to their sides and continued to ground into him and ran his hand over his dick.

Junmyeon turned his head into the pillow when Yifan lifted his leg and over his thigh. "Yifan...Yifan o-oh!" He moaned, spilling over and releasing over the named man's hand and the sheets.

With his own body spasming and muscles clenching down Yifan soon released into him with a breathe groan. His fingers dug into his skin, probably leaving marks for tomorrow.

Yifan's lips pressed against his shoulder, lazily moving his lips over the salty, sweaty skin. Their sweaty bodies pressed together, dirty and outworn.

The brunette turned his head and cupped Yifan's chin, leaning in to kiss him. The elder smiles so lovingly and Junmyeon grins back.

 

 

It was in the middle of a lecture in French when Junmyeon let out a choked gasp in pain. The closest neighbours to him glanced over as he put a hand over his stomach and doubled over.

He tried to take deep breathes, but it felt like it locked whenever he tried to take in a breath.

"Junmyeon Kim? Are you feeling alright?" The lecturer asked and all students glanced to him worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I have had some issues with pain lately I guess."

"Jongin, can you please take him to the nurse office?"

Junmyeon was sent to the hospital and Yifan cane to pick him up. He was so worried when he arrived and cupped his cheeks and kisses his lips hard.

"I was so worried when Jongin called...how are you feeling? You feeling alright?"

Junmyeon smiled gently and nodded, taking one of his hands and held it. "I'm okay, they didn't really find anything wrong with me but I got some pain killers with me home."

He held up the mint green container and shook it so Yifan could hear the pills shake. The latter nodded and wrapped a arm around him. "Let's get you home so you can get some rest baby."

Junmyeon leaned into him partly before they walked down the corridors and to Yifan's bike.

 

 

"Yifan, have you seen my pills?" Junmyeon called as he clutched his stomach in pain. It had become more frequent and he was worried. Why couldn't the doctors find anything wrong with him?

His boyfriend appeared in the doorway, wiping his hair with a towel. With furrowed brows he shook his head. "No? Maybe you left them in school or at Jongin's dorm?" He offered and walked over to where he laid in the bed.

Junmyeon whimpered and looked at Yifan through his bangs and the latter moved over to sit on his side. Pulling his shirt up gently the elder pushed his thumbs into the point on the side of his hip bones.

Yifan looked at him worriedly as he tried to ease the pain in his boyfriend's abdomen.

Soon the younger let out a sigh when it eased up. "You have magical hands Yifan." Junmyeon muttered and rolled his hips once to see how he felt.

"Better than medicine?"

"Much better."

 

 

"I'll be late today." Yifan sighed out as he buttoned his coat and grabbed his messenger bag. "Don't wait up for me, you have early classes tomorrow."

Junmyeon hummed in agreement and stood on his tiptoes to kiss the other goodbye. "I'll see you later then. Night." The younger said as he sent his boyfriend out the door.

It was a calm day. Only afternoon classes and it was mostly things he thought were easy. He ate dinner at campus with Jongin and then took the buss home.

Coming home to a empty house was always boring and he decided to just go to bed immediately. So he took a shower, scrubbing himself clean and washing his hair. After that he took his contacts out and brushed his teeth.

Junmyeon made sure the door was locked before snuggling down under the fluffy duvet, curling up in a little ball with the sheet tucked around him.

He drifted off to sleep rather quickly, but right before he could fall asleep the familiar creeping feeling of pain in his stomach came.

The pills had been gone for weeks now and Yifan wasn't here to soothe him. Anxiously turning over he pushed his fist into his stomach and rolled it, trying to ease it up.

However all he felt was sick and he wondered if he was going to throw up. He absolutely didn't want to be sick in bed so he hurried up and out to the toilet, ignoring the pain.

Barley making it to the toilet Junmyeon fell to his knees and coughed up something that tasted foul. His head was pounding and eyes watering.

Maybe he got food poisoning from the campus dinner.

But at this point he wasn't sure what was happening to him and when he glanced into the toilet bowl he saw a reddish black colour splashed in the water. His face turned white, all colour draining from his face as he stared at the blood he just coughed up.

He was dying. He had to be.

The pain in his stomach didn't stop but he managed to crawl back to the bedroom to take his phone and call Yifan.

"Junmyeon, I can't really talk right now. I'm just-"

"Please...I'm so scared, I think I'm dying Yifan. I think I'm going to die. I-I coughed or-I threw up blood."

For a few beats Yifan was silent then he heard some murmurs and then he was back. "I'm coming home baby. Don't worry, I'll be there soon. Lay down and I'll be over there as soon as I can."

Junmyeon whimpered through his sobs and hung up. He didn't even know how long it took for Yifan to come home, but when he felt a hand on his fore head he cracked his eyes open.

Yifan looked at him with worry and caressed his damp skin. Junmyeon was sweating and breath hitching as he tried to go through the pain. "Yifan...I'm-im scared." He sobbed.

"It's going to be okay. Please relax Myeon, just try to breathe, it's nothing to worry about."

He shook his head. He wasn't going to be alright. "I'm not...I'm-I'm..." Yifan hushed him gently, sitting down and rubbing a hand over his stomach.

"You're doing so great, you're amazing. You'll just have to go through with it a while more. But don't worry, this is normal." The pain slowly faded and Junmyeon simply whimpered.

He didn't get what the hell Yifan was talking about though because there was no war this was normal. But once the pain faded he felt awfully tired and quickly doses of.

 

 

 

  
Junmyeon didn't remember much when he woke up. He might have thrown up but he wasn't sure since he couldn't recall being sick. Yifan was next to him, a arm securely over his waist as he rubbed circles into his hip with his thumb.

"Good evening sleepyhead." Yifan whispered and for a moment Junmyeon thought about how he had never woken up before Yifan. Somehow the other was always awake when he came to his senses. Though he brushed it aside and snuggled into his boyfriend. "You slept for a whole day... I called your school and said you were sick."

Junmyeon shot up to a sitting position, staring out the windows only to see darkness. "A whole day?" He yelped, feeling around the bed for his phone.

"Calm down you'll hurt yourself." The other placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him down again, gently caressing his cheek. "You already don't feel good and we don't want you to feel worse. You needed those hours of rest when thinking about what you're going through now."

His gaze drifted down to Junmyeon's stomach before pulling him closer. "You should actually go back to sleep, it's not done yet."

"What? What isn't done? Yifan you've been acting so strange lately, the things you say don't make sense." Junmyeon was tired, but he hadn't been until Yifan mentioned sleeping.

"I'll tell you tomorrow Junmyeon, for now sleep." And sleep he did for another 24 hours, only waking up when the sun had set. Yifan was sitting with his back leaning against the headboard when he cracked his eyes open, feeling strange in his whole body.

"Cone sit with me baby." Yifan cooed, motioning for him to sit in between his legs with his back against Yifan's chest. "You need to know a few important things."

Once Junmyeon was comfortable in his embrace Yifan wrapped his arms around Junmyeon. "You need to take a break from school. With the condition you'll be in we can't have you run around campus. The stress isn't good for you or the baby either."

The younger squirmed in the hold. "What do you mean? Yifan I'm not dropping out of school just because you told me so. And what baby are you talking about?" He managed to twist his body until their eyes met and Junmyeon flinched when he saw a pair of wine red hues stare back at him instead of the warm chocolate brown. "Yi-Yifan?"

"Our baby, there's a reason why you've acted like this the past months. You're carrying my seed." Placing a hand over his stomach Yifan smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "And I need the host to rest. Junmyeon, men aren't supposed to be pregnant, it's for the best if you'd stay home for a few months."

He was speechless, what the hell was he talking about? "Is this a joke? Yifan it's not funny."

"It's not darling, I would never...I need someone to take over when I leave my throne."

Junmyeon wanted to shove him away, get off the bed and run. He didn't feel threatened but he was still so scared. "Who are you?"

"What humans fear. I go by many names, Lucifer is the most common one." He explained and the room got darker around them and Junmyeon instinctively pressed closer when he felt the sting of pain in his abdomen.

"What did you do to me?" The younger pressed out as Yifan turned him around so they were facing each other. Smiling a little he caresses Junmyeon's back and kissed his head.

"We always talked about getting kids. I thought it'd be a win win that you get what you wished for so dearly and when our child gets older, they'll rule beside me." Letting out a sigh Yifan placed a palm over his belly and the pain instantly eased. "Such a shame you'd have to feel so much pain. I guess human bodies are more fragile than I thought. But I'm here, I'll be here to ease it all so you don't have to feel any more pain. Perhaps a few alters could do the thing."

Junmyeon gasped for air and sniffled. This wasn't real, it had to be a dream. He probably caught a fever and was having delusional dreams. Or maybe he really did die and this was his hell, however of it was it was not as much of a punishment as he'd thought.

What should he think, what should he believe? Junmyeon was raised on science and had never believed in heaven or hell. But right now he was sure he'd never get into heaven if he was to bring the spawn of Satan into the world.

"Are you going to kill me?"


	12. artist au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a cutesy artist au ! I'm going on a internship so things might come up later than planned !! Sorry in advance and I hope you like this one!! 
> 
> Also the feedback on the last one was a lot so I might do a follow up!

It took Kris exactly six hours trying to convince his classmate and friend Wendy to come to the croqui session after school. Their university had found a model that offered to pose for them for a good cost.

It was a amazing opportunity for the art students and Kris tried to get it into Wendy's head. Eventually she gave in and walked with him to the art annex and into the room where they usually had their class.

"I can't believe you didn't plan on coming. It's free." Wendy rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Joy let's me draw her naked all the time I know how to draw a naked body. That's what best friends are for. Why don't you ask Chanyeol to pose for you?"

"I see him naked enough when we are in the changing room before basketball practice. I don't need to see more of his dick. Plus he can't be still for long periods of time."

Wendy nodded in agreement and with her free hand that wasn't holding onto her pens and sketchbook opened the door.

Inside were a neat half circle of chairs, some occupied by students already. In the middle was a love seat covered by a white sheet and by the side their teacher stood talking to a short man probably their age.

He must be their model. The first thing he noted was how beautiful the man was. Dark brown hair parted in the middle, a slight wave to it. Small round lips and when smiling at their teacher his cheeks rounded as well and eyes disappearing.

Around him was a simple white bathrobe and his arms were folded in front of himself.

Wendy shoved her elbow into his ribs, triggering him to grunt in pain and glare at her. "Stop staring at him like you want to rip that rove off of him and eat him alive. Now pick a spot."

Kris nodded and walked with her to sit a little to the right of the half circle and took out his things.

More students filed in until the teacher announced they were starting the session. "This is Junmyeon Kim, our model. So to respect him and focus on the work we're going to turn off all phones. No pictures are allowed."

Everyone did as told without question and Ms. Adams smiled. "I've told him how good behaved you all are and he looks forward to help you with this kind of session. We're going to start with ten minutes so get ready. Drawing his face isn't necessary, focus on quickly drawing his body."

Junmyeon smiled and removed the bathrobe. Some calm instrumental music played from the low quality speakers in the room and the model got situated in his first pose.

Kris felt like all air in his lungs were taken from him as he watched the cotton move over toned and taut muscles. He did not expect him to be this tipped at all, noting like Chanyeol, but he could see his abdominal muscles and narrow hips.

He was cleanly shaved and when turning around to throw the robe onto the floor behind the love seat Kris and the whole class got a amazing view of his round perky ass.

Perfect.

"Try not to get a hard on." Wendy muttered as Junmyeon sat on his side, back still facing them, rested one arm over the armrest and curled his legs up a bit. Kris swallowed dryly and with slightly trembling hands began drawing out the dip of the man's waist and hips. "Of course you started with his ass."

Wendy whispered under a sigh and skilfully drew his toned back and shoulders.

They spent different times in all positions. And Junmyeon look so gorgeous in the white light, skin glowing. And the pose where the model laid out, back arched, one leg partly in the air and the other set down on the love seat.

It was a shame too that he didn't have time to draw his face since he wanted to put such a beautiful piece of art from head to toe. He was lovely.

Completely and entirely ethereal.

But the two hours were up and Ms. Adams handed Junmyeon the robe again to cover up. They thanked Junmyeon and applauded him. Kris looked through the sketches he made and nodded to himself. It was a nice practice.

He looked up and to his disappointment Junmyeon had left already. It's been nice to have a conversation with him and perhaps ask if he wanted to pose as a model and he could draw his face.

With a sigh he and Wendy left the hall. "You know, I'm glad you dragged me here, this was fun. Especially watching you drool over the model, but I do admit he was really cute."

"He was so pretty, I wish we'd be able to sketch his face too. I'd like to have it in my sketch book, maybe his number too." Kris frowned and eventually said good bye to Wendy who walked to her dorm and Kris walked over to his car when he saw someone stand by the bus stop.

Did they know that no busses ran here at this time? Doing a U turn from his car he walked over to inform the person sitting at the stop. When getting closer he saw a familiar face and lit up when he realised it was Junmyeon.

"Hey, uhm, you know the busses only stop here during the day? We have night busses a ten minute walk away but that only goes once every hour and I'm pretty sure it's leaving in five minutes."

The brunettes smile fell and he lowered his head in defeat. "Seriously?" Kris nodded and the other man groaned. "I don't want to spend money on a taxi...could you ping what way the night bus is? I guess waiting is better than spending unnecessary money on a uber."

Kris nodded slowly but frowned slightly, not really at ease with having the man by himself somewhere he wasn't used with and it was dark. Late too so some drunk assholes were on their way home and it didn't sit well with him.

"Unless you want me to drive you? You're going back into town yeah?" Junmyeon nodded.

"Though are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't like the idea of you sitting there alone for an hour and I'm on my way in there either way, my apartment is by the town square."

"Really? You could drop me off there and I could walk home. Though, I can't pay."

"No issue, it's some company in the car." Kris smiled and Junmyeon got up with a nod and followed. "So, what made you pose as a model?"

"A friend said it was easy money. And since you are naked they pay rather good too because it's asking a lot. I do work at a museum but it's nice extra cash."

"Ah, I understand that. Easier than other jobs, must be nice?"

"It is! And people are professional about it too. I was a little sceptical at first because my look on art class was back in high school and back then people were assholes. But no one even bats an eye at it which is nice."

"Some people are juvenile though, but from experience it's mostly about breast and not men."

Kris opened the car and they got in and buckled up, ready to drive away. "You have a nice body, if you want you can look at the sketches I made." He murmured and turned around to take his bag and pull the book out and handed it to Junmyeon.

"You sure? My friend said that you shouldn't look through an artists sketch block."

"Well I'm giving you permission. Maybe it could be interesting to see how your body looks from another perspective?" He said and drove out from the parking lot as Junmyeon peeked at a page, scrolling through it from the back until he came to the drawings from today.

"Wow, you're really good! You even managed to get a bit of my face in on this one." He said, smiling as he looked over the five drawings.

"Yeah, I think you're really pretty, it'd be a waste to capture only your body. I was going to ask if you wanted to pose as a model some time for me so I could do a portrait, you left before I could though."

"I could do that! I like the idea of being captured in classic art, not just pictures. Will you make one for me?"

"Sure! I'll pay for your time of course. I'm not loaded but 20$ and a drawing as payment for being my model?"

"I'm in." Junmyeon said with a wide smile, closing the sketch book and engaging in planning of when and where until they reached Junmyeon's apartment. Kris thought he might as well drive him all the way home.

"So, Sunday at 1pm?" He said, taking his bag in his hand and the other resting on the handle to the car.

"Yea, just text or call if something comes up or you need to say anything."

"Okay, I look forward to it! Good night!"


	13. canon (angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this prompt online and I was like "yes, perfect!" And here we are, with some good old angst bc tbh, krisho is mainly angst. at least if you look at my writing. And I am off this week as well from my internship so I guess I can write more but I might have to fix a new spot. My mentor is amazing but things aren't working out rn for her. 
> 
> (I also changed the title of chap 11 to rejected halloween fic)
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well and since I'm off today i could make a longer chapter tomorrow hopefully! Thank you for all the amazing feedback !
> 
> angst, slight comfort

 

Junmyeon stared at his sleeping boyfriend with kisses eyes, fingers gently caressing his hair. They had been out eating dinner together before returning to the dorm only to eat popcorn and chocolate in bed as they watched a drama they followed. After making out for a few minutes before Yifan muttered he was tired.

Junmyeon was sleepy but he wasn't going to fall asleep yet, he was thinking. He had the ability to see another persons other timeline. What kind of life they could've had, no one knew except for him and his family. At first he couldn't control it when he'd see it, but after s few years he was able to figure out how to block it out. After all he came into a lot of contact with people in the idol industry.

He never used it on people anymore, he didn't like to see it since some timelines were horrible. However, he was curious about Yifan's. If they were together in other timelines. The elder didn't know about this either and he'd been afraid of telling him too in case it'd freak him out and dump him.

He remembered how it first happened when he was out playing with his neighbour, Jaewoo, who was his age. They were making sand castles and Junmyeon had held his wrist and gently helped him pat down a tower to a flat one.

Not knowing what really happened Junmyeon just started bawling as a vision of Jaewoo dying in the hospital a few weeks after being born filled his head. Worried over his friend Jaewoo had run to get their mothers who tried to calm him down. When Junmyeon told his mother what he saw the other woman paled.

He then heard the story of how Jaewoo had fluids in his lungs when he was born and had a chance of dying, but they managed to nurse him back to health.

It had been like dreaming, just more detailed and he remembered them.

That couldn't happen, they were in a group together.

Gently moving his hand down from his chestnut hair to caress his jaw Junmyeon debated if it was clever or not. But curiosity and the idea of seeing them perhaps married in another life made him place a hand over his boyfriend's cheek and closed his eyes.

Though, what he saw was not what he wanted to see and immediately regretted it, but he didn't pull away.

In some he'd appear together with Yifan, however only briefly while on a award show, meeting for work or at a wedding where he wasn't the one standing with Yifan at the altar. The common theme he noticed however was how much happier the latter was when he wasn't with Junmyeon.

He smiled more frequently, gums showing and laughing loudly. Junmyeon started to tremble, tears breaking out under his lids. Yifan wasn't this happy with him, compared to the timelines he saw this that he lived in seemed to be the worst.

Though when coming to see this timeline, seeing the future, he witnessed Yifan without him, happier.

Removing his hand and opening his eyes he realised Yifan was awake, sleepily watching him and brows furrowing in worry when seeing the tears. "Hey...what's up?"

Sitting up quickly Junmyeon wipes his eyes and threw his legs over the side of the bed, clutching into the sheets. "It's fine. Go back to sleep Yifan you need to rest, we both know you had troubles with your chest pains today."

His voice was cold and clipped. He needed to be alone, to calm down... it was too much to see.

"Junmyeon you're not fine, you're crying. Did you have a bad dream?" Oh he wished it was a bad dream. What did he think? That every timeline would be perfect with them ending up together in each one? But why did this have to be one of the bad ones? This Junmyeon didn't want to be the one to be the cilantro in Yifan's story.

He hadn't realised he was shaking badly and uncontrollably crying until Yifan moved to sit behind him, pulling him back into his broad chest to hug him. Junmyeon felt like screaming at him to let go and go away. He'd be happier without him.

Junmyeon already knew of Yifan's distaste towards the company and industry after years of bad treatment and neglect, especially when coming to his pains. He wasn't happy, Junmyeon knew Yifan wasn't and he kept trying to talk him into not trying to leave the group for his own selfish reasons.

Love could make you think unclearly and all he wanted was to be with Yifan, and the latter wanted the same. Right? He stayed because he loved Junmyeon. Or else he'd leave. But then why didn't Yifan smile at him as much as he did before.

Through hiccups and sharp quick inhales Junmyeon pressed out a few wet words as he stared at his boyfriend. "Do-do you even love me?"

Yifan looked taken aback by the question and stared at him with wide eyes and brows raised for a moment before looking concerned. "Junmyeon, you know I do. I love you so much." He assured, the hand that had been rubbing his arm moved up to his neck. "Why are you asking such stupid questions?"

"You're a liar." The younger wheezed and pressed his face into Yifan's sweater. "How can you say that? You're not happy, you could have it so much better...without me. I'm the worst thing to happen to you."

"Jun, what the hell has gotten into you? I would not be better of or happier without you! You can't sit here and say things like that, what kind of awful dream did you have?" Yifan tried to pull him back to lie down again but Junmyeon squirmed free, pushing himself away. Shooting up to stand on the floor by the bed he shook his head.

"No, no it's not dreams. I can see things, different timelines, when I touch people. I-I....I don't use it but I was curious. I wondered if we were together in any other timeline. But-but we weren't. And every time e your smile was twice as big as I've ever seen. You were so happy."

He knew he must sound crazy, that Yifan must think he's insane. And by judging by his face Junmyeon as right. "Why are you even with me? Why do you stay? I'm the worst thing that could happen to you. I keep convincing you to stay here and I watch as your symptoms get worse and worse every week. I'm prisoning you here because I love you. And you just convince yourself you love me back so something will distract you from how bad you re-"

"Shut up!" Junmyeon was interrupted by Yifan yelling at him in frustration. Staring at the elder who also had stood up the younger felt like running, he didn't want to hear it.

"I hate hearing you talk lies. You can't just assume things! I'm the one that decides wether or not I want to leave and if o had wanted to, if I didn't love you, I would've long ago." Junmyeon wasn't sure what to feel and simply stood where he was, curled in on himself in pity. "I love you."

"Please...stop. Don't say that when you know you're lying. I saw you leave us, packing your things without a word and never coming back." He began sobbing again, hands coming up to cover his face. "You didn't even tell me...if you love me you would."

Yifan went quiet, looking at Junmyeon sinking to the ground in despair. His whole body trembled. A part of him didn't understand how Junmyeon could know of his plan of running away in the middle of the night without a word. Was Junmyeon even human?

He got up and grabbed the duvet on his way, sitting down on the floor next to him. Pulling him into his chest Yifan sighed. "You know, just because I'm planning on it doesn't mean I don't love you. I know you'll convince me to stay because I want to be with you. But I'm not happy here, I'm not well. We deserve to be treated like humans."

Junmyeon went lax in Yifan's embrace, just blankly looking at nothing. He felt so heavy and disoriented, all he wanted was it to be normal. He wanted to be normal.

"Then just leave. Don't lead me on, making me think that we might have something in the future is cruel Yifan. I can't...I-I don't want to be the thing holding you back against your will. You'll think badly of me in the future, blame me. I don't want to be that."

Yifan silently ran a hand through his blonde hair, pressing a kiss to his temple. "They do say if you love something, let it go."


	14. hybrid au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again a au where you should keep in mind that in this au hybrids are people and are not slaves or anything ! though this is a lil taste on something i will work on more and make a longer fic of some time, just like testing it out a little!
> 
> this is a day late and i currently am a day late but hopefully i can post the other one shot later tonight but it might be a little rushed and probably will be smut. i hope you enjoy ! thanks for the lovely feedback ! <3

His legs hurt, he was tired and he would really love a warm bath right now. He’s been hiking for a week and the heavy backpack on his back was weighing him down more than in the beginning and the steep hills of the mountain end did not help. Nither that there was heavy snowfall and cold biting wind.

 

Yifan had not planned on this when venturing up in the alps, no weather channel had said anything about a storm before he walked out the door a week ago. However his smile spread over his face when he spotted a small timber house on top of one of the hills with a broken white fence that was partly covered by snow.

 

It looked like no one was living there so maybe if the door wasn’t locked and he couldn’t see anyone inside he could crash there for a few hours before heading back home when the snowstorm ended. Better cut the hike short than jeopardize his life.

 

Not many people lived this far out, if any. And if they did they owned large farms so it was a large chance it was a abandoned little house for him to use for a few hours as a checkpoint.

 

After making a round peeking through the windows he was blocked with the same pair of dirty white curtains with pink flowers on. It was hard to see anything more through the snow either way. Though he knocked on the door to make sure but after ten minutes of waiting for someone to answer he carefully checked the handle and grinned to himself when the door opened. 

 

Pleased that he would be able to actually sit inside a house for the first time for a week he closed the door and locked it with the twist lock on the handle. Humming he looked around the house and noticed the actually pretty neat surroundings. _ No one must’ve been here to throw the things on the ground yet _ . He thought as he wandered through the living room area when he heard a thud from the other room and his head snapped in that direction.

 

_ Shit _ . He cursed.  _ Someone did live here and he just came wandering in like a idiot. Unless….this place was haunted. _

 

He carefully walked towards the bedroom and peeked in. “Uhm...hello? Is anyone here? I’m sorry for breaking in I didn’t know anyone lived here. I’m a hiker, I was just looking for a place to crash for a few hours. It’s snowing quite some and I didn’t want to get lost in it.” He however only saw a few books lying on the floor when he entered the room.

 

_ Maybe this place really was haunted…  _

 

Yifan let out a small sigh and took his backpack off and walked over to pick the books up and place them back into the shelf where they must’ve fallen from. “Might as well do that as a sorry.” When turning to the side he saw a pair of feet clad in beige knitted socks and the rest of the person’s body covered by the edge of the shelf. To the person’s left was a laundry basket filled with clothes.

 

“Hello?” Yifan tried again and he saw the way the pair of feet curled and twitched, as if wanting to run or hide further into the corner but unable to. He leaned a little to the side and was met by two pair of terrified brown eyes and a pair of dusty brown bunny ears pressed to the back of his mop of wet blonde hair in fear.

 

_ Great Yifan, you break into someone poor bunny hybrids house and scare the hell out of him. _

 

“Hey, uhm...I’m sorry I really don’t mean any harm.” Taking a step closer he soon stopped when he saw how the boy scrambled to move away, breathing hurried and whole body trembling. Poor thing was scared half to death.

 

Yifan had never handled a bunny hybrid before, most hybrids he knew were predatory animals or at least carnivores. He had very basic knowledge of how to act around bunny hybrids. Probably he should just pick his bag back up and leave the poor thing alone, but Yifan being Yifan wanted to make sure the hybrid was alright and that he was forgiven.

 

“Okay ah…” He ran a hand through his black hair trying to think of what to do and came to the conclusion he should probably sit down so he wasn’t as tall and terrifying. Afterall Yifan was rather tall and if the bunny hybrid was sure he’d attack or hurt him maybe making himself smaller would work in calming him down.

 

Nodding to himself he removed his jacket and the act seemed to scare him since he let out a shriek and curled up further, hiding his head between his knees and Yifan felt his heart break. That sound cut right through him. 

 

“Hey hey it’s okay I won’t hurt you.” Yifan said and sat down cross legged in front of the trembling male who was sniffling into his caramel brown flannel pants. No kind of interaction seemed to work, the hybrid didn’t even peek up at him.

 

He was about to speak again when the hybrid mumbled something inaudible into his knees between little sniffles. He whimpered and Yifan noticed the pathetic sounds, anxiously biting into his bottom lip and glancing at the door. Did he live here alone or was there someone more in here?

 

“I’m Yifan. I’m a hiker and I don’t mean any harm, I’m sorry for frightening you.” He tried in mandarin and the hybrid’s ears twitched and he carefully peeked over his knees but he seemed to be trying to find a escape route as his eyes darted around the room. “I’m sorry I barged in like this but your house was the closest one in I don’t know how long. It’s a snowstorm outside.”

 

“Please don’t hurt me.” The hybrid whimpered, now very clearly and Yifan quickly registered it as korean and he picked up, telling the hybrid once again he was a hiker seeking shelter. The bunny looked at him with disbelief but seemed to relax a fraction more.

 

“I’m honestly so sorry. I uhm...have some things in my bag if you want something as a peace offering? Hold on…” He stood up to get his bag and the hybrid scrambled back and hit the bookshelf with a thud and Yifan bit his lip as he kneeled down and dug into the side bag until he found the kind of tacky pin he got in France. A small flag simulating waving in the wind and a tiny replica of the eiffel tower next to it with thee text “France” underneath.

 

He carefully crawled back on all fours not to fright the bunny hybrid and laid the pin on the floor then sat back away from it to give the bunny hybrid some space. “What’s your name? I’m Wu Yifan, I’m from Canada but I grew up in China. I studied in Korea for some time, is that where you’re from? Since you speak Korean I can only assume.”

 

Yifan waited patiently for the other, making sure to show he was not a threat as he sat back, a little hunched over. He looked around the room and read the titles on the many many books in the shelf as the wind roared outside. After a few minutes the bunny hybrid did a hesitant move forward to look at the pin, the curiosity in him taking over as he glanced at the pin.

 

“It’s a gift for you.” The smaller man flinched as he spoke and Yifan smiled a little apologetic. “I’m really sorry for breaking in. I hope you can let me stay until it stops snowing and I can find my way back down the mountains.”

 

“Junmyeon.” The bunny hybrid said as he took the pin and scurried back into the corner, knees up to his chest and hands still trembling as his fingers touched the pin.

 

“Junmyeon, is that your name?” The bunny hybrid, Junmyeon, nodded and clasped the pin in his hand tightly. “What a beautiful name. Myeon means cotton right? Like your cottontail.”

 

Junmyeon froze at the mention of his tail and ears folded back in fear.  _ Damn it Yifan _ … Why did he have to mention his tail? He sighed and bowed his head. “Hey, I’m sorry I said that, I didn’t mean anything by it. Your name is very pretty, but I don’t want anything to do with your tail!”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“I’m traveling the world. Well currently I’m hiking through Switzerland and France. I’m heading to Germany next then I’ll be going back to Canada for a break. I’ve been away from home for three months.” He smiled and watched as Junmyeon examined the pin in his hands again, sniffing it a second. “Have you traveled?”

 

Junmyeon shook his head and unclasped the security back to the pin and put it on his knitted cream sweater, a small smile on his lips. “I go to the village sometimes to get food. Can’t you go there? They have inns you could stay in.”

 

“Well, I would but it’s a snow storm outside right now and the snow is up to my knees. Would you let me stay just until it calms down? I have my own gear so I could sleep on the floor. Please?” The hybrid looked him over for a minute, probably trying to figure out if he should allow it or not. Eventually he let out a sigh.

 

“Fine, just until the storm settles. I have a couch but it’s small, though the floor is cold in the night. Especially if it’s snowing.” He muttered and slowly stood up, eyes never leaving Yifan as he got out of the small space between the bookshelf and laundry basket. Never turning him his back Junmyeon grabbed a towel and placed it over his head. “I-I was going to make dinner so you can go out in the living room and wait.”

 

Yifan nodded, slowly standing up as well, making sure not to do any sudden movements. “Should I leave this by the door?” The hybrid nodded but didn’t move to walk out until Yifan himself took his things and wandered out from Junmyeon’s room. Probably scared of being attacked from behind.

 

It was a rather large house, he could stand up straight and there were a lot of doors and he was curious about what it was behind them. Though Junmyeon already didn’t trust him so running around his house opening doors might not be a clever idea. So he set his things down by the door and dug out a few things from his bag before sitting down in the couch.

 

Junmyeon had left the ingredients for dinner out and ran into his room again and when coming out he wore a old looking dirty white cap, ears crammed into the small space as he began chopping up vegetables and boil water. He didn’t say anything but every other minute he glanced over his shoulder to look at Yifan who decided to read a book so he didn’t notice much. Though after a while he set the book down and looked over at the hybrid.

 

Getting up he watched as Junmyeon flinched and visibly went rigid, shoulders tensing and hand tightening around the handle of the pot while stirring. Carefully making his way over Yifan smiled at him. “Do you need any help? I feel bad just sitting around watching you.”

 

“No I’m good. You can just sit down.” Yifan frowned and tapped his finger against the counter top. Junmyeon squirmed a little to the side and lowered his head, a act he knew meant showing submission. Something wasn’t right with him, Yifan knew that bunny hybrids were rather scared and jumpy, but Junmyeon seemed terrified of everything and while sure he basically broke into his house. Yifan had met a bunny hybrid before and she had been rather easy to get along with once she knew he wasn’t a threat.

 

“You sure? I could set the table if you tell me where the plates and utensils are. We’re having soup I presume?” WIth a timid nod he pointed at a cupboard then another but didn’t say anything more and Yifan just nodded as he opened the first and took out two bowls he found neatly placed on the lowest shelf. None of them matched, one design of everything.

 

Then getting two spoons from the other before walking to the table and set the plates out. He wasn't sure where Junmyeon preferred to sit but he could change that later in that case. Standing by the table he waited for Junmyeon to be done with the soup and soon he walked over with his gaze lowered on the soup and slowly put the pot down on a trivet so it wouldn’t burn the table. Taking the ladle he served both of them and sat down quietly, eating the soup as if he was scared of someone snapping at him for doing it.

 

“What made you move here? It’s very far away from the closest town and a hell of a walk.” He said with a small laugh, trying to engage in conversation, but he could tell Junmyeon didn’t want to talk. Or perhaps he wasn’t used to it.

 

“That’s meant by it, I wanted to be as far away from people as possible and they still come barging into my house.” He muttered, eyes glued to his half empty bowl. “I feel safer here alone than I would otherwise.”

 

“Why Switzerland of all places though? Isn’t it rather cold here?”

 

“The landscape is beautiful and it’s open. I can do whatever I want and I don’t feel cramped into a apartment in a busy town. I get anxious around people in cramped spaces.”

 

After that the conversation died down and Junmyeon took all the dishes and set them in the sink to be cleaned. Walking over to take the pot he turned his back to Yifan and the latter pushed his chair back to stand up. The sound and fast movement made Junmyeon jump and drop the pot, the little soup that was still in spilled out. “Are you oka-”

 

“I’m sorry ! I’m s-sorry I didn’t mean for that to happen… I-I.” He was panicking, visibly. The hybrid scrambled to run to a door that apparently was a supply closet and hurried back to clean up the mess with a towel. Yifan cringed as he fell to his knees way to hard and began rubbing up the mess from the floor. Frowning he crouched down to grab the pot to help and Junmyeon shrieked, flinching back and holding his forearms up in front of his face.

 

_ Oh… _

 

His stomach twisted as he understood exactly why he acted so withdrawn and terrified. Taking the pot and carefully placing it on the counter next to them he placed a hand on Junmyeon’s arm. “Hey..I won’t hit you, I’m not going to hurt you Junmyeon. I promise you that I won’t do anything.” Yifan tried to assure and he realised Junmyeon was trembling again.

 

“It’s fine, it was just a little mistake. No one’s going to hurt you for it, I won’t hurt you, honestly.” His voice was low and he removed his hand. “Here, you go and sit down for a while and I’ll wipe this up.” Yifan nudged him to stand up after he lowered his arms then padded over to the couch and sat down, staring into nothing.

 

Yifan cleaned it up and washed of the towel before walking back to where the supply closet had been and put it back, hanging it over a bucket. Walking back to sit down next to the hybrid. Junmyeon had his thighs pressed together and hands in his lap, eyes on the TV that wasn’t turned on. “Is that why you live so far away?”

 

Junmyeon nodded, lifting his hand to take the dirty cap off, glancing at Yifan as he did before letting his ears fall out, the fur a little messed up. “He used to grab my ears.” He just explained, looking at the cap before putting it on the coffee table. Yifan just nodded and watched as Junmyeon fixed his ears. “If I tried to run he would grab my ears and drag me somewhere.”

 

“That’s horrible.” Yifan muttered, looking at the soft ears, something told him that something similar would happen with his tail as well thinking about he reacted when he mentioned it. “Wanna talk about it? A friend of mine had an abusive partner, and maybe it’d be good for you to talk about it?”

 

Junmyeon looked at him and grabbed his ear, tugging at it nervously as he jumped up to turn on the TV, muttering that it was too quiet and curled up in the corner of his couch. “We were together for a few years. I didn’t realize it was bad. I was never treated well by anyone so I thought it was just how things were. After a few weeks of nightly research of why my partner was hitting me I realized it wasn’t right. But I was too scared to talk back.”

 

Yifan nodded, turning on the couch to look at him closely. “One day I did and he grebbed me by my ears and said if I told anyone he’d cut my tail off. I was terrified and didn’t dare even leave him, but I broke up with him when we were out in public on a lunch because he couldn’t act out without being arrested. I had already shipped off all my stuff to Switzerland and gotten a house. I sat there until he got tired of me and left, I took my bag and went to the airport.”

 

“And how long have you been here then? How long has it been?” Junmyeon was tugging at his ear, perhaps a nervous gesture if anything. 

 

“Two years. He hasn't reached out or tried to find me which is good. But I'm afraid if I leave this house he'll find me. I don't want to be found I-I thought you were him when you walked in. I had just gotten out of the shower and I heard the door open and I hid. I thought he was here to drag me back home or cut my tail off.”

 

“You know, you could report him to the police? Threats like that are taken seriously. You can't tell someone you'll cut a part of their body off without getting shit for it.” Yifan muttered and looked at the now dry, slightly wavy, dark blonde hair and the dusty beige ears lazily lying down over his head. 

 

“But I don't want to see him again. That mean going to court and I'm scared it'll be ruled over and I don't win. I've read so much about abusive relationships since then and a lot of them don't get a good ending.” He looked at Yifan, ears perking up. “Your friend, what did he do?”

 

“He was also a hybrid, a cat though, he sent it in to the police and got a restraining order plus he won in court and he went to prison for some time. Though I do admit that the punishment is not as serious as they should be.” Junmyeon only nodded and sniffed, rubbing his nose and looking at the TV again.

 

“I just want to move on right now I don’t care, I have a calm nice life here by myself and the nature is calming like I said. I don’t do well around tons of people. I panick, being a bunny hybrid helps plenty with calming to you know.” The sarcasm was evident and Yifan nodded. He himself wasn’t a hybrid but he had several friends who were and they would always complain about some part of it. 

 

His friend Jongdae who was the cat hybrid with a restraining order filed against his old boyfriend used to groom his own three cats with his tongue and cough up hairballs. Chanyeol who was a dog hybrid hated how his tail would wag and knock things down when he was happy, or it would indicate a feeling he didn’t mean to show. But everyone thought it was cute. Once his boss told him he got a promotion and while his face was rather stoic with a thankful smile his tail was wagging in excitement until his boss grinned.

 

“It’s fine, it’s just who you are.” He assured the hybrid with a smile. “Your bunny traits make you you and honestly I think it’s nice. Prey animal hybrids always tend to be the friendliest once you get to know them too since their trust is strong. Having that trust broken must really fuck your perspective up on people huh?”

 

Junmyeon nodded. “I don’t trust anyone and I wasn’t allowed to have friends. I had one friend back in Korea, non hybrid, but she moved to Thailand and I was alone so I was never around many other people than my ex. He would hit me if he saw me talking to someone. In the end I just stayed at home, cowering in the nest I built in fear.” 

 

They both were silent for a while before Junmyeon got up. “I’m going to go to sleep, don’t touch too many things and if you do put it back where you found them.” He muttered and walked into his room, closing the door and he could hear him walk back and forth and the sound of blankets moving until it got quiet from the other room. 

 

Junmyeon took all of his blankets and opened the small supply closet in his room that he had emptied to make a nest in. Taking his duvet he crawled in and tucked himself in the cramped space, curled up in the mess of blankets until he fell asleep. It had been a stressful so this could probably calm him down quite a bit. He just hoped that this Yifan didn’t ruin his house or lied to him.

 

He wasn’t sure how much he trusted him and now that Yifan knew he had been abused in a previous relationship he had to keep his guards up in case he tried something. He’d read about how it was easy to fall for false security when it came to being a victim of domestic abuse after reading so many articles online. 

 

Yifan himself sat out in the small couch in his sleeping bag reading on what he could about bunnies and bunny hybrids. He found a few things and tips on how to deal with frightened bunnies and an article from a bunny hybrid support and care center that spoke about how to get better after a abusive partner. 

 

It was a lot of things he knew would be out of line to do, like massaging his ears, grooming him and so on. Though what he could do was make him some breakfast in the morning as a thank you for letting him stay over. Porridge and thick soups were recommended as comfort foods for rabbits and he found a few good recipes he hoped there were ingredients for.

 

So after waking up a few hours later once it was nearing seven in the morning Yifan woke up to find himself alone in the living area. The kitchen was open so he could clearly see that no one was there either working by the counter. Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes he slowly got up from the couch and stretched his long limbs, aching a little from the long walk and being cramped up. 

 

“I do wonder where the toilet is…” He muttered, running a hand through his messy black hair and walked to one door to check but was met by a large pantry with food in instead and he noted to go through it once he found a toilet. After looking through four more doors he finally found the bathroom and locked himself in.

 

Afterwards he rummaged through the pantry and fridge he found all he needed except for milk, but he could use water. Junmyeon was still asleep as he began making some porridge that as fit for breakfast, there was a window by the counter and he could clearly see that it was still snowing a lot. He wouldn’t be able to leave just yet then. 

 

Yifan was half way through the breakfast when Junmyeon came out of his room with a duvet wrapped around his small body, covering his head. However when feeling the smell of food his ears perked up, making it fall back and his tired eyes widened and nose twitching. Ears high and curiosity taking the best of him padded over to look into the pot Yifan stirred in.

 

“What’s this?” He asked and looked around the room to make sure nothing was out of place and saw that there was an absolute mess in the kitchen. 

 

“Vegetable porridge. I read online that it was a good comfort for bunny hybrids!” He smiled and took a spoon, holding it out with a hand underneath so it wouldn’t drip. Junmyeon took it carefully, fingers brushing together as he took the spoon and blowed on it before putting it in his mouth.

 

“Mh, it tasted good. C-can I add some thyme?” Yifan nodded with a smile and stepped to the side to let him season it as he wanted. Junmyeon looked at him carefully and slowly began to gathering herbs from a cabinet and began sprinkling in different things, tasting it on and off until he found something that was good.

 

“I like it like this, I hope it’s still fine for you. Thank you for making breakfast.” He said and stood on his toes to grab two bowls and two cups to boil tea. “I hope chamomile is okay I don’t have anything else, maybe some mint if you dig into the cabinet.” He offered a small smile and grabbed two cups.

 

“Chamomile is just fine. I didn’t know bunny hybrids had to have such a strict diet, having such sensitive digestion system.”

 

“Yeah but I can eat more vegetables than bunnies can and it’s not harmful for me to eat things that can develop gas. I just can’t eat meat or spices much.” 

 

Yifan nodded and helped putting it all up and Junmyeon was about to tell him no because he was getting a little annoyed that he kept moving around so much and touching everything. The other might not know it but his scent was strong, cardamom and vanilla, and he was getting it everywhere. Frowning he boiled the water and poured up some water for the both of them and handed Yifan a cup who was sitting by the table.

 

“So...it’s still snowing. I guess you’ll be staying a bit longer.” Yifan nodded, taking a spoonful of the porridge. It tasted a lot like thyme but it was good. “Was...was the couch comfortable?”

 

“Yeah I mean I’m a little too tall but it worked.”

 

“Okay, uhm..I don’t do much during the day except knitting and crochet blankets. There is internet but it’s not really the best out here and not much to watch. Honestly I barely understand what they say on TV.”

 

“It’s fine I got things in my bag to entertain myself with for a while and the storm should have gone by then right?”

 

Junmyeon nodded and ate his breakfast in silence, stealing glances from Yifan occasionally, his duvet wrapped around his body warming him up in the cold house. He wondered if he could maybe help Junmeyon back into being able to trust people again. He deserved that.


	15. au (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok one day late smut !! I guess I might just be a day or so late with everything but I hope that's fine, I have s lot to do. Strap up for the next one shot is all I'm saying. Hope you enjoy reading as always and if you'd like to leave a prompt you could send either a dm or a ask on tumblr (@merry-kris-mas) with "Yifan bday project" in the beginning and I might do it towards the last days. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and feedback !

When lowering his hand from the wooden sliding door Junmyeon wondered what kept him coming. He didn't really belong here, they all knew that. He'd turned his back to these kind of people, on friends, on lovers. In order to live a normal life.

Eventually the door slid open and a familiar face with sharp features greeted him. "He's in the bathing room." Zitao said and stepped to the side to let him enter.

Toeing his outworn white sneakers he slipped his feet into the red silk slippers. His red silk slippers. "Thank you Tao." He said and offered a small smile and in return he got a nod.

It all still looked the same, much hadn't changed since his last visit. The decor was still classic, still red and gold. Junmyeon knew the route to the master bedroom and connecting washroom like the back of his own hand.

Honestly he'd lost count of how many times he'd walked down these halls. Sometimes the house was filled with people, other times only a few.

Junmyeon took a right and hooked his hand in the handle to slide the door open.

Why did he keep coming back?

The door closed behind him with a soft thud. A vinyl record played looming and out drawn Chinese music, fitting to the dark candle lit room. His eyes directly laid on the bed where he'd laid so many times, sprawled out in the red and gold silk.

A part of him would always miss how powerful he felt when he was a part of this.

Making a bee line for the drawer with the vinyl he ran his fingers over the dark wood to the dragon head shaped knobs to pull out a drawer. His clothes still laid neatly folded.

He wasn't sure how to feel about all of his things still being here, the things he forgot in a rush to leave. They were kept and stored.

As if he'd come back any day, or never left.

Taking out the red robe he felt the cool material with the pads of his fingers.

"Might as well."

Junmyeon whispered to himself and closed the drawer, slowly peeling his pants and sweater off to pull the robe on. He shuddered at the feeling and missed the sound of the washroom door opening and closing.

"Junmyeon." Another shiver was sent down his spine at the sound of his dark tone voice his name. Like feathers trailing down his spine, leaving a pleasant tingling feeling in his whole body.

"Yifan." He replied, turning around to face the man who stood across the room, black satin pants hanging low on his hips, the fit loose around his toned thighs. The matching short robe open, showing his tattooed and sculpted chest.

He looked different. The last time they met like this Yifan had brown hair. Chestnut to be exact. Now it was black with white strikes and it made him look older.

Well he was older, 3 years his senior to be exact. But 34 wasn't the age to get grey hair. Though he'd changed so much since they met back in college years.

His eyes got gentler, older, wiser. Junmyeon liked the way Yifan looked at him with those dark eyes, but gazing too deep was dangerous.

Lines in his face deeper and features sharper. New scars here and there, perhaps from cutting on a razor when shaving. But deep down he knew it was from other activities.

As Yifan walked closer he could see the silver hoops in his ears, the studs that weren't there before. On his long fingers were several rings. One with a sigil he was familiar with, some older than them both, some new purchases.

Yifan laid his hands over his biceps so carefully, as if he'd hurt him. He gently slipped them up to his shoulders and lifted one hand to caress Junmyeon's cheek with his fingers. As of to make sure he was really there.

He had also changed in the years that had passed. His hair that once was dyed blonde was back to its original brown hue and his eyes were tired from years of working as a teacher.

It took every fibre in Junmyeon's being not to throw himself into Yifan's embrace. Because even if he was a idiot and he only contacted Junmyeon about once a year he still loved Yifan deep down.

But when Yifan's fingers threaded through the short strands of his hair he couldn't help but lean into the touch before his face was tilted gently.

"Not will one day go by without me wondering where you are and how you're doing."

"You barley deserve me Yifan. You know in all honesty I don't want to be here. I've never wanted to."

"I know darling. I know so well you despise me, but I keep wanting to meet you. Hold you. I miss you so dearly."

"Then stop."

"I can't."

A sigh escaped Junmyeon and he pulled away from the other. Where Yifan had laid his large warm hands he now felt cold and he wrapped his own arms around himself to keep warm.

"I'm not here to bicker about this. And you didn't contact me to fight over this either. We both know what I want out of you, I told you a long time ago. Can't we just go on without pointless arguments?"

Yifan seemed like he wanted to say something against that but kept his mouth shut. Instead he took a step closer to cup his cheeks.

"If that's what you want." He whispered, pressing their lips together finally. Yifan's plump dry lips moved against his and a strong palm settled on the small of his back, pulling him closer as Yifan leaned forward.

Junmyeon gripped the black robe with one hand and the other wrapped around his neck. He tried not to fall over as Yifan shifted even closer, he had to take a step back and soon his lower back made contact with the sharp edge of his drawer.

"Why do you still have my clothes?" He asked between kisses as he was hoisted up on the drawer, barley missing the vinyl.

"In case you want to come back. After all they are yours. I can't just throw them out. I can't..."

Yifan tugged the tie of his robe open to expose Junmyeon's chest and for a second the latter felt self conscious. Compared to Yifan he looked rather unimpressive.

Years of late dinners at a greasy, cheap restaurant while grading papers and eating whatever sweets they had in the break room. He didn't have time to take care of his body like Yifan had and he knew he was more on the chubby side.

31 and still worried about his body image. Well, only in front of Yifan.

However the other just kissed him harder and ran his hands over his chest to his stomach. It felt too good to have Yifan's warm hands run over his skin, to feel the contrast of the cool rings along with the caresses.

Walking in clouds. That was the first thought that went through Junmyeon's head when Yifan began kissing down his neck and suck on his collarbones. It felt amazing. Similar and overwhelmingly good.

He knew he was a booty call and their encounters were purely for this, but a part of him felt wrong with getting hard.

It felt so good, but he hated Yifan.

But still, he loved him deep down.

Moaning loudly he gripped onto Yifan as he lifted him up on the drawer, record scratching before playing normally as the elder but into his shoulder. Junmyeon gasped, jerking in pain and one hand gripped the thick strands of hair to pull him away.

The other grinned and went right back into kissing his way down his chest. “You’re so beautiful.” Yifan whispered as he slipped his two hands between Junmyeon’s thighs, spreading them. Leaning in he kissed his inner thigh, grazing his teeth over the tender flesh, enjoying how they twitched.

Lips closing over a part he began sucking on the skin until it turned dark, soothing the part with his tongue before licking his way up to his hole, probing at the entrance once before collecting spit in his mouth to spit on his balls. Wrapping a hand around his cock Yifan began spreading out the spit. Junmyeon was trembling as he looked down at his ex fiancé.

“Let me take you to bed darling.” Yifan whispered, standing up to grab his thighs and pulling his legs so they wrapped around him. Junmyeon clung to him and allowed himself to laugh.

“Aren’t we too old to be carrying people around like this?” Yifan shrugged as he walked the distance to the large round bed, dropping him down on the red sheets. “Do you still use red because you think it makes me look good or is it just an old habit by now?”

“Why change something that was perfect from the beginning. That’s why I didn’t want to change you.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss him again, pushing the red robe off of his shoulders. “But I won’t deny that you still look just as gorgeous in red.”

Junmyeon licked his lips and looked at the ceiling as Yifan walked to the drawer to pull out the water based lube, quickly warming the lube up with his fingers to stretch him. There was a big circular mirror installed in the ceiling and he could see himself, he remembered lying there years back when he was young. Yifan had gotten it installed by curiosity of wanting to see how Junmyeon looked when he fucked him from that angle.

He held his own gaze as Yifan got back down to kiss over his hard cock. Gasping softly his back arched and legs falling apart as Yifan began licking his hole, one finger pressing into him and easing up the tight muscles. It was interesting watching yourself being fingered but he’d seen it before so his eyes cast down on Yifan who was looking straight at him, tongue pushing deeper into him and finger curling and twisting.

Dark eyes watching deeply into his, thick brows resting gently as he began pushing a second finger into his warm hole. Moaning out into the air Junmyeon felt the slippers on his feet slip of slowly. Twirling the fingers in a circular motion inside him Yifan licked his balls and gently sucked one into his mouth, releasing it with a pop.

Whining in the back of his throat when Yifan pulled his fingers out, grabbing his thighs and pulling him closer. Pushing the fingers back inside him he also let his tongue slip in between the digits. The younger breathed louder, chest rising and falling rapidly when the fingers pressed against his prostate and tongue curling inside him. “Yifan..” He breathed out, pushing his ass back in need of more.

It felt good, he never was with anyone else. He couldn't find himself to be with anyone else or even be touched by anyone else than Yifan or himself so it wasn’t a frequently occurring thing. He wondered if Yifan had someone, even if it was just a whore when he needed release.

Junmyeon jerked and Yifan pulled away, licking his lips and rubbing the circle of muscles with his fingers so gently. The black gown fell over his shoulders when leaning back and he fixed it back up. Standing on his elbows Junmyeon glanced at the bulge poking out under the fabric, a wet spot in the front. Licking his lips he glanced up at his ex fiancé.

“You want it sweetie? I can’t wait to see myself inside you, connected.” He breathed and leaned down, kissing his jaw and ear. Laughing under his breath Yifan hooked his thumbs in his waist bands and pulled his pants down, cock coming free and curling against his lower stomach.

“You're vile Yifan. Absolutely vile.” Junmyeon hissed, still out of breath. His hands gripped onto his hair and kept Yifan's face buried into his neck, feeling the tip of his cock rub against his thigh.

Why do I love you.

“If I remember correctly you loved that back in the days.” He mused while slicking his own cock up and nipping at the skin behind his ear.

“When we were twenty yes, we were young and it was exciting. You were so open with these things and it intrigued me. I wanted you to do vile things with me.” Yifan groaned next to his ear and Junmyeon let out a surprised gasp when getting hoisted up further on the bed.

“You know what that does to me. Hearing you say these things, hearing you moan my name.” His voice was a dark murmur in his ear and Junmyeon shuddered, wrapping his arms around Yifan's neck. “Listening to your pleas and moans. Your delicate voice making the most beautiful sounds.”

Junmyeon felt Yifan slowly jerk himself, tip leaking against his upper inner thigh and rings long forgotten on the drawer fell to the ground when the elder reached for the lube again. “I want this to be a easy glide so I can pound you.”

The promise of a rough treatment had him spread his legs wider. He was ready for Yifan to grip his hips and slam in as hard as he could, but instead he slowly pushed in while kissing his collarbone. “Weren't you going to fuck me?”

“Later. I want to make love to you first. We have time to play rough later. Now, I want to cherish every moment as I hold you.” Junmyeon swallowed a lump in his throat that refused to go down.

He hated Yifan. The way he could make his heart ache, jump and long. The way he owned it still after so many years.

“I hate you.” Junmyeon whispered but held Yifan even tighter, burying his face in his neck. The elder kissed his temple and lifted him up on the pillows before rocking into him with shallow thrusts. His smile was sad yet affectionate as he let Junmyeon cling to his chest.

With quiet sighs of pleasure Junmyeon let himself go. Allowed Yifan to take over and do as he pleased. Eventually his head fell back to the pillows, staring right into Yifan's brown eyes. His fingers traveled from his back to his shoulders, pushing the robe off only to lean on to kiss his shoulder.

Yifan kept one hand on the small if Junmyeon's back and the other on the bed. His eyes never leaving the beauty of Junmyeon's face, eyes hazy and kiss swollen lips parted and wet with saliva.

“I wish you came to lie beside me every night. Letting me hold you through the dark hours, listen to you, feel you. I want so much more than just this, I want more than your body Junmyeon.” The latter whimpered, nails digging into Yifan's back and eyes staring straight at himself in the mirror in the ceiling. He didn't want to hear it.

“Shut up…” His words had no bite in them, just a weak suggestion. God did he want to go back. Wake up tangled up with the other and trying to get away without waking him up. Having breakfast on the balking in the warm morning sun. Yifan. He wanted Yifan back.

“Just within my reach. Letting your ethereal being bless me. Only my eyes on you as you sit through a meeting with me. Watching you heat up tea for all of us. They miss you as well, they miss you so much. Even the dogs howl at night, wondering when, or even if you'll return.”

Junmyeon let out a choked moan, rolling his hips with Yifan's go his best ability. Trying not to listen to the sorrowful words spoken by the other. He refused to pay attention to it, simply staring at himself in the mirror through lidded eyes.

“You always come back when I ask. When I call. Why? You hate me, but why do you keep coming?” Yifan pulled out slowly so o lu the tip was inside before sliding in in a unhurried phase. Repeating the move a few times he lifted his head to block Junmyeon's view of himself. “Is there a reason as to why you would go through so much pain if you despise me?”

“I-I…” He was unable to put out a whole sentence or even think about what to say. All the younger did was gasp for air as he received that slow sensual rolls of Yifan's hips.

“You what darling? I'd love to hear you speak more even if it's words that'll cut me.” Junmyeon saw Yifan's hand move from the corner of his eye, lowering down between them to finally wrap around his cock. With lazy movements of his hand Yifan stroked his cock close to completion.

“Yifan….you-please..I want to come.” His voice rose a pitch and Yifan seemed disappointed by not getting more of a answer but he tightened his hold and watched Junmyeon's eyes close as he moaned. Angling his thrusts Yifan managed to hit his prostate enough to have the younger become a babbling mess underneath him.

“Yifan...Yi-f...fan.” He kept gasping his name like a mantra. The elder watched him become a total mess and Junmyeon clawed at his biceps and back, trying to grip the satin black robe but hands slipping. “I love you.” He sobbed out, body not cooperating with his mouth as he whimpered.

Yifan had heard the words as clear as day and paused his movements, slowly stroking him still. He noticed the tears in the corner of Junmyeon's eyes, wetting his lashes before falling down his temples to blend into his dark hair. Telling by how tight he clenched around his pulsing cock Junmyeon was close.

Deciding to jerk his hand faster the younger screamed as he came, staining himself and the sheets he knew would be hard getting the cum out of. But he didn't pay that any kind as he spasmed, jerking and sobbing for Yifan.

He was tight and not being able to hold back longer Yifan began thrusting into him again, but kept it as slow as before. Junmyeon was right out crying now, sobbing with his eyes closed and head turned to the side. It pained him to see him like that. But he leaned down and kissed his jaw and cheek until he with a last hard thrust came inside.

Junmyeon whimpered in response, limbs heavy and mind clouded. He felt out of it and he was so tired. He would sometimes spend the night and it looked like he would today. Cum dribbled down his ass when Yifan pulled out, kissing his tear stained trample.

Yifan never commented on his slip up or that he was crying. It happened sometimes. All he did was walk away to get a wet rag to wipe him clean with as he laid there limp. Sniffling he turned over and pulled the red robe that had slipped down his shoulders over himself as he curled up.

“I love you too.” Yifan said, voice just above a whisper and Junmyeon felt his eyes and nose burn as tears welled up. Eventually spilling into the sheets. However he kept his voice muffled and pretended he'd fallen asleep until Yifan laid down behind him, caressing his hair too lovingly. “I really do.”


	16. au (angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cough] so uhm I wrote this quickly to get it out and catch up with the date and I'm sorry. I hope you'll enjoy more sadness even tho I feel like most of these have been somewhat! I need to do something happy and cute I think. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and the kudos and comments! I'm glad y'all seem to enjoy it! 
> 
> angst, hinting at character death, house fire

This isn't happening.

Yifan had rushed home when their neighbours called and said their house was on fire. No one was sure about retails but it was growing rapidly. He'd dropped everything at the grocery store to sprint down to the parking lot and taking his car.

Probably speeding way over whatever the signs told him as he hurried back to their home street. The black smoke could be seen, he could feel dread in his stomach because Victoria never said anything about Junmyeon getting out. They had called the fire department and they were on their way, but living further out from the city it would take some extra time to get out there.

He could see a part of the ceiling had collapsed inwards as the flames licked it's way up the wood of their house. What had happened? People were gathered outside, neighbours speaking quietly and once they spotted Yifan they sent him sad looks.

Though he paid them no mind as he scanned the crowd for a familiar head of dark brown hair, but saw nothing. Junmyeon wasn't there, had he already gone out to the office?

When spotting Victoria he grabbed her arm. "Where's Junmyeon? Did you see him leave this morning?" She slowly just shook her head.

"No, I never saw him leave. He...he could still be in there. But the firemen should be here any minute! Please hold on." She said and tried to hold his hand to prevent him from walking towards the house.

"Has anyone checked?" He was panicking, his fiancé could be trapped in a room choking on the toxic smoke. Victoria shook her head and Yifan tried to pry his away from the woman.

"Victoria, let go." He gritted angrily but his eyes were watering and begging her to let go. He had to see if Junmyeon was there and if he needed to be saved from the building.

"Yifan no-" Before she could get a hold of him Yifan sprinted to their house, people yelled at him to stop and get back but he ignored them as he checked if the door was locked. When finding it unlocked he knew Junmyeon still had to be there.

With the distant yells and people trying to get him back Yifan opened the door and rushed in, avoiding burning furniture and holding a hand over his mouth. He coughed violently as he made his way through the bottom floor trying to find his fiancé. Eyes stinging from the smoke that pushed to the ceiling.

He looked around in the rooms but was only greeted by a empty room filled with smoke. Some doors were completely engulfed by the fire and he was unable to check.

Looking through the third room he heard a creak from the house and a muted cry for help. Yifan whipped his head in the direction of the sound and lowering his hand from his mouth he hurried out. "Junmyeon!" He yelled out, running to the last room in the end of the hall. The fire was visible from under the crack and with sweaty shaking palms he kicked the door in to avoid burning his hand in the handle.

A rush of smoke gushed out and he coughed until his lungs burned, bending over to grip his knees as he tried to take a few breaths through his coughs. "...fan.." Junmyeon's weak voice snapped him out of it and he looked up.

The ceiling was partly collapses in and furniture from the upper level had fallen down. Under the rumble he saw Junmyeon, dust and ash from the fallen house covered his face and hair. Fire painted the room red in a dangerous hue and rumble covered his finances body, a pool of something dark spilling out next to him.

Immediately falling to his knees he began trying to push the rumble off, however the tickling in his lungs had him bend over and cough until soot dribbled down his chin. Groaning he looked at Junmyeon who looked desperate.

"Wha...what are you doing? Get out." He croaked, coughing and with one weak hand tried to push him away. "G-go."

"No, I'm getting you out." Yifan said between coughs and took his hand, pressing a kiss to it. "Or staying here until the firemen are here. I feel rather tired and dizzy."

Junmyeon shook his head. "N- no...no Fan. The smo-" He began coughing, rasping and crying. "Toxic. You've b..breathed too much." Yifan knew he'd probably breathed in way more than he should of the toxic smoke but he had to make sure hue as alright.

"I won't make it...blood..too much." Yifan held his hand tightly and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "You go."

"No. I'll stay." His lungs burned and eyes watering as he let go to push rumble off. Most of it was floor boards and a old drawer. He saw the rather large piece of wood pushing into his lower abdomen, suit pants wet from blood and white shirt stained.

"Yifan.." Junmyeon sobbed. "Eve...n if I-I'd get out..I won't live. Fan, I've breathed too much, lo-lost too much blood." He tried as Yifan carefully pushed all rumble off of him, panting and coughing.

Yifan was sweating through his black dress shirt and hands burned from pushing off the warm wood. The fire in the room was getting bigger but he didn't pay it no mind. He couldn't move Junmyeon without hurting him and Yifan was pretty sure he couldn't even pick him up. He felt way too weak.

Junmyeon stared at him, eyes tired and unfocused. All Yifan did was look back. "Baby...we said long ago we'd go through everything together right.." Tears welled in his eyes, not only from the smoke. "We'll go through this together too. I'll stay by your side until the fire department is here."

Smiling at the younger he laid down next to him, pushing his brown hair back in slow caring motions. "Yifan.." He whispered and the other nodded. "I love you... please come closer."

Yifan obeyed without question, scooting closer until his chest touched Junmyeon's shoulder. He kissed his cheek then chapped lips. "I love you too baby, so much. We'll be fine."

The house creaked in protest to the fire fighting it way higher and he heard something fall from somewhere in the house. But all he cared about was Junmyeon, comforting him. He needed to protect him if anything more happened.

"Y-Yifan... I'm scared." Junmyeon sobbed, hand reached out for him and Yifan took it, holding his fiancé close and kissing his temple. "I don't want....to die."

The elder hushed him, caressing his hair and hand. "You won't. I'm here." He cooed and Junmyeon turned his head to look at him. "I'm right here holding you baby. Just relax okay."

Sirens were heard through the roaring fire and Yifan coughed into his arm. "Hear that? We'll be saved. It's fine." Junmyeon nodded and closed his eyes, leaning into his fiancé. Yifan held him tighter as he heard the house creak and crumble, with a last kiss to Junmyeon's cheek he closed his eyes as well.


	17. extras au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lol cutesy au!! I'm not feeling very good today and have been on the verge of a panic attack for the whole day so I hope this is fine! 
> 
> fluff

“Wu Yifan.” The man said, taking the much smaller hand in his and shook it. “Kim junmyeon.” The other replied with a smile and they sat down at the small round table to the side of the café.

Around them people were setting up for a scene for a movie. They were two extras that were supposed to sit in the back and have a conversation about whatever, as long as it looked real. Junmyeon had been working here and there as a background character for several movies and was used to spark up a useless conversation.

“So, what brought you here?” Junmyeon asked as they sat back, making themselves comfortable. They were filming for a movie set in the 90’s and while everyone wore awful fashion Junmyeon and Yifan had been lucky enough to get to wear normal suits.

“My friend is a extra as well and he tipped me about this since he was a extra the last filming. What do you usually do though, I assume that you don’t work as an extra all day every day.” Junmyeon laughed and nodded.

“No, I’m actually a professor in history on a day to day basis. Just need some extra cash for a kitchen I'm saving for. It's like finally I'll be able to finish my apartment.”

“Oh! I just got a industrial fridge for my kitchen a few months back to fit stuff into, it was a good choice since I can fit more into it. I love cooking and spend a lot of time in the kitchen!” Yifan replied and Junmyeon lit up.

“Wow! I'm not that great with cooking but I'm learning. I love to bake, it tastes good if I can say so myself, but it doesn't look very appetising.” The other man chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, getting comfortable in his chair, pushing it a little closer once they said they began filming.

“As long as it tastes good it’s fine. You’re not participating in any competitions right? Just some fun in the kitchen and treat your friends with delicious baked goods.” Nodding in agreement Junmyeon looked at the other extras. “So what more do you like to do except cooking?”

“It might be a little childish but I stargaze a lot. Just on my free time, I work at an office that make commercials. But I own a telescope and quite a collection of astrology books. Astronomy as well, I think both are interesting and I map out stars in the night when I have time.” Junmyeon noticed the slight flush to his ears and he couldn’t help himself but to grin widely at how cute it was.

“Not at all, I mean more people really should be interested in what’s out there. It’s incredible that we’re a part of such a big thing. But I don’t think I’m smart enough to really read into it but I like to read about it sometimes and I follow NASA on instagram. And I know my zodiac sign, gemini. People seem to be negative towards geminis though.”

“It’s complicated since we don’t know anything. Most of what we got written in learning books are guesses based on what scientists come up with. We all might be totally wrong. But yea, it’s a lot out there.” He trailed of a little, nodding as he looked at Junmyeon’s hands. “I’m a scorpio. It’s a pretty good match actually. I don’t know how much you read into zodiac signs but even if scorpio and gemini are very different they have their similarities and can spark quite the interesting conversations.”

Junmyeon placed his laced hands on the table and leaned forward a little. “Really? So we could be good friends then? Too bad we can’t use our phones now I’m curious to check it out.” He drummed his fingers casually over the table.

“Yea, I mean I had a crush in highschool who was a gemini so I spent a lot of time on every site I could find trying to compare if our signs fit together or not. I remember being disappointed in the results since I wanted it to say “you’re a perfect match” but it was more like “once there’s attraction it’s very strong but it’s hard to find”.”

“That’s sad, did you ever ask her out?” Yifan shook his head and answered simply. “No, and he wasn’t a girl. But it’s fine, I mean it’s not like it was a long lasting crush either way. I found out he didn’t like basket and I was on the team so I was a little bitter over that too.”

“No way! You were in your school’s basketball team? That’s really cool, I was never very athletic as a child, a real little shrimp and would always just try get out of gym when we had. I regret that now when I got back pains and I have to go get massage every other month and do all these special exercises because I ruined my back.” Leaning his head to the side Junmyeon smiled. “ I mean slipping last winter and falling on my back kind of set it off too I guess.”

“Oh man that sounds bad...Did you break anything? A friend of mine slipped three years ago and broke his leg.”

“No, I was somewhat fine. Sure I was badly bruised and my back hurt like a bitch still, but I mean it could have been worse, I was lucky with it only being bruising and a fractured pinky.” Yifan simply nodded and looked at the nimble little hands, his left pinky did look a little crooked inwards. But maybe it had been the right he’d broken and that’s why it was so straight.

“Let’s hope you don’t slip this winter, it’d be awful if it only added to the pain.” Junmyeon nodded and let out a sigh, glancing at the couple that was the lead characters ordering food.

“I just have to get some good shoes for the weather I suppose. I suppose you don’t play basket anymore though?”

“No, I’m a little too old for that now, though I will gladly do it with my future kids someday. Hopefully, I’m not good at football or soccer so I hope they’ll be into basketball.”

“If you force them from a young age to play it they won’t know anything else.” Yifan laughed and nodded in agreement. “And like sign them up for it the second you get one. Adoption or whatever, the second that child pops out of whomever’s vagina you sign them up for basketball.” The other only laughed harder, trying to keep his voice down as he held a hand over his stomach and slapped his thigh once.

“Don’t make me laugh or they’ll have to cut and re-do.” He wheezed with tears in his eyes and Junmyeon giggled quietly, completely taken by the large grin the other had. Gums showing and god he looked so handsome Junmyeon swore his heart did a little skip.

“I’m sorry, won’t do any more vulgar jokes. You can’t be that old though if you laugh at things like that.” He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair and Yifan leaned a little closer over the table. Junmyeon smiled and looked into his sparkling deep brown eyes. “At least not now or here.”

“Are you trying to ask me out?” Yifan smirked. “Because I was thinking about maybe I could show you a thing or two in the kitchen once you get your dream one installed. Maybe help you perfect your baking skills and make it look as pretty as you.”

“Did you just drop a pickup line on me Yifan?” Junmyeon smiled, head falling to the side and the other looked way too cocky. “Perhaps I did, but are you up for it? I'd really like to make you dinner unless you have someone. I didn't see a ring.”

“No, I'm very open and I'd love to have dinner with you-”

“Cut!”

Junmyeon and Yifan snapped their heads up to look over to the director who looked at them. “You two, I know it's nice getting to know new people but you're not the ones who are supposed to fall in love right now. Okay let's do this again, from the beginning!”


	18. maffia au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so like i went to ikea today and kinda wasted my whole day there !! this is as good as i could do in two hours bc i wanna eat and then sleep since my bunnies woke me up at 6am by rattling their cage and i had to let them out to run. hopefully i will be posting a mermaid au tomorrow bc honestly we deserve more mermaid aus, we deserve more of everything but yea, i just gotta fill this tag up.
> 
> thank you for reading as always! it's really nice seeing that y'all enjoy it bc it makes the work worth it! <3 have a nice day/night!

Junmyeon shifted in his chiffon and lace robe, head hanging over the edge of the dark red velvet sofa. His bleach blonde hair hanging down as he stared at the large mahogany door. When it finally creaked open he lit up, sitting up straight and turning to look at the door. However frowning when Minseok walked in instead of Yifan. 

 

“Isn't he done yet?” He whined, getting off the sofa and wrapped the robe around himself to spare himself some modesty. Looking over Minseok’s shoulder he saw Jongin and Chanyeol carry a dead body to another room. 

 

“This was personal business Junmyeon, he'll be done soon. I was asked to take you to the bedroom though, unless you're hungry?” The younger deflated but nodded, following Minseok through the long corridors down to the stairs and into the kitchen. 

 

Kyungsoo looked up from his book and breathed out some smoke under the fan. “Need anything?” The man muttered as he tapped the cigarette against a ashtray and put the book down. Minseok nodded at Junmyeon who gladly jumped up on a bar stool by the counter in the middle of the kitchen. 

 

“Just something little. Anything you make is good! And Minseok said Yifan would be done soon with his meeting so something easy?” The chef nodded and pushed up from the chair and began rummaging through the fridge and cabinets. 

 

“We actually have some mango sorbet. Is that good? We have fresh fruit too.” Junmyeon nodded, watching from afar as Kyungsoo expertly cut peach, honey melon and passion fruit to top the mango sorbet off with. Minseok was reading something on his phone when he was served. “Here you go. So, what did you do today? I heard from Jongdae you went down to the cellar and practised shooting with Jongin.”

 

“Yeah, but it's a secret! Yifan isn't supposed to know that, I want to surprise him.” He grinned and scooped ice cream onto the small spoon, licking it off the spoon. “But I've mostly been waiting for Yifan but this meeting is taking forever.”

 

“It was a lot to go through, some associates stepped out of line, got cocky. He needs to show them who's the boss.” Kyungsoo hummed, putting out his cigarette and began washing the crystal glasses. 

 

“Yeah but what about me. Can't Han or Chanyeol do that?” Minseok smiled at him and gently patted his back gently. “Sorry Junmyeon. He has to deal with them for today. You know it’s serious if it goes straight up to him and not Han or Chanyeol. Don’t worry, by the time you’ve finished this he should be done. He’s just learning them a lesson then it’s up to Han and Chanyeol to give out the punishment.”

 

Junmyeon shrugged and ate some of the peach and honey melon. The sound of the heels of a pair of dress shoes filled the corridors and Junmyeon perked up, turning to the opening from the kitchen and grinned widely when Yifan walked in, black hair pushed back and a few drops of blood on his cheek. He had his eyes focused on the white bloodied rag in his hand as he walked in, with a sigh he wiped his cheek and looked up at Junmyeon with tired eyes. Though that tiredness seemed to disappear once he laid his eyes on his young lover, a smile spreading over his lips as he tossed the rag into the sink and wrapped a hand around the back of Junmyeon’s neck before leaning down to kiss him.

 

“I’m sorry I had to made you wait for so long. If I knew I’d sent you to bed already.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath and moving his hand down his arm. “I’m here now though. Do you want to finish your ice cream baby?”

 

“Yeah, Kyungsoo made it so I can’t just leave it. It’d be rude of me.. Plus! You made me wait so now you’ll have to wait.” He huffed and turned around in the bar stool again and took his spoon and continued to eat. Kyungsoo and Minseok snickered. Yifan just grinned and kissed his head, watching and waiting patiently for the younger to finish his treat.

 

His hands touched the inside of his thin white chiffon robe, a contrast to his own black suit and tattooed hands covered in rings. Yifan talked about the past week with Minseok briefly as Kyungsoo took his book and retired to his room. Junmyeon thanked him again for making him ice cream and soon finished it by licking his spoon and with a sigh jumped off the counter with his bowl and spoon in hand only to have Yifan take them from him. After the elder placed the dishes away he bid Minseok a good night and walked out and up the stairs again to their room.

 

A hand resting on Junmyeon’s lower back as they walked through the halls. Junmyeon heard muffled pleas for mercy and Han’s menacing voice telling them that mistakes that were made had to be paid somehow before he heard a scream. But he paid it no mind, he was used to it. Instead he leaned his head back to look up at his lover, smiling. “You made me wait for so long..but I hate going to bed by myself. I want to fall asleep next to you.” 

 

“I know baby. It was a drawn out meeting, I’m sorry. They didn’t cooperate well so some had to  _ leave _ before we could continue.” He held the door open for Junmyeon who strutted in, everything on display as the robe now hung open. Yifan looked over his flawless honey skin while closing the door behind him. “But I’m all yours now baby. No one is allowed to disturb me now or I’ll rip their nails off one by one.”

 

“Good, because I want to cuddle until I fall asleep.” He walked up to Yifan, head tilting back to meet his eyes as his left hand caressed the broad chest before lowering down to the suit button that he easily slipped through the hole and pushed the garment off, taking it over his arm. Yifan always appreciated Junmyen’s help when undressing, a sweet gesture. Slowly he removed his tie to let Junmyeon undo the buttons one by one on his shirt. “Can I request you being naked?”

 

“Anything for you baby boy.” He purred and caressed his cheek with his thumb, smiling. Junmyeon grinned and walked over their bed, lying down over the black spread with a pleased sigh. Yifan smiled at him as he watched the younger writhe on the bed, crawling up to the headboard. 

 

“What did you do to the associates?” He mused while looking over at Yifan who was folding his dress pants neatly. His tattooed back exposed as he carefully removed each ring and sat them down in a drawer. “What did they do?”

 

“Thought they could outsmart me. Take some grams of cocaine to sell off themselves and think we wouldn't notice. Stealth and betrayal is a high price to pay, you know that baby. Daddy had to show them what happens when you step out of line with us. A few fingers, friends and cuts is appropriate.” Yifan smiled and walked over to the bed with large strides. 

 

“It's what they deserve for doing that to you.” Junmyeon smiled and held his arms out as Yifan crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling Yifan to his chest with a pleased sigh. “You work so hard. Maybe we should go to a spa so you can get a massage, you seem so tense.”

 

“You just want to go to the spa.” Yifan chuckled into the crook of his neck, laughing softly before rolling over not to crush his lover. “But I suppose you deserve to be spoiled as well, get a massage and some facial hm? You keep the mood up here, a fresh breath of air for us. Perhaps I should just take you out for some shopping hmm? It’s been awhile since we were out and got you something nice.”

 

Junmyeon grinned and nodded. “I’d love that a lot  _ daddy _ .” He mused and kissed Yifan’s jaw. “Shopping day, some spa and maybe I could model in some lingerie for you?”

 

“Sounds completely wonderful.”


	19. wolf au (part 1/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late again but I'm working on a few things my mentor gave me and I have two bunnies to tend to! But yes! Part one out of two (or three) of a wolf au kinda. I hope you all like that furry shit because here you go! 
> 
> Thank you for feedback and kudos and I'm sorry for being a little late with things now!

Junmyeon had heard the whispers of the creature they had caught around the facility. And when Leeteuk told him that he'd be working with Minho and Baekhyun who took care of the project he was overjoyed.

He was just a intern and did most shit work around the laboratory, but today was different. He had on a pair of khaki pants, a grey turtleneck and over it Baekhyun had thrown a white lab coat. Junmyeon felt like a little kid at how proud and happy over wearing one.

He was to help out with food, documentation and fetching whatever the two needed. Right now he walked behind Minho with a clipboard clutched to his chest. It was his first day and all he could think of how did the creature look like? What was he?

"He has a tendency to be aggressive and lash out so don't get too scared." Minho said as he used his card to scan the lock and with a 'beep' and with the lock shone in a green light. And with that, they walked in.

Junmyeon wasn't sure what to expect, maybe a savage looking man with long messy greasy hair, dirty nails and animalistic eyes, growling at them in a corner. Not a clean, neat looking man with dark blonde almost golden hair and dark brown almost friendly eyes looking at him once he entered. He wasn't cowering in the corner of the small room he was kept in, instead sitting on a bed, tearing at the sheets with his large hands.

He wore a heather grey sweater and the same hue on his sweatpants. Around his neck was a thin metal choker with a red light on.

He looked human.

"So, this is him. He has refused to give us his name, we are sure he can talk but he hasn't yet. We call him Kris."

Minho stood in front of the clear wall, hands behind his back as he smiled at the man. "Good morning Kris! This is Junmyeon, a intern. He will be working here with us from now on so try not to scare him too much."

Kris glared at Minho and went back to stare at his lap where he tore at the sheets, muttering something. Junmyeon frowned at the lack of things in the room. A table and chair, a bed and a small tv that was turned off.

The set up made him feel uneasy. "Is...this how he lives? How long has he been here for?"

"Eight months. He was found and captured by some people from the village by the forest he lived in. We have had our eyes on him for a while and the villagers were scared."

"By what? He looks completely normal. I heard that he was half beast."

"Oh don't let this front trick you Junmyeon. He can shift into a wolf, a large one as well. The collar keeps him from shifting, we don't want to risk him breaking out. This is a golden opportunity to examine a type of creature mostly unknown to us."

Junmyeon nodded slowly and when looking back into the room Kris was staring at him, eyes piercing through. He shuddered and lowered his gaze as he followed Minho further into the room.

"This key is for opening the hatch and give him food through that slot. And don't worry, if he tries anything you can press the button on this remote." He held up a small cylinder like remote with two buttons. "It will give him a shock. But he's had a few goes with this and he knows better than to try grab whoever is giving him food."

Junmyeon was about to open his mouth to ask something about exactly how many times they had shocked the poor man when Baekhyun came in with a tray of food and a smile.

"His breakfast is here. Junmyeon, take the tray and I'll open the hatch so you can give him the food. He has to get used to you."

How much part wolf was Kris? Because they talked as if he was a animal and Junmyeon doubted he behaved that much like a wolf. But he took the tray and walked up to slide the tray in through the hatch and into the table with ease. When done Baekhyun locked the hatch and put the key where it belonged.

"Good, today were mostly going to go through the routine and what you'll do every day. There are five cameras in here, but most are directed on Kris to monitor his behaviour."

For the rest of the day Junmyeon tried to memorise all the information thrown at him and he furiously jotted down notes on his clipboard. It wasn't until late afternoon he was released and allowed to go back home.

While looking out the window of the buss taking him to his apartment he felt a knot in his stomach. Maybe the science facility wasn't as humane as he'd thought. Maybe this wasn't for him after all.

After beginning the day in excitement over actually working up close like this with the many projects within the laboratories doors. He walked home with unease and too many questions on how they could treat a human so, well, savagely.

"He's not human, he's a wolf. Something of legends." Minho had said and Junmyeon had just stared back at those brown eyes, never leaving him for the whole day.

 

 

 

  
The next day he met Baekhyun to get the tray of food that he was going to give to Kris. He knew that they restrained the man from changing into his other form to avoid injuries. Junmyeon didn't know yet how the collar worked abs being a intern he doubted they'd tell him.

He smiled at Baekhyun and walked down the corridor and used his ID card and code to get into the room. Minho was coming in in a few hours so he was going to write on a report while waiting.

Kris laid on his bed with his back turned to Junmyeon when he entered and he frowned a little. It felt bad seeing him in such a small space. Inhumane. Even if he was a beast as they called him, couldn't they give him more room and things to do?

"Good morning Kris! I have your breakfast." The man perked up at that, head rising and twisting to look at him. Eyes scanning the room he then just watched as Junmyeon set the tray down on the table on his side of the glass enclosure. "Bacon and egg sandwich. I don't know if they give you the same thing everyday but I hope it tastes good!" He smiled and held onto the small remote as he opened the clasp to push the food onto Kris' desk.

He got up without answering and sat at the table to eat, the TV turned on but he paid it no attention. Junmyeon watched for a minute and then turned to his computer. Baekhyun had mentioned they didn't give him utensils to eat with in case he'd hurt himself or staff. So he ate with his hands. They really kind of forced this feral and primitive side onto Kris.

Minho eventually came in and Junmyeon had his lunch. He got some more information on Kris and what his schedule would be for the coming weeks. Apparently he had to leave urgently to attend a conference in Denmark for a week and he would have to take care of most things himself with help from Baekhyun.

"I know I can trust you with this." The man said before bidding his best wishes that afternoon before he left to get ready for the conference. It was about Kris, but that was all he was told.

 

 

 

  
Junmyeon didn't mind sitting alone in the room with a word puzzle and the sound of the TV white noise to his ears. What was getting to him though, was the way Kris seemed to never stop staring at him. Since Minho left two days ago it had gotten more. What was going through the man's head when he looked at Junmyeon?

He'd catch him staring but Kris never looked away for a second.

Apparently one of his tasks was to give him a new change of clothes to wash the old and Junmyeon thought he'd pass out from how warm he became as Kris just stripped. Without question when seeing the fresh clothes he pulled his clothes off and folded them halfheartedly.

Completely nude in front of him Junmyeon took the clothes and hurried out of the room to throw them into the washroom. After he threw the clothes onto the washing machine he patted his cheeks to lessen the blush.

Maybe he wasn't used to having privacy anymore and didn't mind just getting naked like that. But Junmyeon, who still was pretty much a virgin, was scandalised.

First of all he wasn't even sure why, but he did find Kris attractive. He was tall, handsome and his hazel eyes were mesmerising. It felt odd being attracted to someone who was a beast. But, how big of a part was wolf and how much was he human?

After calming down Junmyeon walked back, bumping into Baekhyun who smiled at him. "How's it all going? Sorry I can't sit with you in there to keep you company, must be rather boring. I mean, he really doesn't do much."

"Maybe because the room is so small. I think he'd be more active if he had more space to mo r around in, perhaps give him something more to do? I mean, he's only had a TV to entertain himself with for almost a year."

"I know, though it's not my word that'll change it. I'm not in charge of this and Minho would have to go through it with some higher ups. It could be risky too, but we might give him something more to do."

Junmyeon smiled at that and nodded. They said their good byes for now and the brunette walked back to the room. Thankfully Kris was dressed now and he sat by his desk doing nothing. His heart felt a pang of sorrow watching him just sit there and when closing the door he got an idea.

"Kris, do you know how to play three in a row?" The man just glanced up over his shoulder as Junmyeon took a piece of blank paper and a simple pen and then dragged his chair over to sit on the other side.

The other looked at him sceptically as he drew out the basic lines for a game and Junmyeon started with putting a circle in the left corner. He then opened the small clause and pushed the paper in and Kris looked at it for a while. "You put a cross where you think it should be and try to win by getting three in a row and still prevent me from getting three circles in a row."

Kris held his hand out and Junmyeon gladly handed him the pen, their fingers brushing together and he noticed how warm they were. And large. But most things were big when it came to Kris. His cheeks flushed slightly and watched Kris do a cross in the corner under his circle.

"Good." Junmyeon murmured and nodded as he did his next move. However within a few turns Kris won and the man grinned at him as he pushed the paper to him. The intern was shocked at first before looking up at Kris who moved to rest his hand in his hand. "Wow okay, I always win these.." he muttered but made a new play sheet.

"Best out of three."

 

 

 

  
It was Friday afternoon and Junmyeon was alone in the facility since the others went home. Minho had sent him a few papers to work on and read through so he sat in the room with a coffee in hand and glasses on his nose while reading report after report. It was tiering and he found himself almost falling asleep once.

Though he was soon done and Kris didn't seem to mind him staying later than usual as he just sat there and stared at him. He'd written down that Kris at least was intellectual enough to understand basic games like that and was clever enough to win three times in a row. Or maybe it was just luck.

He was about to sign a paper when suddenly everything flickered before going dark. His heart fluttered and eyes went wide. Spinning around in his chair all he saw was the red emergency light by the door and in Kris' room.

 _Kris_...

His heart began beating quicker and palms began to sweat. Did that choker work when the power was out? Did they have a e tea lock on the door in case of these things happening? Minho never mentioned that or what to do in a situation like this.

Trying not to show how much he actually was panicking Junmyeon got up from his chair and walked over to check the door out to the hall but it was locked shut and he cursed under his breath. But for a moment a wash of relief was dumped over him, this probably meant that the door to Kris' room was also locked and secured.

He thought, until he heard the door open and he felt a chill go down his spine. Was this how he died?

For a second he desperately tugged at the handle before turning around, pressing his back against the door. The little red light on Kris' collar was still on and he glanced at the remote on the other side of the room but he was too scared to move.

Instead he let out a sob and held his hands up, Junmyeon saw how much he was trembling. Kris looked menacing walking towards him in the red light. The shadows of his face made him look terrifying and his large frame didn't help much. "Please Kris...don't kill me."

The man just stood there though, watching him with his head tilted to the side before approaching again. Junmyeon felt the tears fall down his cheeks. He was too you to die.

Junmyeon whimpered in fear when he felt a large warm hand on his chin and all he could do was lift his head as Kris seemed to examine him. His legs felt like they'd give up under him. Kris frowned down at him.

With a gruff voice Kris spoke to him. "Don't you feel it? How can you not feel it?"


	20. wolf au (part 2/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok !!! so!!! it's gonna be three parts and i will be posting a few days late but all the 30 fics will be out ! and this is the second part, i'm sorry for not replying to comments rn but i've read them and i won't answer these bc like, the little mini series isn't done yet but i'll reply to them later probably! tho i'm glad you like this furry shit and i hope y'all are excited for tomorrow's chapter and part 3!! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! i hope your day is/was good! my bunnies are sending nose buffing and kisses!

Junmyeon jerked awake at his desk, disoriented and confused when he noticed he was asleep by his desk and not pressed up against the wall by Kris. His brows furrowed and he looked over his shoulder to see Kris asleep in his bed. He must’ve fallen asleep and had a nightmare. Taking off his glasses he rubbed his eyes and checked the computers and his brows furrowed when he saw the notice of a black out flashing on the screen. 

 

Had it been real? 

 

He didn't want to hang around for too long though so he grabbed his things from the desk and punched in his code to get out. When looking through the small window of the door he saw Kris sitting up in his bed looking at him. Shuddering Junmyeon hurried out of there and went home. It was late so there wasn't many cars out so the drive home was quick. 

 

There was a uncomfortable strain in his neck and he guessed it was from sleeping on his desk. While in the elevator to his apartment he began rubbing the spot, gasping when white hot pain shot through his system and his hand shot back. With wide eyes he looked at the blurry reflection in the metal door. Had he curt himself that bad?

 

Junmyeon tore the door to his apartment open and hurried in to take a look at his neck in the bathroom mirror. Maybe he'd hit himself? But he couldn't remember what could've given his such severe pain. Locking his apartment door he walked into the bathroom and looked himself in the reflection under the strong light. Stretching his neck out he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. 

 

With a frown settled deep he lifted his fingers to press against the junction where his shoulder started and hissed out painfully when a similar pain shot through him. Unbuttoning the first three buttons Junmyeon saw  _ something _ on his skin. Swallowing he pushed his shirt to the side and all colour drained from his features as he stared at a bite mark on the section where his neck and shoulder met. 

 

The whole room began to spin for him and he had to grab onto the sink not to fall as he bent over, taking deep breaths.

 

Had it happened? Had Kris bit him?

 

Suddenly he remembered very well how Kris spoke to him in such a dark voice he couldn't help but listen to it as he muttered something. His hands on him but Junmyeon had been so scared he couldn't move or speak, just sniffle and stare into those hazel eyes that looked dangerous in the red light. 

 

How Kris talked about  _ mates _ and why Junmyeon couldn't feel the  _ connection _ . He didn't understand any of it and when Kris unbuttoned his shirt talking about how he might remember after this Junmyeon felt oddly calm. Something had clicked when he felt sharp teeth digging into his neck but after that he passed out. 

 

Junmyeon lifted his head up and stared into the mirror. What had he done?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When going back to work that morning Baekhyun wondered if something was wrong when he got the breakfast tray. Junmyeon just smiled and shook his head, saying that he'd slept bad, he didn't want to mention the bite that Kris had placed on his neck. He didn't want anyone to know in fear of how they'd act. They'd do things to him and he knew that he'd end up in some kind of enclosure as well. 

 

Kris seemed pleased when he saw Junmyeon walk through the door and met him by the desk to get his breakfast. Junmyeon handed him the things and sat down on his chair after dragging it up to the other side. He knew the cameras had no audio and he used that to his advantage when placing a hand next to his mouth, elbow on the table as he spoke up. “What did you do to me Kris?”

 

The man just looked at him and then at the camera before lowering his head. “Don't you feel anything? I thought that math a bite would trigger a reaction. You must've felt some kind of reaction when I bit you. It's a mark, to ward if others like me. The bite marks you as my mate, we were supposed to end up together but I guess humans don't react like wolves.”

 

“I felt some kind of click when you bit me. Like things were clearer, but I passed out. Did you place me back on the desk?” Kris nodded and continued to eat his sandwich. 

 

“I couldn't let the cameras see you passed out on the floor. It'd be better if you woke up where you were if they see the footage. I didn't mean to scare you...I thought you felt the connection and my name is Yifan, not Kris.”

 

“Yifan…” He parroted, letting the name roll off his tongue. “So, if I'm your mate. What does that mean I'll do? I'm not used to this, never really heard of it before either.” Junmyeon looked into his hazel eyes and smiled a little. 

 

Yifan just shrugged. “I don't know, we're just supposed to be together. Build a family, but maybe it's too early for that part still. And it's going to be hard getting to know each other when I'm a prisoner at a lab.”

 

Junmyeon felt his stomach twist, as if he knew the struggles and pain of being locked in there. Maybe it had to do with this being mates thing. “I'm sorry about that. I wish they'd at least give you a bigger cell and more things to do. You've been here for almost year..”

 

“A year is nothing to me, I live for hundreds of years. But it's not fun I'll tell you that.” Junmyeon nodded and looked down at the table. 

 

“Why me? I'm not like you.”

 

“Doesn't matter. I don't make the rules and I can't control who I imprint on either. We were destined to end up together, even if we'd never meet. It's not all that weird.”

 

“For me it is. Well, I'm going to work now, tell me if there's anything you need.” Junmyeon stood up and closed the clasp before dragging his chair back to his desk and read through what Minho sent him. Apparently he'd be stuck there for a while more but that wasn't an issue, even if he felt a little odd around Yifan. It was weird to say the less. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A week later Minho came back to the lab. The meeting had been drawn out since they couldn't come to an agreement. But eventually they came to a point where they could meet. Junmyeon wasn't told so much about what he had done or what they'd talked about. However he was praised for his good job while he was away. 

 

Though he knew his brief conversations with Yifan wasn't going to continue. He told Minho about playing three in a row and he seemed overjoyed. At first mad though, that he gave “Kris” things that he could perhaps hurt himself or others with. The power out wasn't mentioned and Junmyeon was glad about that. The bite mark was still there and he'd made it his thing to wear a turtleneck every day to cover it up. 

 

A new intern started as well, his name was Jackson and was a few years older than him and friendly. They weren't in the same spot but he came by sometimes with things for Minho. They'd talk for a while and Jackson cracked a few jokes that made him laugh. It’d been a month since he was signed into this project and about two weeks since the power out and the bite was still as visible as before. It must’ve broken through deep to leave such a mark. Or maybe there was something to do with what Yifan was.

 

Like always Jackson came by with some papers for Minho and stayed behind to talk to Junmyeon. The latter happily chatted with him for a while and after cracking one of his usual dumb antics and set a hand on Junmyeon shoulder as they shared a muted laugh. Though the moment was cut short when a bang sounded and shocked them both. All three looked over at the glass cell where Kris glared at them, almost snarling as he slammed his hand against the wall again. Minho got up from his chair and got the remote for the shock collar as the man began growling and assumingly trying to break the glass. 

 

Quickly Minho pressed the button and Junmyeon wasn’t ready for what he saw or felt when Yifan fell to his knees, trying to get the collar off and letting out choked cries of pain. He himself felt a flashing pain in his body and he backed up against the desk behind him, bumping into it and making a few files and folders tumble to the floor as he tried to keep himself up. It hurt..the mark hurt. His stomach felt tight and head fuzzy as if he’d pass out. 

 

“Stop…” He choked out but no one heard him but Jackson had walked back to place a hand on his shoulder to try calm him down. Junmyeon wanted to get away, he couldn’t watch this, he couldn’t be here. With the power he had left he pushed Jackson away and punched in his code before getting out in the hall but he couldn’t get the feeling away of being in pain. He wondered how strong that collar was, Yifan seemed to be in so much pain. This wasn't okay, there had to be some kind of law against this. This can’t be allowed.

 

“Junmyeon?” It was Baekhyun who found him stumbling through the hall and took him into his office and closed the door, handing him a glass of water. “You look really pale, did something happen?” He asked and rubbed his back.

 

Junmyeon couldn’t get his voice to work first, unable to even think of what to say. This was probably usual for Baekhyun. “Y…” He quickly realized he almost said the wrong name and quickly corrected himself. “Kris he...lashed out. He started banging on the glass and growled.”

 

“It must’ve been scary..” Junmyeon shook his head, brows furrowing. When thinking about it, he hadn’t been scared. Shocked at first at the sudden sound and to see Yifan act out like that. But if anything he felt secure.

 

“No...it wasn’t that it was..Minho shocked him with the collar and I...I couldn’t stay to watch. He’s still a person.” The other man in front of him slowly nodded and patted his shoulder and Junmyeon winced in pain. Baekhyun looked at his shoulder.

 

“Did you fall?”

 

“No.”

 

“Did you hurt yourself.”

 

“I slept weird.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon called in sick the next day, and the three days after that as well. He wanted to stay home and collect his thoughts, but the image of Yifan’s face twisted up in pain haunted him so after staring into nothing for almost a whole week he went back to the lab and when he came into the room he saw the rings under Yifan’s eyes and he looked tired. But Junmyeon saw his eyes visibly light up when he entered the room. 

 

“Where were you?” Yifan muttered  where he laid, mouth covered by his hand as it rested on his pillow. Junmyeon had come in earlier than Minho so he’d have some time to talk to Yifan, he didn’t like the fact of him being locked in there and abused.

 

“At home. I….couldn’t go back after Minho did that to you. It hurt me too. I felt it where you bit me, I felt you-”

 

“Yeah, your mate usually feel your own pain or distress. That’s how they protect each other if needed. I felt when you cut your finger last week.” It sounded unlikely but nothing had felt real in a while for Junmyeon. 

 

“What did you do? I mean before. You went...feral. Is that something you do?” Yifan shifted and sighed. Junmyeon rolled his chair over to him and studied how his hair fell to the left. This close he could see the stray hairs of his brows, the small wrinkles by his eyes and the birthmark by the side of his eye.

 

“He was getting to close and all touchy with you. You’re my mate after all, of course I’ll get mad if someone advances on you. You’d do the same. It’s worth it getting the shock if it means he’ll stay away. Wolves would be avoid flirting because they can smell me on you, from the bite mark. But humans don’t have the same senses as us.”

 

“You did that to try to protect me? What would you’ve done if you weren’t held back and shocked?”

 

“Nothing more. I wouldn’t fight or kill him unless he didn’t stop or insisted on trying to take you from me. But I know that’s all weird for you humans.” Yifan grinned and smiled at him. Junmyeon felt his heart flutter. The man lifted his hand and pressed his palm against the glass. Junmyeon looked at the palm and then to his hazel eyes, lifting his own hand to press the pads of his fingers against the warmth radiating through the glass.

 

“I’ll get you out.” 


	21. wolf au (part 3/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last part and i'm so behind !!! sorry about that but i got loads to do and i wanted this to be rather good. the coming ones will be shorter and simple i guess so i can catch up hopefully. i hope you like the last part since you all seemed to enjoy this lil series in the middle of the project. thank you everyone for reading and i hope that it's fine it's getting late with the updates.

It was hard and a lot of work coming up with a plan and discretely gaining information about Yifan's collar and cell. Junmyeon was also aware that he'd be chased down if they knew he tried to help the wolf escape. He wasn't sure about police since it was still blurry with whether or not Yifan would be protected by law as a human. There was a risk that the police would go against them and capture Yifan, taking him away again. 

 

Minho had been off a lot as well, traveling back and forth for meetings. Junmyeon didn't mind, he got more time to snoop through programs and files. He'd found out the code and how the lock worked for Yifan's cell. All he needed now was a way to get the collar off. And an opportunity to get them out. Another power out could work, but if he could stay behind long enough he could wait until everyone else went home. 

 

Though he needed to move first. He'd found a small cabin close to the forest and bought it. His things were getting moved over next month and his friends were unaware what was going on. They all just thought he'd gone crazy, and maybe he had. 

 

Junmyeon was waiting for Baekhyun to finish Yifan's lunch when Minho came in. “It's settled.” He said with somewhat of a grin. “We discussed it and we'll take him to Oslo in a month. They'll do the neurosurgery to check if we can find anything in his brain. It could be built different from that of a human.”

 

Junmyeon felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of Yifan being forced into surgery so they could play doctor and dig into his head. He had to get Yifan out as soon as possible. Minho kept talking about what was in store for Yifan and none of it sounded like the man would come out of the surgery room alive. 

 

The next day when sitting in the lab with Minho Junmyeon acted innocent as he asked about the collar, wondering exactly what it was built out of and how it shocked him. Minho who didn't suspect the younger told him. Even how to get it off. Apparently there was a code to punch in into the remote if you opened it. 

 

85340071

 

Junmyeon had to work fast now. This weekend he had taken all things to the cabin by the woods and settled down in it pretty well. It was calm there and far away from any neighbours so Yifan wouldn’t have to worry about being seen if he wanted to stay with him. But of course he wasn’t going to hold him back if he wanted to leave, he didn’t want to be another prison.

 

Though the hard part was finding a good time to put his plan into work. He was going to stay late but more and more people stayed in later so it was hard to do that and he thought about maybe setting of the fire alarm. It’d be sure to get people out of the facility. Junmyeon just needed to be alone in a room long enough. He had a lighter and some newspaper in his pocket. Yifan knew something was up but Junmyeon hadn’t told him in fear that the cameras would pick it up.

 

With his things in his pocket feeling like they weighed a ton he walked into the kitchen, it’d be believable if it was smoke in there. He discreetly slipped into the room when he saw no one was inside, swallowing dryly he closed the door and looked for the fire detector. When finding it over the table in the middle he made a extra look to the side before climbing up on the table and took out the paper and lighter.

 

As he flicked the lighter to get it going the door opened. “What are you doing?” Baekhyun looked at him, slowly closing the door behind him. “Give me that.” Junmyeon felt his stomach tighten uncomfortably and he began to sweat as he lowered the lighter, trying to think of something to say.

 

He’d been caught. “Uh..I i was.” He got down from the table, panicking.

 

Baekhyun took the lighter and paper. “Hey, I’m not going to snitch on you. I don’t agree with what they’re going to do with Kris either, but this isn’t going to work. I can help you if you trust me. It’s not a good idea making everyone get out, they’ll be looking in rooms if they think it’s a fire and come after Kris as well. I can lock everyone into their stations and you take Kris out.”

 

Junmyeon blinked at the elder. “You...you’d help me?” Baekhyun grinned and nodded, taking the lighter and paper. “Get into the room with Kris and be ready to get him out in ten minutes, you have to be quick.”

 

He nodded and hurried out of the room and into the office again. Minho was away again so no one else would enter the lab. Yifan looked at him wearily as he got the shock collar remote, however when e began trying to open it he stood up and looked at him. “What are you doing?” Junmyeon let out a sigh once he got it apart and punched the code into the remote and the collar clicked. 

 

Yifan’s eyes widened and he easily took the collar of. “You…” Junmyeon hurried to open the cell as well and he could feel Yifan’s nerves and surprise through whatever bond that bite had given them. Looking at the watch on the wall he saw there was 3 minutes left. 

 

“Okay, we need to get out of here quick. Baekhyun is helping me and I got a cabin by the woods to hide at.” He took his phone out and made a call, ordering a taxi to the facility to take them from there and glanced at the watch. One minute. “You need to be discrete okay. We can’t be caught and I don’t know if the police would side with me or them.”

 

“It’s fine it’s fine I understand. You...actually got me out.” He murmured, smiling gently and taking his hand that was trembling. “You know, I’m sorry about biting you without you really knowing what was going on, I just assumed it’d clear up if I did.” Junmyeon smiled and put a hand on his chest, the tips of his fingers feeling the steady beating of his heart. He was so warm.

 

“I understand. We’ll have more time to get to know each other once we get out of here and get somewhere safe.” Junmyeon saw the time change and he grabbed Yifan’s hand tighter and tugged him towards the door. “We need to hurry!”

 

The other followed without much of protest, running after him in the long corridors. People looked out from the windows of the doors in surprise and maybe even fury as he dragged him towards the exit.Junmyeon’s heart was beating so quickly and e could hear yells through the thick doors. The taxi better be there. 

 

Quickly grabbing his bag and jacket he motioned for Yifan to follow him and walking calmly as they got out of the building. Yifan squinted as he looked up at the sun glaring down at them and a blissful smile spread over his lips. “I’m out…” Junmyeon smiled and took his other hand as well.

 

“Come on, the taxi is over here. Once we’re in the woods you can enjoy it more. Right now we just need to get out.” The other nodded and together they got into the taxi that took them across the city to a bus stop close to his house. He didn’t want anyone to have his address so this was safer. They had both been quiet in the car, simply holding hands and Yifan stared out the window. 

 

After paying the fare it set in what he’d done as he watched the taxi turn and drive off. “Oh my god...We need to leave the country.” Junmyeon sighed and ran a hand over his face. “We can’t stay here. For a while yes, but not forever. Well, we have to get going to the house. It’s a twenty minute walk along the road.”

 

“We don’t have to walk, did you forget I can change into a wolf? I’ll take you there, I’m large enough that you can ride me.” Something in Junmyeon fluttered in excitement at the thought of seeing Yifan in his wolf form and he found himself nodding. The other the took his hand and tugged him in between the trees in shade of eventual curious eyes.

 

Junmyeon felt like he might be dreaming and thinking back to the lab he just hoped Baekhyun wouldn’t get into too much trouble if they found out about him helping Junmyeon out. 

 

He took his white lab coat off and laid it on the ground, holding his messenger bag to tightly as Yifan stripped from his clothes and handed each garment to Junmyeon who with flushed cheeks shoved them into the bag. As much as he wanted to watch him turn into a wolf Junmyeon couldn’t find himself look up at him when he stood there in his nude.

 

All he noticed was leaves shifting and the growl and snarls as a thud echoed through the quiet woods. Glancing up he was met by a large wolf with light brown fur mixed with darker hues. He easily was as tall as him if he stretched his head up. His eyes the same mesmerizing hazel brown looked back at him as he held his hand out carefully to touch his head. Yifan took a few steps closer and lowered his head in submission to show he wasn’t a threat and let Junmyeon pet his head.

 

Junmyeon smiled and shook his head. “Okay, I’m for sure dreaming.” He laughed and Yifan huffed, nudging him in the ribs as if telling him to get up on his back, and he did. He really was a large wolf, and fast too. It took some directions from Junmyeon but Yifan found the cabin and once they were on the porch he lowered his body to the ground to make it easier for Junmyeon to get off.

 

“I’ll uh...give you your clothes back. I got some clothes as well for you to wear, just simple things and I just kind of guessed your size.” Yifan changed back and smiled at him and took the clothes to dress again. 

 

“Yeah. Can I...be outside for a while? I haven't seen the sun in so long. I want to feel it on my skin, maybe run through the forest.” He seemed unsure and junmyeon just nodded.

 

“Of course, you’re free now. You can leave if you want to, nothing is tying you back. But maybe lay low for a while before you go into public, you never know who is working with SM.” Yifan shook his head and laid a hand on his head, carefully caressing his brown hair.

 

“Hey, didn’t I tell you mates don’t leave each other. I’ll always come back. I won’t leave, I want to get to know my mate and try and get to know you better.” Yifan said, fingers carding through Junmyeon’s hair. “I’ve been waiting to touch you like this, scent you and talk to you without cameras glaring at me. Now I can actually talk to you.” He said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I’ll be back.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Only three months later they moved from Korea to the US, Colorado to be exact. It was a larger house than this one and situated close to the forest just like here. However much larger and far away from anyone who might have been working with Yifan’s case. They even got themselves a golden retriever puppy to accompany them. It was good, it was perfect really. Junmyeon worked in a library and Yifan at the national park which was very fitting for him. 

 

They hadn’t done much but they had established some type of relationship that was blooming into romance. Junmyeon had after a year bitten Yifan back to complete the bond and the latter had been overjoyed to have Junmyeon accept the mating bond. After that they only grew closer, however Junmyeon was scared about the intimacy part.

 

Yifan had told him a few things about shifters like him that had left him so red he thought the colour would never fade from his cheeks. He was unsure about most of the things but Yifan wasn’t pushy with going further than kisses but Junmyeon could feel himself getting needier and needier every day. 

 

Of course he wanted to do it with Yifan, they had been together for a while and they did love each other. It wasn’t just the knotting Yifan had told him about that scared him a little, the fact that the most intimate thing he’d done was give a blowjob to his boyfriend in high school left him discouraged. He knew he wasn’t good at this.

 

Junmyeon would watch Yifan walk around without his shirt on in the sun and since he got him out he’d gotten a healthy tan and visibly gotten fitter from all his running. His hair had been cut shorter and Junmyeon had found out through their time together that Yifan was rather clumsy and silly. 

 

He was currently watching Yifan chopping wood from the porch, sweat dripping down the side of his face and down his arms. Muscles flexing and grunting when bringing the axe down. Junmyeon felt his mouth go dry at the thought of Yifan on top of him, sweating and groaning. He gasped out loud and got up from the chair and walked inside to get something cold to drink. Yifan looked up at him worriedly and put the axe down and followed him in.

 

“Jun?” He asked as he found the younger gulping down a glass of water in the kitchen. “Are you alright? You seem bothered by something.” Yifan took one of the kitchen towels when noticing his flushed cheeks and poured some of the cold water on it to dab at his face. “Did you get a heat stroke?”

 

“N-no I just realized something. Uhm..I had to get something.” He rambled, pushing Yifan’s tending hands away, the close proximity and his heat radiating got too much. “It’s fine don’t worry. I just need to..” He trailed of, not even knowing what to say as an excuse.

 

Yifan smiled and kissed his temple, caressing his hair gently. “You need to do what? You seem really warm.” He muttered as he touched his flushed cheek, lowering it down to his neck to massage the nape where their bond mark was. Junmyeon shuddered as he leaned into the touch.

 

“Yifan...I-I kind of wanted to.” He didn’t get far with his confession as he got to scared and shook his head, hiding in his hands and whining. Yifan chuckled and took his hands and pried them from his face gently and placed a kiss to the tips of his fingers.

 

“Hey...what’s up? For real Junmyeon, I’ve noticed something’s been bothering you for a while. I didn’t want to interrogate you but you’re obviously not going to tell me if I don’t ask.” With a swift move Yifan wrapped his arms around his midsection and pulled him closer, thumbs rubbing into his lower back carefully. 

 

“This is awkward...there’s like no way to say this and it won’t be awkward. I mean I’ve never done these things before and I’m just scared that I won’t be good enough. We’ve been together for so long and I feel ready but at the same time you’ve probably got loads of experiance while I don’t even know if I give decent blowjobs.” Junmyeon took a deep breath and pursed his lips, glancing up at Yifan who looked at him with wide eyes and a dust of pink on his cheekbones.

 

“You want to have sex?” Junmyeon whined loudly and pushed his face into Yifan’s chest but nodded in his shame. “Well, uhm..right now?”

 

“I don’t know! I don’t want it to be planned, I want it to be spontaneous and fun. So maybe not right now, but you should know it’s okay to go that far with me because I’m ready and it’ okay.” Yifan wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed his head.

 

“Of course, we don’t have to feel like we need to do it this instant. We can wait until the mood is right. I mean, I’m not really in the mood right now, I’m all sweaty and gross. My arms hurt too.”

 

“And here I was getting turned on watching you chop wood. Though I’ll let you go back to that now, I’m okay. I’ll just cool of a little and then I’ll help you collect it before we go for a walk with Leslie.” Yifan nodded and kisses his nose. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


One thing Junmyeon and Yifan would do was once a month pack their camping gear and go out for a night or two when they didn't have to go to their jobs the next day. It was a great opportunity for Yifan to run around in his wolf form and Junmyeon could watch him and sometimes even sit on Yifan's back as he ran through the woods. 

 

A friend of Junmyeon's was baby sitting their dog so they had some alone time and they still thought he was too young to take out in the woods for so long. He'd almost run off once and they didn't want to go through that stress again. 

 

The tent was set up quickly and after that they sat down to have dinner. Then Yifan shifted into his large wolf and played around. He laughed as he watched him act like their little puppy instead of a grown wolf. Junmyeon ruffled his fur and kissed his muzzle before he was nudged up in his back. And for hours he clambered onto Yifan as he ran through to woods before heading back to the camp they set up. 

 

Junmyeon laid out on the big inflatable mattress in their tent and stretched. Yifan got in after shifting back and closed the tent. He put on his clothes before lying down next to the other and pulled him in close to his chest, nuzzling into his neck and letting out a sigh after taking a big wift of his sent. “You’re heavenly.” Yifan whispered before kissing the bite mark on his neck that had faded into a raw pink. 

 

The younger hummed and cupped Yifan’s cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss as the elder slipped his hand in under his sweater to feel him up. The pads of his fingers drawing patterns along his ribs and up to his nipples, brushing past them carefully and pinching one gently as he nipped at Junmyeon’s bottom lip. The latter let out a sigh, opening his mouth to let the kisses grow steamier. Kissing Yifan wasn’t a problem, they’d shared several kisses, some more innocent and careful than others. 

 

Yifan pushed Junmyeon’s shirt all the way up over his head and nipped at the bond mark, listening to the whimpers the younger let out as his hands rolled the two pink buds with his thumbs. A rumble rose in the back of his throat as he kissed his way back up behind Junmyeon’s ear to lick and nip a the skin until he was a shivering mess.

 

“Yifan…” He breathed and wrapped his arms around the other, rising his hips to grind against his hips, legs spreading wide once the elder pressed down against him. Junmyeon let out a gasp and felt heat rise up his spine when he felt the hardness pressing against his thigh. It was really happening. 

 

“I didn’t bring a condom or lube...some wolves can produce their own lubricant, kind of like girls. But I assume you can’t.” Junmyeon shook his head with a little laugh as he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

 

“I actually brought lube.” A thick brow rose as Yifan looked at the blush spreading to the tip to Junmyeon’s ears. He chuckled quietly and shook his head as he cupped his cheek with one of his large hands.

 

“You brought lube huh? Well that makes this all a whole lot easier. I wouldn’t have done anything if you hadn’t. I’m not going to take you your first time without proper prep and lube or it’ll be awful. Now my little vixen show me where you hid that lube.” Nosing behind his ear Yifan managed to make Junmyeon squirm and giggle before he got up to unzip a small pocket on his backpack and took out some simple water based lube.

 

“Naughty...whed did you get this?” Yifan asked as he took the lube and Junmyeon began to remove his pants as well as the elder warmed some lube up on his fingers.

 

“You know last month when I told you I felt ready?” Yifan nodded and kissed him once Junmyeon laid back and spread his legs. “Well I went to the grocery store the next day and I got some lube just in case. I wanted to be prepared!” He squaled in embarrassment and frowned when Yifan only smiled and laughed at him.

 

His finger circled the tight ring of muscles carefully as he watched the younger try settle down comfortably in the hard mattress. “Well I’m glad you are. I’ve been waiting to be with you like this. And don’t worry about experience, I’ll take care of you. Just relax, it will hurt but just tell me if it does.” Junmyeon nodded and just like that one of Yifan's long fingers pushed into him. 

 

Letting out a strangled gasp Junmyeon pulled his brows together and arched his back. “I know it feels odd but bare with it okay? It'll get better.” The younger nodded and let his body get used to the feeling of his finger probing him until a second one slowly pushed in. He had to admit he felt a sting. But Yifan quickly leaned down to kiss him and the pain was soon forgotten. 

 

For a minute he laid there with his hands touching the soft hair on the back of Yifan's head, enjoying the kisses when a spark of pleasure spread through his system. “Oh!” 

 

“Found it.” Yifan mumbled against his jaw, nipping at the skin and sucking a mark into the soft skin. His hand shifted and he began circling his fingers and rub the pads of his fingers against Junmyeon's prostate. “You feel good?” 

 

The younger nodded and dug his nails into Yifan's back, whining loudly. “Really good…”

 

The rest of the presentation was a blur of kisses and before he knew it Yifan pulled four fingers out of him. With a whine his hips jerked forward in an attempt to get friction but failing. “Yifan.”

 

“Hold on baby I have to lube myself up as well.” Yifan looked down at Junmyeon. His dark brown hair fanning out over the pillow, stretched hole glistening with lube, body flushed a healthy pink and eyes lidded as they stared up back at him. 

 

He was enticing. Ethereal. And Yifan was unable to tear his eyes away from him for even a second. Keeping their gazes locked Yifan crawled over him and brought his hips down to rub against Junmyeon's. The latter let out a breathy moan, rubbing himself against Yifan's hips shamelessly. 

 

“I'm going to put it in now. You ready?” Junmyeon bobbed his head yes, almost hysterically. His hands held onto Yifan as the man slowly pushed in, the line and stretch making it easier. However he paused after a few inches. “You okay?”

 

Junmyeon was gasping for air. His legs trembled and sweat broke out at his forehead as he nodded. It was a uncomfortable stretch but it didn't hurt. “Just fine. Feels weird.”

 

Yifan nodded understanding as he wrapped his hand around Junmyeon's leaking cock. “You just have to adjust then it'll all be better.” 

 

Junmyeon was squirming and panting into the heated kisses when Yifan was all the way in. He felt so full. A surprisingly pleasant feeling as the elder began rocking his hips back and forth in shallow thrusts. “You feel so good.” 

 

All his senses were filled with Yifan. And god did he love it. His arms were wrapped around his neck and gave buried into Yifan's shoulder, legs tightly wrapped around his waist. Junmyeon couldn’t believe it was happening, his heart racing and mind clouded. “You alright? I’m going to start moving.” The younger nodded into his shoulder and gasped for air when Yifan pulled out until only the tip was still inside  before pressing back in.

 

He shuddered and let out a breathy moan. It hurt a little, however, that was nulled out by Yifan wrapping his hand around his cock and stroked it in the same phase as his hips pressed in and pulled out. The elder groaned, shifting his weight slightly to press his thighs closer to Junmeyon’s butt to get a better angle. Junmyeon slipped his hands down to Yifan’s shoulders, pulling away to look at him through lidded eyes.

 

Yifan smiled down at him, leaning down to kiss his cheek and jaw. “You’re doing so well.” Junmyeon whined in response, pulling Yifan into a kiss, basically crashing their lips together. The latter laughed a little at Junmyeon's determination to kiss him senseless and happily bit into his bottom lip.

 

“I can’t believe my first time is in a tent.” Junmyeon breathed out with a laugh, pressing his nose under Yifan’s neck and ran his nails over the expanse of the other’s back. He grinned for himself as he kissed Yifan’s jaw and gently bit into the skin, whole body shuddering when he heard Yifan growl in the back of his throat.

 

“Well...your first time is still with me, even if it’s in a tent. And you were the one who brought lube.” Junmyeon giggled and shrugged to his best extent, gasping when Yifan pulled his hand away from his cock and he immediately thrusted up to get the friction back, but only whining when he jerked his hips up into thin air. “Needy.”

 

“Well it feels good.” He muttered, watching Yifan lift his upper body from him and grab the backsides of his thighs. The elder then hiked his legs up over his shoulder and Junmyeon yelped when he thrusted in, a little harder than what he’d been doing at first. “ _ Oh! _ ”

Yifan grinned and pressed a kiss to his calf, grazing his teeth over the skin. Junmyeon had to look away. He felt too exposed and he didn’t know what to do with his hands so they just laid still by his head. Sure they had showered before, but this was different, he was completely to Yifan’s mercy and while the feeling was exhilarating he couldn’t help but feel shy.

 

“Hey, look at me baby.” He murmured against the younger’s calf and began pumping his hips into him in accelerated thrusts. Junmyeon peeked up at him but instantly threw his head back and gripped onto the sleeping bag to brace himself. “Ah!” Junmyeon moaned out, mouth hanging open.

 

The elder grinned and aimed to hit that same spot again, his mission being to stimulate his prostate until he was close. Junmyeon was writhing under him as he drove his hips into the younger, hips slapping against the back of his thighs with each snap. “Yifan!” He cried out, one hand reaching out to try grab onto Yifan and the latter leaned over in response, taking both his hands in his and squeezed them. 

 

“Feels good?” Yifan asked, leaning down enough to press a kiss to his temple. Junmyeon nodded and sobbed out a moan when his cock was pressed between their bodies he again got some friction and tension began building in the pit of his stomach.

 

“I think I’m gonna come..” He moaned, squeezing Yifan’s hands in his as he rocked his own body to meet the sharp thrusts to get closer faster. He needed release. Junmyeon whimpered as Yifan kissed the corner of his lips and thrusted  _ faster _ . Gasping and sputtering Junmyeon dug his nails into the back of Yifan’s hand, his name a repeated mantra on his tongue.

 

“Can I come inside you?” Lost in the daze of his own pleasure Junmyeon nodded,  _ begged _ Yifan to do it. As long as they both found an end he was happy. “You sure?” Yifan sounded a little unsure but Junmyeon moaned out a “Yes yes I’m sure!”. With a nod the elder then lowered his legs from his shoulders and pulled out.

 

“Can you turn over?” Junmyeon nodded, rolling over and rising his hips by standing on his knees. They trembled, threatening to give out under him but Yifan held his hips in his large hands, fingers digging into his skin. Within a second he was thrusting into him again, rolling his hips with grunts of the effort. One hand quickly wrapped around Junmyeon’s leaking cock, stroking him so quick the latter barely was able to keep up.

 

Moaning out into the bunched up sleeping bag he thrusted into the hand with lazy moves of his hips, mostly triggered by the of Yifan’s own thrusts. The edges in Junmeyon’s vision blurred as he felt the warmth coil in his lower abdomen and with a shriek he came, moaning Yifan’s name loudly and body jerking in the pleasure as globs of white dripped over Yifan’s hand. His breathing hitched and little whines escaped as his softening cock was released and all he wanted was to slump down. 

 

Yifan kept going for another few minutes, breathing laboured and Junmyeon heard the growl and to his surprise in his post orgasm he felt Yifan expand inside him. He let out a confused noise and wiggled his hips but the feeling didn’t go away, only got more overwhelming. Then it hit him.  _ Yifan was knotting him _ . A shiver shot up his spine and body shuddered at the thought.

 

Junmyeon licked his lips and whined as the stretch became almost painful when Yifan leaned over to kiss his shoulder and gently rock his hips into him, gently lowering them both down onto the mattress. “Are you alright?” His voice was thick and he was out of breath. Yifan rolled them both to the side and kissed his neck and behind his ear, hips still grinding into him. He could feel the warmth filling him and the knot inside him slowly going down inside him.

 

“Yeah, I wasn’t ready for the feeling of  _ that _ .” He said, stretching his neck out to let Yifan rub his cheek against it. “But it was fine. It is fine. I’m glad.” Junmyeon turned his head around and put a hand over Yifan’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Yifan mused, kissing his cheek and pulled the sleeping bag over them both and let the other stay under them as some kind of bedding. Eventually he was able to pull out and reached for the toilet paper the brought to wipe Junmyeon clean as well as he could. They got dressed so they wouldn’t be cold, then snuggled up close to each other. Smiling at each other they soon fell asleep in the tent, wrapped up in each other.

  
When Junmyeon laid there with his ear pressed against Yifan’s chest, listening to his beating heart that lulled him to sleep he knew that he had made the right choice when he helped Yifan run from the lab that day two years ago. That he helped his  _ mate _ escape. He was glad that they could be together.


	22. engagement (angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and well....late, but I'm glad you first, liked the 3 part wolf au!! and two, are okay with late updates. I've had a lot to do and then I had to watch elyxion and oh....my god. did y'all see the live??? kim fucking junmyeon???? I'm still in shock after his playboy solo stage and I will never be able to look at him without seeing him thrust into the air like he's gone come. anyway!!! enjoy this chapter and I'll try to get another up tomorrow!

 

  
Yifan stared at everyone from where he sat at the bar in the reception. His cousin had gotten married and was currently dancing with her newlywed husband on the dance floor. He downed the last of the whiskey in his glass before ordering another, his empty glass becoming one of many on the counter of the dark wood surface.

He knew he should be happier. Of course he was happy for her, but after a few hours all he could think about was Junmyeon. His ex boyfriend, to be specific, ex fiancé. How they had planned their own wedding, a simple gathering of family and friends at a small church. They had it all planned out and then it just...crashed.

As time passed the details of their breakup became blurry. Or perhaps it was the alcohol pulsing through him. Yifan wasn't sure, maybe it was always the alcohol.

Everything reminded him of Junmyeon. From the parents tending to their kids to the mess on the tables after cutting up the cakes. Yifan downed his fourth, maybe sixth, glass of whiskey and ran a hand through his styled hair. He missed him. But in the end of the day he was the one who broke up with Junmyeon. For some bullshit reason he couldn't remember.

Before he could stop himself or even think Yifan found himself parked outside Junmyeon's and his old apartment in the back of a taxi. Sehun mentioned he never moved out. If he had Yifan wasn't sure where he'd look, where he'd go. He paid the driver and as the taxi drove off he stared at the window where he knew Junmyeon lived. The lights were on.

He hoped the code hadn't changed. When his fingers pressed in the code he knew by heart and the door clicked, announcing that it still was functional. Yifan walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the door. Muffled jazz sounded through the thin door, something Yifan recognised all too well. Those old records from early 2000 spinning on a player that he got at a yard sale for a few dollars.

Junmyeon was probably dancing to the music, humming along to the soft beat. He remembered how they’d dance together, holding hands and smiling at each other as they danced around the livingroom. Yifan would twirl him around and kiss him on the cheek when the track changed.

Yifan didn’t remember knocking on the door or when he started to cry but suddenly the door opened and on the other side stood Junmyeon with a shocked expression. “Yifan?” The younger opened the door further, concern written over his face as his eyes scanned his face and then down over the suit.

“Did something happen?” Yifan was completely silent. He did look different, his once dark blonde short hair had grown out and was back to it’s original dark brown, parting in the middle. Eyes just as gentle but he could tell there were dark rings under them, even if faded. Perhaps he wasn’t getting as much sleep as he should.

“What happened to us?” He whispered and Junmyeon’s face went somber, how he took the tiniest step back and closed the door just slightly. As if he was afraid to hear him or even see him.

Yifan put a hand in the doorframe when he began tilting a little too much, afraid he might fall over. How much had he had? Junmyeon seemed to wonder the same thing because the next thing he did was ask how much he'd been drinking and what party he'd been to. He sounded mad.

“My cousins wedding. It was beautiful, she looked so stunning in her dress.. it was a simple wedding, by a beach house.” The mentioning of a wedding seemed to cut them both and Junmyeon visibly cringed back. “Lavender and beige. Those colours always remind me of you. Heck, everything at that wedding reminded me of you.”

“Yifan you've drank too much. You should go home.”

“I don't have a home.”

“Are you homeless?”

“No. No I have a home I just-nothing feels like a home. Not when you aren't there.”

“You can't come back to my house, drunk, and tell me that you miss me Yifan. You haven't talked to me since you broke up with me. Why did you come here? For a booty call?”

Yifan had to admit he'd been a asshole. He didn't deserve Junmyeon. But in reality no one did. Junmyeon was the most considerate and beautiful man on this earth. Yifan wasn't sure why he was here. He just wanted to see him. It really had been so long.

“No. I'm not here for that I just...wanted to see you. I know I was an ass Junmyeon. I know I broke it off with you but oh my god do I regret it. I had everything with you, you were my everything. Why was I such an idiot.”

The only sound was the lamps buzzing in the hall as Yifan wiped his eyes and Junmyeon just watched in silence. “Get in Yifan. You can't go home like this, you can sleep on the couch.” He walked in abt Yifan followed, closing and locking the door after him.

The last time he was here he had a duffle bag over his shoulder filled with his things and three suitcases already packed into his car. He decided to leave Junmyeon, his fiancé, for what? A few months of alone time? He never told him anything about leaving, just took his things and left.

It was late and he could see the evidence of a wine glass by the sofa table. Nothing inside had changed. It made something in him feel happy, that Junmyeon hadn't thrown out their things or changed it all. No, it was the same old hideous green couch they got from a friend with the coffee table from IKEA.

Yifan just stared into the house while wiping tears from his cheeks as Junmyeon collected something from the bedroom. When coming back he had a bag in his hand and a duvet. It was the same grey cover as the day he left. “You forgot some things when you left.” Junmyeon smiled a little at him, sadly. “They smell different from what you do now.”

Taking the backpack that was his he nodded silently and took the duvet. It smelled a little funky, clearly shoved into the back of a closet. But most importantly it smelled like Junmyeon. Nothing was changed. “I'm sorry I messed up.”

“You're drunk Yifan.” Junmyeon said and walked into the living room, Yifan following silently. Of course he was, wasn't he always? “Tell me you're sorry in the morning if you really are. You know I don't like you when you're drunk.”

“I know...I just, I'm so sorry. For everything. Do you think you could ever forgive me? After what I did?” He dropped the things on the couch and looked down at Junmyeon who collected his wine glass and phone. “I regret it you know. I left the best thing that could ever happen to me for what? A few months of freedom? I know you'd never take me back, I was irresponsible, but I want to make up for it.”

“I can forgive Yifan but I can't forget. You left me Yifan. Left the engagement ring on the table and left without a world. I can't trust you Yifan.”

He knew that. Why would he even let him walk into his house after what he'd done. This was a bad idea from the start but he was still clouded with whiskey. “Junmyeon.”

“No Yifan. I don't want to hear it, I'm going to bed. Sleep, sober up and if you still want to talk in the morning, stay. If not, I rather have you gone before I wake up. You already know where everything is if you need anything.” With that Junmyeon took the wine glass and a bottle from the kitchen, then walked into their old shared room.

For a while Yifan just stared out into nothing as he sat there on the couch. One he knew was too small for him to lie on, but this was probably what he deserved. The records had stopped playing and he could hear the muffled crying through the door and it pained him that he was the one causing the pain. And of course Junmyeon wouldn't appreciate him going in there to try comfort him.

A year back Yifan would sit in there with him, hold a crying, upset Junmyeon to his chest and assure him everything was well. That no matter what happened, he'd be there. Yifan wondered who was there to comfort him when he left. Maybe Sehun. Maybe Kyungsoo, probably Kyungsoo considering how the younger never talked to him any more.

The last thing he heard before passing out in the couch was Junmyeon's sobs through the door and a glass crashing against the floor


	23. canon (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again!!! i'm sorry about late updates on this but i have a hard time focusing and finding time so they get short and badly written bc i'm trying to finish them rather quickly. i have good ones planned but they'd take longer to write and i wanna go back to the chaptered ones pretty soon bc i'm dying to write two aus that i've been working on. 
> 
> anyways enjoy this and my bunnies say hi! thank you for the great feedback as always and anyone listened to B.M by kris wu?????bc i'm fucking dead, i can't believe he blessed me like this wow i'm so thankful for my daddy^tm

Yifan could still hear Junmyeon and Jongin playing around with the squeaky hammer on set as they got ready to leave, his head throbbed with every squeak and he rubbed his temples in annoyance. Junmyeon had really not gone easy on him when they lost the games during the filming. 

 

The rest walked closer to him and he heard Luhan’s laugh echoing through the room and Junmyeon grinned, proud that someone laughed at his joke. Yifan looked at him unfazed as the younger smiled at him and as the other four walked past he took Junmyeon’s arm and nodded for the rest to keep walking. A typical “us leaders need to speak” move by Yifan and they kept walking.

 

Junmyeon’s smile fell as Yifan looked at him sternly. “You think it’s fun huh? Thought it was fun hitting me with that hammer?” His lover lowered his eyes, licking over his lips nervously before smiling a little.

 

“Yeah?” He hummed back, looking back up at the elder. It had been fun and maybe he’d gone a little too hard comparing to how his teammates had acted when punishing the others. Yifan had been mad but Junmyeon had taken that as him being a sour loser.

 

“I did not appreciate it.” Yifan’s hand moved up to his shoulder and he gripped it tightly, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I think you need a punishment.” Junmyeon shuddered by the close proximity and the low sensual murmur in his ear, promising that he had a rough night ahead of him. “You are sure to pay for it baby. After dinner, meet me in my room.”

 

Swallowing thickly Junmyeon closed his eyes and nodded. Yifan then let go of him and walked off, the younger following close behind. 

 

Throughout the whole night Junmyeon was jumpy. When he helped Kyungsoo with dinner and Chanyeol had put a hand on his shoulder to peek at what they were making Junmyeon gasped and dropped the spoon. Getting a worried glance from the both of them Junmyeon quickly said everything was okay, he was just a little startled.  

 

After dinner Zitao tried to pull him to the tv room but Junmyeon had to decline watching a movie with the youngest members and said he had to some things to discuss about with Yifan. The younger was disappointed but let him go with a whine and muttering “why does he always get to hang out with you when we're at home” before disappearing into the living room. 

 

Junmyeon licked his lips and looked down the corridor to where Yifan's room was, slowly making his way there. With a small knock he pushed the door open and inside was Yifan. Clad in grey sweatpants and a white t shirt. “Lock the door.” Junmyeon did as told and walked up to stand in front of Yifan who sat on his bed. 

 

“Get on your knees.” He commanded and Junmyeon quickly obeyed, putting his hands in the elder's lap. “Good boy. Now, tell me why you're being punished.”

 

“I went to far today. I should've been more gentle.” He murmured, eyes not leaving Yifan's as he gripped the fabric of his sweatpants, tugging them down slightly. 

 

“Indeed, you weren't. Now, be a good boy and open that mouth for me. You need to learn that you can't just act without consequences. My dear Junmyeon.” He allowed the younger to pull his pants down, revealing his half hard cock. Junmyeon scooted closer between Yifan's spread legs and licked at the head, the tip of his tongue lapping carefully around the slit. 

 

Letting out a small hiss as Junmyeon sucked him into his small tight mouth, Yifan ran a hand through his brown hair, tugging at it to see Junmyeon's flushed cheeks and moist lips taking him in. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking all of him into his mouth, letting out a choked little hulking noise when Yifan hit the back of his throat. 

 

“Mhh..you take me so good baby.” He purred and fished his soft hair, rocking his hips in small circles as Junmyeon looked up at him through his lashes. Junmyeon knew what was coming and thus calmly sat back on his legs as Yifan stood up, cock glistening with spit and swollen as he slipped out of Junmyeon's lips. 

 

The younger eagerly stood on his knees to reach up to his crotch again, licking and sucking at his lovers balls. The room was filled with sloppy noises and Yifan's heavy breathing. And Junmyeon wondered if it was odd to get off to thinks like this. A few of the members knew about their relationship but none of them knew about the things going on behind closed doors. 

 

Yifan wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and guided it down to press the tip of his cock against Junmyeon's swollen lips. “Only your mouth baby.” The demand and dark tone sent shivers down his spine and Junmyeon moaned as he opened his mouth. 

 

It was hard only using his mouth but he knew Yifan would start setting his own phase, fucking his mouth. Hallowing his cheeks Junmyeon sucked him in and bobbed his head, Yifan's hand resting on the back of his head. And just like he thought, the blonde fisted his hair and began to slowly push in and out of his mouth. 

 

Junmyeon let his jaw relax and tilted his head back to line his throat up with his mouth and with a smirk Yifan began thrusting into his mouth. The tip repeatedly hit the back of his throat and Junmyeon felt his eyes water slightly. Gurgling and moaning around the thick swollen flesh in his mouth. “You like it when I fuck your throat a little too much for it to be a punishment.” Yifan sighed. 

 

Yifan slowly pushed in until Junmyeon's nose pressed against his pubic hair and with a pleased sigh he watched a few tears trickle down Junmyeon's cheeks. With a sharp thrust he then slowly pulled out again. A thick string of saliva broke off and dropped down Junmyeon's chin but he didn't make a move to wipe it off. 

 

“On the bed. Face down, ass up.” He said and Junmyeon scrambled to obey. Getting up he hurried over to the bed, all but falling on his face as his whole body buzzed with excitement. Not sure what Yifan had in store for him he was shocked when he felt the elder grope his ass roughly for a moment before smacking his ass. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the gasp from Junmyeon was all that was heard in the quiet room.

 

“You better be quiet unless you want anyone of the other to come in here and check on what we’re doing.” He hummed as delivered another hard slap to his perk ass, making Junmyeon whimper into the sheets. His body trembled as they reached ten. They hadn’t done much spanking before, maybe some in the heat of the moment but never long sessions like this. His legs buckled and threatened to give out any second. 

 

What he found out though was that he enjoyed it quite a lot and by the time Yifan made the last smack to his ass, groping his ass and pressing his still achingly hard cock against his ass. “Have you learned anything baby? That if you act out you’ll get punished.”

 

Junmyeon nodded, panting into the sheets with his ass still high in the air, both cheeks flaming red and sore. “Yes, yes I’ll behave.” He breathed, his own dick stirring in interest at the stinging pain. “Do you need help with...you know.” Junmyeon licked his lips and looked down at the red bulbous head resting against the lower part of his abdominals. 

 

“Eager to please like always. Come here baby, be good and suck me off.” Junmyeon nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands on Yifan’s hips as he took him back into his mouth, feeling it twitch at the hot wet mouth wrapping tightly around him and sucking. The blonde hissed and thrusted his hips forward, enjoying the feeling of Junmyeon sucking him off once again. Hurried sloppy movements of his head bobbing back and forth as he tried to coax his lover closer to climax.

 

It didn’t take long for Yifan until he was grabbing tufts of brown hair in both hands, rocking his hips into his mouth with grunts and low moans until he released down Junmyeon’s throat. He pulled out and Junmyeon swallowed before coughing and falling back on the bed with a pleased smile on his lips, licking any access from his lips.

 

“I’m sorry about today. I thought we were supposed to be a little harsh and then Jongin and Jongdae went so easy on the other two I actually felt bad about hitting you that hard. But if this is the treatment I get I might do it more often.”


	24. abo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me updating two days in a row!!! abo things are tbh easy to write and I just need to fill these up with some aus. Look forward to the last ones coming up!
> 
> thank you for reading!

  
When waking up that morning Junmyeon had no plans on rushing up to alpha going feral to try calm him down in the middle of a supermarket. But here he was, groceries forgotten somewhere as he ran up to the stressed alpha growling at anything that came close to him. He’d already heard staff talking about calling the police to restrain him until he calmed down. Junmyeon, who was friends with a alpha who’d gone feral once, knew that it was not an appreciated method.

The best help was usually an omega’s scent and Junmyeon didn’t have to think twice when he approached the tall man baring his teeth at him when he got within a few meters of distance. He let out warning snarls and Junmyeon could feel his body shiver at it but he simply continued approaching slowly, hushing the staff telling him to get back. It was better if he could calm the man down and take him away from any pups or omegas that could get hurt if he got worse.

“Do you have a emergency heat room somewhere?” Junmyeon asked and held a hand out, the blonde glared at him, growling in the back of his throat but he was clearly focused on the omega approaching him. One off the staff members, a female betta, nodded and pointed towards the start of the store where he could see a grey door blended in with the wall and a lock on it. Nodding he turned to her and smiled. “Do you have a key? Or is it open? I’ll take him in there and help him calm down.”

“It’s open, you lock it from the inside.” Junmyeon nodded and turned back to the alpha that once more snarled at him, an animalistic sound that had everyone watching take a step back. “I think he'd calm down more if everyone just kept away, I'll just take him to the room and I'll press the red button if anything happens.” Junmyeon told the employees who began pushing people away from the scene.

“Hey..” Junmyeon murmured at the alpha and held his hand out once again, head lowered to show he wasn't a threat as reached his his sleeve. “It's alright. All of this must be awfully stressing, let's get you somewhere calmer. Just follow me please.” The alpha clearly wasn't in the mood to take orders or suggestions from a omega but let Junmyeon take his sleeve, very slowly walking to the emergency heat room.

It took its time to get from the milk to the beginning of the store, Junmyeon carefully coaxing him closer. It all went well until an unsuspecting alpha walked into the store and the one Junmyeon was keeping in his hand snapped. Growling and he could feel his skin burn, as if he'd change any second. Probably feeling threatened by another alpha approaching him and the omega.

“Shh shhh it's fine. Calm down...it's all just fine.” Junmyeon hummed, putting a hand on his arm and caressing it in small circles.

“Please walk out for a few minutes. I'm handling this. Just show him you're not a threat.” Junmyeon spluttered out and the alpha held his hands up in the air and backed away, head somewhat bowed. Now it was the alphas turn to grab Junmyeon's wrist, huffing at the man that walked off and the omega took that as his cue to open the door and carefully lead the alpha inside, locking the door after himself.

Every store or public place had an emergency heat room somewhere in case an omega would get their heat or an alpha would go into a rut. It was a temporary thing for them to make sure no one would advance on them without consent and they could contact a person they trusted to take them home.

It was simple with a white bed and a table with two sofas. There were magazines to read and a few bottles of water in a small cooler.

As Junmyeon got the man into the room he carefully removed the jacket he wore and quickly found a wallet. He checked the ID and was glad he could put the name Wu Yifan to the stranger. The other was walking in circles, clearly anxious. Junmyeon took his own jacket off and took a deep breath out as he walked up to the alpha again.

“Try to relax..whatever's stressing you out just let it pass.” Junmyeon hummed and placed a hand on the back of Yifan's neck, hearing a warning growl but it was the alpha that leaned down to bury his nose into his neck. His strong arms wrapped around Junmyeon as he nosed at the scent glands by his neck.

Smiling a little he hummed and caressed Yifan's shoulder to soothe him. Almost like a mother would comfort a child. “Just take deep breaths...let's sit down, it'll be more comfortable.” He tried to move but the alpha growled and squeezed him tighter.

Junmyeon let out a small whimper but gently cupped Yifan's cheeks. “I won't go. Just over to the bed, it'll be more comfortable.” He said again, moving his head so he could nose into the others neck to signal that everything was fine. The alpha compiled and sat down on the bed, his breathing still uneven and hurried as he gripped onto Junmyeon's sweater.

The omega ran a hand through the man's blonde hair to soothe him and whispers soft words of assurance that it'd be fine. From time to time Yifan let out a rumbling growl and in response Junmyeon would release pheromones until he calmed down. His hold became softer and his breathing going even. Yifan let out a small humming sound as he rubbed his nose up to Junmyeon's ear and back down to his neck.

A pleasant shiver went through him at the sound and feeling. Junmyeon was glad it worked in calming him down. “You feeling better?” The alpha groaned and hugged him closer, pulling him down to lie on the bed as he rubbed his own scent onto Junmyeon. “Okay, not entirely yet.” He muttered and closed his eyes as Yifan rubbed his jaw against his neck.

Junmyeon wasn't really sure when he fell asleep but when he woke up the alpha he'd helped sat in one of the sofas reading a magazine. Rubbing his eyes he sat up, catching the man's attention and he looked at him in worry. “Are you alright?”

The omega only laughed and fixed his hair back into place. “I should be the one asking that Mr. Wu, you were the one who went feral.” The man frowned but he could surely see the flush on the tips of his ear.

“I'm sorry to cause a hassle. It's been stressful lately and I guess I reached a breaking point today. Thank you for helping me out. I..uhm...may have scented you while I was in my daze. I hope it won't cause much trouble. And you might want to get home soon because I can smell the pre heat all over you.”

Junmyeon shrugged, one of his best friends was an alpha so he was used to be smelling like one. “That's why I was out shopping, getting ready to huddle up in my bed for a few days. I planned on getting some healthy snacks that'll keep me from being too hazy. I'm Kim Junmyeon by the way.”

“You probably already know my name since you called me Mr. Wu, but please just use Yifan. Do you need help getting anything home? It's the least I could do as a thank you.” Yifan offered him a smile and held a hand on the handle that led back out to the store.

“If you want to, sure. But I don't like far from here and I probably smell like you so I wouldn't have to worry about any other alpha bothering me.”

“Please, I insist.” Junmyeon agreed to let him help him out and the staff thanked him for handling the situation, giving him a 10% discount on his purchase and Yifan apologised for any inconvenience. They then left the store with Junmyeon's house as their goal, casually small talking as they went.

Yifan explained he was the CEO of a company and they had a project due in a few weeks and the people working on it kept wanting to change ideas and it was driving him nuts. He'd just read a text from one of the employees, asking if they could change the whole design of the champagne bottle they were making and he just lost it.

Junmyeon understood completely. When Chanyeol had gone feral it had been due to exam stress and Junmyeon ended up forcing him into an empty classroom and pushed out so much pheromones he thought he was going to pass out. And Chanyeol went crazy with scenting him out and was close to even force a bond. He told Yifan that story and the man gaped.

“You're very brave for helping alphas out like that. Knowing what a safety hazard we can be if we go feral or into a rut. You could get seriously hurt, or like in your friend's case, almost bonded.”

“It's fine. None of you should feel guilty, it happens to the best of us.” Junmyeon sent him a blinding smile. “I'm glad to help, and if I ended up accidentally bonded to an alpha I'm helping it'd be okay. There are ways to break them and who knows, maybe we'd be perfect for each other.”

“Never heard someone with that view on life before. It's refreshing, especially from the youth.”

“I wouldn't consider myself a youth.” Junmyeon chuckled and looked up at Yifan. “But I'm flattered you think I look young. Well, here's me.” He said once stopping outside his apartment. Junmyeon reached out to take his groceries and Yifan smiled at him.

“Well. I guess I'll see you around.” Yifan nodded at him and made sure he got into the apartment before walking off.


	25. kids! au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the shortest thing i've ever written in all my years of writing!!!! but it was short and sweet! I was inspired by me getting hiccups and being frustrated bc I was trying to sleep and wrote this out. 
> 
> yifan and junmyeon are both nine in this and i hope you like it!! thank you for all the feedback!

_ Hick _ . 

 

Junmyeon groaned into his hands as his shoulders jerked with another hiccup. He was sitting on the sidewalk with his friend Yifan, their bikes stood on the side of the road. It was Saturday and as usual, they'd gotten a small allowance to buy some candy and Junmyeon had chugged down his cola way too fast and had now been hiccuping for five minutes. 

 

“Maybe try hold your breath again?” His friend advised him and bit off a large piece of his fudge bar, big bushy brows settled into a frown. “I usually hold my breath and when I feel it coming I swallow and then it's gone.”

 

“Okay _ -hick _ .” Junmyeon took a deep breath and then held it, swallowing when feeling the hiccup approach but only a few second later he hiccuped again. “I've tried everything Fan-fan! I'll just have to live with it or the rest of my life, end up on the news! Don't forget to tune in tonight when we interview the boy that can't stop hiccuping!”

 

Yifan laughed and shook his head. “Aren't you taking this a little too serious? Don't be so dramatic Jun, it'll fade. There are still a few ways to cure hiccups.”

 

Junmyeon dig into the bag of lollipops and took one out that tasted like watermelon and once again wheezed when another hiccup came out. “Like what?”

 

“Getting scared is supposed to help as well. Or maybe just being surprised.” Yifan looked at the red car pass by slowly as he thought about how to cure his friend of his horrible hiccups. 

 

“I hate being scared so none of that. And wouldn't it be hard to surprise me? I mean, what would you do?” Junmyeon took the lollipop out in thought, twirling it around between his finger and licking his lips. 

 

_ Hick _ . 

 

Yifan shrugged, also deep in thought as he looked at the clear blue sky and the few seagulls flying over the houses. Swallowing the mouthful of fudge Yifan turned to Junmyeon who noticed his friend's stare and turned his head to meet it. 

 

Before Junmyeon could say anything Yifan leaned down quickly and pressed their lips together, but it wasn't violent or hard, it was a soft press of lips together. The brunette's eyes widened slightly as Yifan pulled away, he didn't say anything, just stared at him. 

 

Junmyeon went completely red in the face, a blush blooming over his cheeks and ears as his friend just stared at him. He spluttered over his words and after a while Yifan grinned at him. “Hey, it did help cure your hiccups!” 

 

Furrowing his brows the smaller of the two bit his lip and noticed that Yifan was right. “The question is did I scare you or surprise you?” 

 

Junmyeon quickly slapped Yifan's shoulder and frowned. “You can't just kiss another boy!” He muttered and tried to calm his racing heart down as well as his flushed cheeks. “Boys don't kiss boys.”

 

“Why not? I'll kiss boys if I want to, plus, this was just to cure your hiccups. Which worked! You should be thanking me.” Yifan huffed and bumped his shoulder into Junmyeon's with a smile. The latter stuck his tongue out in response, then placed his lollipop back into his mouth. 

 

“Thanks I guess.” Yifan grinned and bit into his fudge again, proud to help him and getting praise for it. Or, well, as close to praise he'd get from a flustered Junmyeon. 

 

“Your tongue is really red from your lollipop, and you taste just like awful fake watermelon.” This time Junmyeon whined out loud and pushed him. Yifan just laughed and scooted closer, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. 

 

“I hate you Fan-Fan…” Junmyeon muttered and stole his fudge bar, taking his sweet from his mouth to take a bite of the soft fudge that melted in his mouth. 

 

“Uh-uh. Telling by how red you were when I gave you a surprise kiss I'm one to argue actually. I think you  _ love _ me Junmyeon.”

 

“Shush or I won't give you any gummy bears.” He murmured, hesitantly leaning into Yifan and gave his fudge back. “You're acting like a bully.”

 

“We both know you're the one who's the rudest.” Yifan looked back up at the clouds and grinned. “Let's look at the clouds. That one looks like a mermaid with antennas.” He said and pointed at a cloud and Junmyeon looked up and laughed. 

 

“No you dummy, it's the Easter bunny.”


	26. marriage (CIA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've only written marriage aus???? but is anyone mad about that??? I have a au I want to write and publish but I'm not sure of it should be for here or not though. it may be a lil too serious and political ya know? I don't want people to think I'm romanticising that or whatever. but it's a interesting plot that I've thought about after reading some books and watched some videos. we'll see, maybe I'll post it here or as a separate one shot or it'll just never be read by anyone but me!
> 
> anyways thanks for reading and leaving feedback! I hope you all had/have a great day and stay tuned for the last few one shots!!

  
“Junmyeon, I need to talk about something with you.” Yifan said, shame evident on his handsome features as he scratched the back of his head. His husband looked up from his book in question and closed it, folding the edge of the page.

“What is it honey?” He asked as the elder sat down in the sofa across the couch he was currently sitting in. “You look troubled, anything happened at work?”

“No, but it does have something to do with it…” Yifan trailed off and looked down at the white carpet, noting that they needed to wash it soon again.

“Did someone finally figure out who you are? Or wait no, am I a target?” Junmyeon was joking but there was always that unsettling feeling that he might be a target some day. Considering his husband working for the CIA there was always a chance.

“No, not yet at least. But uhm… you know how we met on that mission I was on and almost killed you instead of that spy?”

“How could I forget meeting you for the first time? I have a scar on my shoulder from that.” Junmyeon smiled and crossed one leg over the other. “What about it? Did you take the wrong person?”

“No uh-uhm..you know how we talked about going to China to celebrate Christmas with my family?” Junmyeon nodded. “I told them that I was working at the bank when I joined the CIA and since we met on a damn failed assassination t just never came up. So they don't know we're married and when I said “Junmyeon and me are planning on coming over this Christmas” my mother was freaking out because she didn't know who you were. And I said “my husband” and she got really mad because they never got any notice about our marriage. I comple-- hey stop laughing!”

Junmyeon was bent over and a hand on his stomach as he took in his husband's words. “Stop laughing at me! This is a serious problem! I told her we met at a cruise ship instead and I think that's the least romantic setting to find your future husband. Why couldn't I say anything else, that we met at a office party? God…”

Junmyeon was wiping his eyes and shaking his head. “So I've been non existent for your parents for six years Yifan? Honestly this is hilarious.” He stood up and walked up to sit on the armrest to the sofa his husband sat on. Guiding Yifan to rest his head on his chest Junmyeon gently combed a hand through his jet black hair.

“What do I even tell my parents now? We need a fake story of how we met. And I guess since you don't have a relationship with your dad that it just didn't cross my mind to tell my parents.” He muttered and let Junmyeon massage his scalp, still chuckling quietly.

“Don't worry. Well come up with a good story and an excuse why we didn't tell them. And I mean, I wouldn't mind meeting you at a cruise ship. And we just have to leave out the details and twist the setting.” Junmyeon shrugged and gently massaged his temples. “We were on a exotic cruise and you saw me at the buffet and then didn't leave me alone until I took a drink with you. Then when stopping in the Caribbean for a day you took me on a date.”

Junmyeon suggested with a shrug, sliding down from the armrest to sit in his lap and remove his tie, kissing his cheek softly. Yifan smiled at him and placed a hand on the nape of his neck, brushing the tips of his fingers over the short hairs on his neck.

“Not so far off from how it actually was. You stalking me after the banquet, appearing here and there. Eventually talking to me. And instead of giving me a two inch deep and ten inches long stab wound in the shoulder I had too much to drink and you took care of me. Just like you did when you realised you had attacked the wrong person.”

“Thank god you're a writer huh, I may lie for a living but when it comes to my parents it's harder.” Yifan took the tie and laid it over Junmyeon's shoulders before wrapping his arms around him. “Then, why haven't we told them anything for six years?”

“I had a crazy stalker.” He said with a shrug. “I couldn't give out any information about my whereabouts, family or address. I couldn't risk it, the wound on my shoulder can be from him or her. Since I'm a writer it's plausible. But he's in jail now for attempted murder, hence why you told them about me. Because it's safe now.”

“Perfect.” Yifan hummed and kissed him. “I'd be a mess without you.”

“I'd be dead without you, literally. I would've died if you left me in that hotel.” He joked and kissed Yifan's nose. “But are we allowed to go there for Christmas or do we scrap that idea?”

“Well yeah, they want to meet my husband of course. My mother will be judging you know, but show her some of your knit work and embroidered pillows I bet she'll warm up to you. Don't worry. We'll have loads of fun.”

Junmyeon smiled and nodded, again running his fingers through his husband's black hair and kissed him. “Yeah, I'll make food for them. Some Korean food maybe?”

“Of course! Thank you for this, for saving my ass. How do you even put up with me?” He asked, burying his nose into Junmyeon's chest, sighing softly.

“Well I love you and somebody's gotta clean up the messes you make.” He grinned and kissed Yifan's head, nuzzling into his hair and gently scratched his back. “Well, should we make some dinner? We could scrap something nice up with what we got yeah?”

Yifan kissed his cheek and nodded, letting go of him so he could get up. Junmyeon unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and then untucked it from his suit pants. “You look so handsome in work attire.” He hummed and slipped the tie Yifan had placed around his neck and laid it on the sofa.

The elder placed a hand on the small of his back and hummed. “You look so domestic in one of my sweaters. Tell me about the book, how's the chapter going?”


	27. domestic au (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoo everyone, guess who managed to write a little? i'm doing a little better every day and writing have been nice to turn to, like always, when i want to get my mind off of things. i really hope that 2018 will be kinder to everyone and that we all can take htis year to heal and love and just grow as people. i really look forward to the year i have a lot of things that will be happening. i'm graduating in 5 months, i'm doing a tattoo in memory of jjong, i'm going to work to save up for my studies in korea, to name a few. I might even go to korea and/or thailand depending on how things work out. I hope you all have fun things planned this year and that you can keep going and be hapy.
> 
> remember that you can't be happy everyday but there's something to be happy about everyday!
> 
> (plus i really want to finish this soon as well as the other chaptered aus i have because i have one i've planned since last summer and you can expect to have it up in spring/summer! i hope everyone are coping well and that you all had a great christmas (if you celebrate it) and new years! <3 )

Kris wouldn't lie, he was getting some what annoyed with his boyfriend. They'd been together since Junmyeon was a freshman, about half a year in Kris started courting him with coffee in exam season and offers to help him in his classes. That was two years ago and in these two years they'd never had sex. 

 

Sure they'd make out in Kris’ bed in his apartment and rub against each other until their boxers were soiled. Junmyeon would always get anxious when Kris tried take his pants off or stick a hand down his pants. Mostly in return his hand would get slapped away and Junmyeon would go down on him. 

 

At first he thought that maybe Junmyeon antes to top him and that was the issue, that Kris was dominant. But when he asked Junmyeon just blushed and shook his head and muttered, “I'm a bottom”. He obviously didn't enjoy talking about sex or why he didn't want to go further. He wasn't even allowed to shower with his boyfriend!

 

But of course he wasn't going to push, he respected Junmyeon not wanting to have penetrational sex yet. But all he wanted was to give back the pleasure he got but Junmyeon barley would let him cup his dick and rub him through his pants. 

 

Kris stared into nothing as he tapped his pen against his desk. He could hear Junmyeon in the shower, humming some song he didn't know the name of. After two years and he'd never seen his boyfriend naked. But the images he had from when they'd been out swimming he could just mentally remove the bath shorts. 

 

His cock twitched in interest as his fantasy went on, thinking of Junmyeon naked in the shower, small soft hands rubbing soap into his flawless skin. Gasp ever so lightly when cleaning his cock, moving his shaking fingers along the shaft and throwing his head back, neck on display and lips parted. Kris shuddered at the thought and his dick once more twitches in his sweatpants. 

 

Abruptly standing up Kris walked out of his room to the bathroom just outside. He could clearly hear Junmyeon son inside and he longed to stand behind him, running his hands over his naked body. Press him up against the cool tiles and eat him out, fuck him open with his cock and listen to his gasps and moans for  _ more _ . 

 

He knocked the door and slowly pushed it open. The singing stopped as he walked in and Kris let out a sigh as the steamy bathroom engulfed him in warmth. “What's up?” Junmyeon asked and Kris took his shirt off, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the small bench where Junmyeon had left his clothes. 

 

“I also need to shower and I thought I might join you to save some water.” Kris said, a lie completely the man told himself as he came to remove his sweatpants and underwear that dragged over his half hard cock. 

 

“O-okay. Uhm...wouldn't you want to just shower alone once I'm done?” 

 

“Not really.” He shrugged and smiled as he pushed the drape back to step into the shower and saw Junmyeon’s bare back, long lean legs and perky little ass. “I mean, about time I get to shower with you isn’t it?” He mutters, hoping Junmyeon wouldn’t turn around and notice he was hard.

 

“I-I suppose.” His voice was an octave higher, something usua when he was nervous. “Here.” Junmyeon barley turned around to hand him the showerhead and Yifan took it, letting the water roll over his body. “Hey, why so shy? You got an amazing body and I love you.” Kris asked while he handed the showerhead back to Junmyeon who went quiet.

 

Kris leaned down and kissed his head before taking the soap. A little worried about if he’d gone too far. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or feel bad. I just wanted to be with you like this. We’ve been together for a long time and showering together is something cute and fun I’d like to do. But I made you uncomfortable didn’t I?”

 

“No! I mean, yes but...I don’t know, I’m just not confident with a few things about my body and I’m scared you’ll think of me differently or laugh.” Junmyeon muttered as he hung his head and clutched the showerhead to his chest.

 

“Baby I would never do that, you should know that. You can talk to me about it. I’m way too deep in love with you for something to change my mind about you now Jun.” He said and put the soap back down to caress his shoulders to make him relax, noticing how tense he was.

 

For a few minutes they stood in silence before Junmyeon turned around, cheeks red and eyes lowered to his feet. Kris looked him over. From his wet brown hair, down his slender stomach and hips, over his push thighs and down to his feet. Then back up.

 

“I don’t get what you’ve been so worried to show me, you look beautiful.” He muttered and took a step closer, placing a hand on his arm and caressing it gently and just smiling at him. Junmyeon looked to the side and whined lowly, not really wanting to tell him.

 

“It’s embarrassing Kris…” He squirmed as the elder wrapped his arms loosely around his middle and kissed his cheek. “Are you just not commenting on it because you want to be nice?”

 

“On what baby, there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect, so so perfect baby.” He hummed and leaned down to kiss his other cheek, fingers gently moving over his back and then looked at Junmyeon who had proceeded to bury his face into his chest.

 

He mumbled something into his chest that Kris didn’t pick up on and he lowered his head to his hair. “What was that baby? What did you say?” He hummed, placing a hand under his chin to make him look up at him and he could see the tears threatening to fall down his round cheeks. “Hey it’s okay. What’s bothering you?”

 

“I’m small..” He whispered and looked away, placing his hands on Kris’ chest, trying to push him away slightly but the other refused to let go. Whining he pushed his head back into his chest and Kris frowned.

 

“You being small is okay, I’m really tall like, it’s cute that you’re shorter than me. No one cares about that baby-”

 

“No Kris like...I’m  _ small _ . Down there.” He muttered loud enough for Kris to hear and the latter turned quiet and let out a small ‘oh’. Junmyeon dug his nails into Kris’ back and felt his breathing pick up, panicking slightly at his reply, but his boyfriend’s touches made him calm down.

 

“Baby, is that why you’ve been refusing to take your underwear off?” Kris hummed and nosed into his neck and kissed it gently. “I don’t care. No one really cares. Let me see you again.” Pushing the younger from him he heard the whine in protest but he let Kris hold him at arm’s length and look at him.

 

“You’re not all that small baby.” Kris hummed and ran his hands down to his hips, Junmyeon gasped when his thumb brushed over the base of his member. “Plus, you’re not very big when you’re not erect.” Junmyeon could tell by the look in Kris’ eyes that he wasn’t going to let this go now.

 

“Kris..” He whispered as the other leaned down to kiss him, one hand holding the back of his head, keeping his head in place as he brushed his lips against Junmeyon’s. His other hand went back to the small of his back, pulling him forward into his chest. While he’d gone soft when worrying about his boyfriend’s insecurities Kris was getting hard at the mere thought of having Junmyeon naked in front of him. 

 

He could feel his boyfriend up, touch every inch of him without Junmyeon shying away and pushing his hands from his body when coming too close to his private parts. With a moan Kris rolled his hips against the younger who jerked in response, hands scrambling to grip onto something as a wave of pleasure washed over him. In the end they came to grab his shoulders as Kris kissed down to his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin, knowing exactly where to kiss and tease to make him tremble.

 

Pressing a kiss behind his ear and taking the lobe between his teeth Kris enjoyed the little gasps and moans as Junmyeon shyly began rolling his hips forward onto his thigh. “Don’t hold yourself back baby. I want to see all of you, I want you to let it all go. You’re with me, you can be yourself.” 

 

Junmyeon moaned louder and dug his nails into his shoulders when he began kissing down his chest and he whined at the lack of contact and his hips thrusted forward. Smiling against his collarbone Kris moved a hand down to cup his dick. Just feeling Junmyeon desperately push his hips into his hand made his own cock twitch. He had been waiting so long to touch Junmyeon like this and god did he love it. “You’re so perfect. So beautiful.” He groaned and cupped the younger’s balls as he bit down on his collarbone.

 

“Ah! I have lacrosse tomorrow...people will see.” Junmyeon whined, fingers karding through Kris’ black hair, breathing picking up when he felt the latter suck a mark onto his skin. However those thoughts were quickly forgotten when Kris wrapped his hand around his erection and stroked him slowly but steadily. 

 

“Even if you’re small Junmyeon, you’re perfect for me baby. And no one else but me will be seeing you like this so don’t feel like you’re not enough. You’re enough for me and that’s all you need.” Kris whispered and kissed him gently before looking into his eyes. Junmyeon’s mouth was formed into a ‘o’ shape, eyes lidded and glossy. 

 

Smiling at him he kissed the corner of his right eye and hummed. “I’ve always wanted to touch you, see you naked. I hope you’ll let me treat you now when you’ve finally let me see you naked baby. I want to suck you off while fingering you, make you squirm and moan my name Myeon. I want to make love to you.”

 

Junmeyon shuddered and clung to the elder, legs threatening to give up under him him and he was not planning on slipping and crack his head open so he held onto Kris as if his life depended on it. “Kris...I-I don’t know if I’m ready yet I’m...s-ahh! Still shy.” He pressed out, completely red in the face and the latter just smiled and kissed him.

 

“I’ve waited this long I can wait some more, as long as I can touch you like this and see you like this. I’m fine with waiting baby.” Junmyeon nodded and placed a trembling hand on his cheek and Kris took that as his cue to lean back in and kiss him, biting down at his bottom lip and licking into his mouth.

 

Kris moved his hand quicker, listening to the desperate moans as Junmyeon hid his face into his neck like he usually did when he got close to orgasm. Smiling he kissed his wet hair and gave his cock a squeeze and the younger let out a cry, hips jerking and after a few more strokes Junmyeon was gasping for air as he came into Kris’ hand.

 

He felt the younger slump and his knees buckle so he was quick to wrap both arms around his waist to keep him up. Junmyeon gasped when he felt Kris’ erection against his stomach. “K-Kris you..”

 

“I’ll be fine baby, you can watch me jerk off while you wash your hair.” He chuckled as Junmyeon punched his shoulder in embarrassment and Kris leaned in to kiss one of his red cheeks. “You’re out of this world Junmyeon.” He hummed and cupped his cheek, leaning in to leave a long loving kiss to his plush red lips.


	28. continuation (fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a small continuation from the rejected Halloween fix and I hope you all like it! I hope everyone's week will be good and take care everyone. Thank you for leaving feedback and reading my work, it really mans a lot <3
> 
> I'm doing a memorial tattoo tomorrow for jj and I'll do some lyrics from love is so nice and while I'm nervous I really look forward to it.

  
Junmyeon cracked his eyes open and groaned, his body hurt, throbbing even, and he felt so weak. He couldn’t remember anything as he blinked tears from his eyes and tried to lift a hand but can’t get his body to work properly just yet. Letting out a groan he slowly shifted over to his side but a warm hand gently settled on his shoulder and pushed him back onto his back.

“You shouldn’t move yet.” A warm voice told him and Junmyeon blinked until his eyes were able to focus and relief washed over him as he saw Yifan bent over him, a kind smile on his plush lips and a hand caressing his cheek. “How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?”

All he did was shaking his head. “No..my body hurts.” His voice was raspy and his throat hurt. Had he been screaming?

Yifan chuckled and leaned down to kiss his forehead before disappearing from his line of vision he heard rustling then a small gurgled whine. His eyes widened and heart skipped a beat as he placed a shaking hand over his stomach, hissing at the pain shooting through his system. He gave birth.

In a second the bed dipped where Yifan sat down, holding a small bundle to his chest and shifting so Junmyeon could see. The latter ignored the pain as he gathered all strength in his body to lift his upper body and got himself up into a sitting position with some struggling, back against the headboard. “Is..”

“He’s healthy.” Yifan assured him, debating for a second if it was smart to hand him over to Junmyeon or not due to his fragile state. But when Junmyeon held his hands out his heart melted and he scooted closer to hand the baby over. “Be careful, you’re still healing. However you should feel better in a few hours.”

“Of course.” Junmyeon said gently and tears pricked in his eyes as he held the little boy to his chest, folding a corner of the white blanket away to show his little round face and fuzzy black hair. Gently running a finger along his cheek he looked up to Yifan. “Is..is it only your dna or..how does it work? Is he mine as well?”

He’d gone several months wondering yet never had the time to ask. What he understood was that Yifan was able to do this due to who, or what, he was. But the whole process had been blurry for him and he didn’t really care anymore of exactly how Yifan did it or why him. All he wanted was to know was if it was their son rather than only Yifan’s.

“He’s ours. Don’t worry, he’ll have your characteristics as well.” The other told him and moved to sit closer, running a hand over his matted brown hair, placing a kiss on his forehead. “You did so well, I’m so proud of you.” Junmyeon closed his eyes and smiled, carefully caressing his son’s face with the tips of his fingers.

“So it’s our little Sehun then.” Junmyeon murmured, leaning into Yifan who had one arm wrapped over his shoulders and one hand supporting his hold of their child. “Our little sehun.” Yifan repeated, whispering into his hair.

A minute passed before Yifan took the child and walked over to the little crib set up in their room and then helped Junmyeon lie down. “You should eat something and rest. I may help you heal but you’re still only human.” With a sigh of relief when getting to lie back down Junmyeon nodded and closed his eyes.

The stitched up wound on his stomach stretched out and he hissed under his breath when shifting into a comfortable position. Yifan put a hand on his stomach and kissed his cheek. “Lie still baby, I’ll be back in a second. I prepared food for you I just need to reheat it.”

“Thank you.” He said and for a second closed his eyes, taking in the situation with a small smile on his lips. A while later Yifan came back with creamy soup and bread, commenting he shouldn’t stomach foods that are too much work for his body right now.

Yifan helped him to sit up again, making sure he didn’t hurt himself as he leaned against the pillows. The elder sat next to him, holding the bowl in case he’d drop it and one hand settled over his stomach as he ate. It was soothing, to have Yifan pressed against his side taking care of him. “Has Sehun gotten food?” He asked when dipping some bread into the soup.

“He’s had some formula before you woke up. You slept for a few hours.” Junmyeon nodded and dipped more bread in the soup and held it up for the other with a smile, Yifan bit down and then reached up to wipe a few crumbs from Junmyeon’s cheek. “You can feed him later baby I promise.”

Junmyeon let out a sigh and handed the bowl fully to Yifan and settled into his chest. His stomach didn’t hurt anymore after getting a good night's sleep and Yifan whispering sweet things into his ear. He felt so at home. The latter was probably doing something to his body to heal him faster too without him knowing.

“My baby…” Junmyeon whispered into the elders chest, smiling absently as he gripped his sweater and nuzzled into his chest. “Our baby..”

When Yifan told him that night what his body would go through, that he'd bring a child to this world, he'd been terrified and for weeks was locked into the bedroom by himself. Even if he promised he'd never hurt Junmyeon, the latter was in disbelief. But then he began showing and Yifan refused leaving his side.

He'd come to terms with it and after a few months he was even happy about it. He'd quit going to school, taking his studies from home and his friends still didn't know. Junmyeon had just told them he was very sick. However now he could start reconnect with them again. Jongin had been awfully worried.

It also came forward that Yixing was the same creature as Yifan. Well, not exactly, he was closer to a demon that worked for Yifan. He'd been a frequent guest in their house with whatever Junmyeon needed and asked for, even became a good friend during that time. Since Yifan didn't allow him to be alone Yixing would babysit him until the other returned.

He'd tell his friends they had a surrogate mother or that they adopted. But he could figure the details out later. Right now he just wanted to lay down in Yifan’s warm and secure embrace.

Junmyeon drifted off with his ear pressed against Yifan beating heart, letting it lull him to sleep. However his rest was short and he woke up to Sehun crying, though it didn't bother him. Simply letting Yifan get up to pick him up from the crib set up in their room and tiredly pushing up to sit. His body didn't hurt at all.

“I want to hold him.” He whispered, voice laced with sleep. The elder carefully picked the little boy up and walked over to the bed and Junmyeon got out of bed to stand and take the boy into his embrace. Gently rocking him in his arms he hushed the little boy and smiling at his blotchy face. Yifan lifted a hand and hummed, Sehun wrapped his hand around one of Yifan’s fingers and began to calm down.

Junmyeon lifted him to kiss his forehead and Sehun looked at him with big eyes before gurgling happily and reaching his hands out to grab at whatever he could. Tiny hands wrapped around Junmyeon’s sweater, or rather Yifan's, and he cooed at the boy. “It's too bad he's too small to be sleeping in the same bed as us.”

“He can take a nap with you, I'll return him to his crib later.” Junmyeon grinned and stood on his toes to get a kiss. Yifan simply chuckled and leaned down to kiss him before taking Sehun so Junmyeon could get situated comfortably on the bed.

Once Junmyeon deemed himself in a comfortable position he motioned for Yifan to come over and he did, gently lying a squirming little Sehun down close to Junmyeon's chest before getting in himself. “He'll grow up before you know it, soon he'll be running around the house with toy cars. We can take him out for walks, to play in the park.”

Junmyeon nodded, smiling as he gently rubbed his finger against the little boy’s cheeks. “I can't wait. But I want him to be a baby forever.” Sehun fell asleep soon, comforted by his parents warmth surrounding him. The younger liked to believe his little caresses and kisses lulled Sehun to sleep as well.

“We could always get another baby.” Looking up from the sleeping boy Junmyeon felt his cheeks flush.

“I don't think I could go through all that again Yifan. It was so much pain...and the blood.”

“I won't force you, it's just an idea.” He assured him and kissed his forehead, the Sehun’s. “Plus we need to care for this little thing first. Just because he's the spawn of Satan doesn't mean he won't be as annoying as other kids.” Yifan grinned as Junmyeon chuckled quietly.

“I bet he'll be worse. But we'll just have to wait and see I guess.” He glanced up at Yifan and placed a hand on his jaw, gently caressing his smooth skin. “I love you Yifan.”

Smiling at the younger he took his hand and kissed the knuckles tenderly. “I love you too Junmyeon. Get some more rest now, I'll watch over you and Sehun.”

With those words and the feeling of little Sehun holding his sweater, wrapped up in his arms, he nodded off as Yifan hummed a song for him. 


	29. mental illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the updates come even though they are slow and unedited!! i've been busy and i know i'll not get any more free time when working on my exam project and trying to work in money as much as i can for a trip to korea and then to study. so like i might put my works on hiatus until i can find time to write???? i want to finish airplanes in the night sky though because i basically got the two last chapters figured out and done. i also want to post a fic i've planned since last summer and i just wanna write on that one right now if i'm honest :/// we'll see what happens!! but!! here is the next one shot and i hope you enjoy reading it! thank you so much for putting up with me and my bad updates oiahsdi i try my best to actually finish this!

_ “How do you put up with him? He’s so much work.” _

 

Junmyeon stood still in the hall to his apartment as he thought of the words again and again, the snickers and laughs echoed in his mind. Mindlessly kicking his shoes off he hung his windbreaker on the hook before slowly walking into the small studio apartment, a heavy feeling in his heart. 

 

He’d been happy for a rather long time too, he got a raise after doing well on a marketing campaign. The morning yoga was doing wonders with his stiff neck and his shoulder pain. The warm spring weather and sunlight was making him happier. His boyfriend Yifan came by with homemade soup when he caught a cold and nursed him back into health, only leaving when going to work. They’d been around each other a lot and seeing Yifan leave things like his toothbrush, after shave and clothes made him feel warm inside, like he was walking on clouds.

 

Though he’d been out running errands in town when spotting Yifan in a café with some of his friends and with a large smile he thought he might surprise him with a quick visit since it's been a few days since they met. However when walking in and hearing them talking about him his heart dropped together with his smile. He’d almost crashed into two girls entering the café in his rush to leave when he heard the laugh over the remarks they made about him.

 

Perhaps he just was a burden for Yifan. 

 

Who was he kidding, of course he was. The past year he’d gone up and down a lot, of course that made Yifan annoyed, he was the one that had to take care of him when he went into a depressive episode and Junmyeon knew he didn’t like doing much when he was having those. Pushing him away and Yifan would so often go out of his way to make him happy. 

 

Maybe too often. 

 

Junmyeon ran a hand through his bleached hair and heavily sat down on the couch, slowly slipping down until he lied down with his head on the armrest. Staring blankly at the small palm by his bookshelf. 

 

He didn't deserve Yifan. All he did was pull him down and disappoint him. Junmyeon felt strangely nauseous as he spotted Yifan's book about ancient astrology in his shelf. He should be packing his things up in a box and give them back and tell him he should find someone better. Someone that'll take care of him.

 

Yifan probably laughed with them, why wouldn’t he? 

 

Junmyeon doesn’t remember crying or falling asleep, but it’s the doorbell and knocks at his door that wakes him up.  _ “Junmyeon!” _ He can hear Yifan calling from the other side, he almost sounded worried. The other must’ve not taken his key with him since he usually just walked in. Though Junmyeon couldn’t find the power to get up from the couch where he was lying. 

 

Eyes heavy and dry from crying and all energy drained from him, as if a leech had sucked the will out of him. Yifan continued to knock and call for him for a while before he heard his black leather shoes click against the floor as he walked back down the stone stairs, the sound echoing in the building until the distant thud of the door closed.

 

Somehow the absence of hearing Yifan and the thought of his boyfriend trying to get in and comfort him, talk to him, hold him, made him feel even more hopeless as he heavily pushed himself up to sit. With his body protesting, telling him to just stay where he was Junmyeon dragged himself into his bedroom.

 

He felt so tired, but he wasn’t sleepy. However if he lied down in his bed he might be able to fall asleep again. Kicking his pants off and leaving them on the floor together with his shirt he walked over to sit on the bed as he took off his socks and tossed them to the pile of clothes. Grabbing the sweater he knew was Yifan’s he pulled it on and closed his eyes for a second before cracking them open and getting under the light fluffy duvet. 

 

It was too light in his room for his liking but he didn’t feel like getting up to change it, instead he solved that problem by tucking his head in under the duvet as he curled up into a ball. Now when he thought of it, maybe all of this was just a joke set up by Yifan’s friends. They all just played with him to try and see how far they could go with him and Yifan had been the unlucky guy to lose a competition of rock paper scissors and had to be the one dating him.

 

He felt teary eyed but no tears fell, his vision became blurry, but nothing ever hit the bed. Yifan probably came here with his friends to laugh at him but left when he didn't answer the door. Probably planning on breaking up with him and declare their whole time together was a joke. Junmyeon might as well beat Yifan to it. 

 

Junmyeon had left his phone on the nightstand like always and when reaching out to take it he didn't even have to peek out from his blankets. Wrapping his fingers around his phone he slipped his arm back under the cover and looked at the display. 

 

Several missed calls and texts asking him what was going on. 

 

Yifan really was a good actor, those theatre classes he took in middle school to high school paid off. 

 

Opening their text conversation he read through the messages without really reading, feeling as if every word was taunting him, scoffing at him. So with trembling finger he wrote out a simple text and sent it off. 

 

I want to break up. 

 

He watched it change from delivered to read and then shut his phone off, pushing it under his pillow as he let a few tears roll down his cheeks. He felt useless, lonely. Even empty. Yifan meant so much to him, but he was too much work. Junmyeon could understand though, he barely had the drive to care for himself, so why would Yifan?

 

The first time they met was a mutual friend introducing them at a party after moving into their new house. It hadn't been much of conversation but they got along and more frequently they saw each other linking to their friend’s events. 

 

After a few glasses of wine at a Halloween party Yifan asked him out and Junmyeon said yes. Ever since then they'd been together, two years, one as official boyfriends. 

 

He was charismatic and silly. Knew too many unnecessary facts about everything and anything. Cooked dinner for them on his old gag gift apron saying “may I suggest the sausage?” with a arrow pointed to his groin. Yifan was just great at making him laugh and feel good.

 

Yifan was just perfect, so of course it has to be fake. Something must be at fault with their relationship. If it's not fake Yifan must at least be getting tired. He was a mess. 

 

For god knows how long he lied there wallowing in his own thoughts and tears. It was when the door clicked open he went rigid. Did someone break in? But that was quickly washed away when he heard familiar footsteps on the floor after the door was once again locked. 

 

Large careful feet clad in socks moved towards his room and all he wanted was to curl further into himself and hide. Why was Yifan even here? Sniffing quickly he covered his face with his hand as the steps came closer and eventually stopped by his bed. The side dipped as the other sat down and for a few minutes they both were completely quiet. 

 

Until Yifan let out a sigh. “Junmyeon, could you come out of your little den?” He placed a hand on the lump under the blankets and tilted his head. “I saw you at the café Myeon, I know you heard them.”

 

Junmyeon stiffened and gripped the blanket with his hands when feeling Yifan trying to pry it off to see his face. He probably looked like a mess. “Go away. I broke up with you.” Was all he managed to croak out, however his voice didn’t come off as angry and cold like he wanted, instead it was thick with sorrow and wavering. Cursing himself he screwed his eyes shut. 

 

“If you’re really breaking up with me i want you to look me in the eye when you say it.” Yifan said, patiently waiting for the younger to move or say anything and it made Junmyeon feel his chest pinch together. He didn’t want to break up, he loved Yifan so much, but he couldn’t handle talking to him directly. 

 

Instead he let out a sob as tears trickled down his cheeks, rolling down his nose and onto the pillows. He didn't even have the power to hold the blanket over him as Yifan carefully peeled it off to see him. Shifting a little closer he placed a hand over Junmyeon's dark hair and gently caressed it as he let him cry. 

 

“You know I don't mean it. I don't want to break up with you. What's going on in your little head right now Myeon, please tell me. You know I'm here to listen and I know this is about what you heard at the café. So please talk to me when you feel ready.” Yifan murmured, long fingers carding through the soft locks of hair as Junmyeon sobbed. 

 

The younger felt even worse now, of course Yifan didn't hate him. But still, what if? What if this and what if that. 

 

Yifan's gentle touches calmed him yet set him off, gripping onto the blanket he sniffled and looked down at his hands. “I am too much work. I’m a mess and they even noticed how much you need to go out of your way to make sure I’m alright. You’ve passed up so many nights out with your friends and brother to make sure I’m okay. I’m just a bother, pulling you back from enjoying life. You shouldn’t care about me so much, I’m not worth it.”

 

Junmyeon took a shaky deep inhale and curled into himself, swallowing thickly. He didn’t mean to say it and when it came out it all sounded wrong. Frowning he wiped his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Yifan caressing his hair.

 

“You’re not. Myeon, I love you, and people will step out of their way to do things for those they love. I rather not go out with my friends if they’re going to be mean and talk bad about my boyfriend. Then I much rather sit here with you. I got some cake on my way back here after getting the keys. I know you love chocolate cake.” Yifan smiled and wiped away a few tears with the pad of his thumb. “You’re worth more than all the gold and riches in this world.”

 

Feeling his heartbeat a little quicker in his chest and the stone in his stomach easing up just a little he looked up at the elder who met his eyes, the dark pools full of adoration. Junmyeon sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “Tell me how you’re feeling, it’ll make it better. Come here.” Yifan coaxed Junmyeon to scoot over and he lied down next to him, pulling him into his chest.

 

“But I want cake.” Junmyeon muttered as he pressed into Yifan’s chest, feeling so much calmer. It was always the same feeling he got after having a breakdown like that, he’d feel like a drama queen and just silly. Of course Yifan still loved him, of course everything was fine.

 

“Talk first, cake later.” Yifan hummed and pushed his hair back and smiled at him as he kissed the tear stains on his cheeks. “Just tell me how you’re feeling.”

 

“Awful. I overreacted when hearing them and I feel bad you have to deal with my mental illness all the time. I know how I get when I have my depressive episodes and I really feel like a bother sometimes. It makes me go into a state of panic and regret? I just feel so anxious and I don’t know what to do so I just cry.” Junmyeon’s voice was barely above a whisper as he ran his fingers over the button up shirt Yifan was wearing, still not able to make eye contact.

 

“It’s fine, I don’t feel bothered. I’m happy I get to help you and to be that security in your life. I know you have it hard but I’d never leave you just because I have to make the bed for you and listen to you talk about your feelings. It’s what a relationship should be like. With or without mental illness. I know the feeling won’t go away but I really do prioritise you before anyone else.”

 

Lying there in silence for a few minutes Junmyeon finally looked up at Yifan, eyes puffy and red still, as he wrapped his arms around him. “I don’t want to break up Yifan. I love you.” He said and the elder smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss his forehead before tucking him under his chin.

 

“Then we won’t. I’m not done loving you yet Myeon, I don’t think I’ll ever be.” He whispered as he caressed the small of his back, smiling gently down at the other. Feeling his heartbeat steadily and soft puffs of warm breath against his neck Yifan closed his eyes.


	30. abo teens au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myeon and fanfan are teen parents and i needed to finish this soon bc i have AUS TO WRITE AND Y'ALL BE PREPARED FOR A OLYMPICS AU BC BOI I GOT A IDEA I CAN'T LET GO OF AND I REALLY NEED TO FINISH MY CHAPTERED FICS.  
> but yea, i hope you've enjoyed this even if i'm literally finishing it months too late, here's something i didn't edit or really remember writing but yea, hope you've had a good month and i'm never doing anything like this again holy fuck! love y'all for reading like ????? i think this has gotten more views than the one i did for myeon which is neat <333333 please enjoy the last chapter of this hell i've endured look forward to my new works that are coming up!!!!
> 
> thank you for reading, leaving feedback and enjoying my works!

Junmyeon was breathing deeply against Kris’ neck as he felt him grind his knot deeper into him, making his body twitch and drawing moans from him. Lips pressed against sweaty skin the omega nuzzled deeper into his neck to feel the intoxicating scent of wet pavement and time. He felt content as the alpha crooned at him and pressed little kisses against his cheek and temple. 

 

“How...how long does a knot last for?” Junmyeon asked, a little ashamed still over the whole situation of letting Kris help him out with his second heat. He was still a little shy about the whole thing and the education about these things wasn’t the best so Junmyeon didn’t know and he was anxious his parents would come home to them like this.

 

“A while, not more than a few minutes i think i read somewhere.” Kris pulled away from his neck he’d earlier decorated with a dark hickey just where his scent glands were. “Let’s get into a more comfortable position.” The omega nodded in agreement and held onto the other as he rolled them over to lie on their sides facing each other.

 

Letting out a small gasp when he felt Kris’ knot tugged at his rim Junmyeon went rigid at the stinging pain before Kris quickly moved his hips so it wouldn’t hurt the brunette, pressing a apologetic kiss to his cheek and smiling a little. Junmyeon smiled back, getting comfortable in his chest and reaching up to run his hands through the sandy dyed locks. “This was much better than my last heat. It was awful! I was so hot and nothing satisfied me.” He sighed, glad that his boyfriend knotting him subdued his heat within the second day.

 

“Sounds awful, honestly I’m glad I don’t have to go through that. Though I’m sure you’ll make me go through a rut at least once, you smell so good right now I don’t even think you know.” He sighed and pressed his nose into his hair. “Like lilies and warm cotton.” Junmyeon grinned as the elder leaned back into his neck to nip and suck at the skin close to where their bond mark would be. 

 

He noticed Kris’ knit go down as he began grinding his hips again as he kissed and licked at the new mark he made. “Mine” he whispered under a growl that made Junmyeon feel weak and a new wave of heat washed over him for a second before passing. Good things all omegas had to wear turtlenecks or scarves to cover up their scent glands at school. Or else everyone might get a look of the mess of hickeys his boyfriend left behind. 

 

Finally Kris could pull out and he carefully removed the condom and tied it up before discarding it to the side in a little piece of crumpled up paper. “What about a shower and then get something to eat?” Kris suggestd and Junmyeon agreed. 

  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon was getting a little worried, his heat was supposed to come in a few days and he felt none of the usual symptoms of his pre-heat. Kris even noted his scent didn't change to the sickeningly sweet pre-heat scent. In the end he found himself at the school nurse asking if anything was wrong with him. However she'd told him that it was normal for young omegas to have sporadic heats the first one or two years and that he shouldn't worry. 

 

It lifted a weight from his shoulders and Junmyeon didn't think of it for a few days until he woke up feeling sick. He'd been texting with Kris about when he could pick him up for school when nausea washed over him and he bolted from his room to the bathroom. 

 

“Junmyeon?” His mother asked as she peeked in to see the boy kneeling by the toilet crying. “Sweetie..” she breathed and tied the robe she wore before kneeling next to him and flushing the toilet. “Are you feeling bad?”

 

Junmyeon sniffles and nodded, he hated throwing up. “I feel nauseous…” He whispered as she wiped away a few tears and petted his dark locks. 

 

“I'll call your school and tell them you're not well, stay home and rest today honey. Go back to bed and I'll get you a bucket and some water.” Smiling at his mother he slowly walked back to bed and texted Kris. 

 

[to: Kris ❤️❤️] 

I'm sick today :’( might see you tomorrow if I feel better. Love you! 

 

After that he went on his phone to search up reasons to throwing up and while reading through some symptoms and illnesses as he got a text back from Kris saying that at least two more people he knew were home sick so it was probably food poisoning. The beef did look a little grey now when he thought about it. 

 

[to: Kris ❤️❤️] 

Yea, tell Johnny and Joohyun to get well :( it sucks being sick and I really hope it's just food poisoning and not the stomach flu!

 

[from: Kris ❤️❤️] 

I hope so, I want to kiss my boyfriend :/ if you feel better later I'll come over to take care of you! 

 

[to: Kris ❤️❤️]

I'd love that! Study hard! 

 

[from: Kris ❤️❤️] 

Always, love you!

 

Junmyeon smiled and closed his phone, thanking his mother who left him a bottle of water and a bucket in case he'd be sick. “Call me or dad if anything happens honey, I'll be going soon and dad leaves later so just wake him up.”

 

“I will mom, Kris might come by later if I feel better. He said it might be food poisoning since some students got sick.” He explained as she drew the curtain to make his room dark. 

 

“Ah, can't trust school lunches...I remember your dad told me about when they served bad shrimp in a wok in his school and practically the whole school got food poisoning. We'll have to send you lunch with you instead of buying it on place I suppose.” The brunette nodded and smiled at his mother as she walked out. 

 

He closed his eyes and decided to try sleep some and hopefully feel better when he woke up. Already he did feel better so he figured it wasn't stomach flu and instead food poisoning, if he had a virus he'd make his parents and Kris sick too. 

 

A few hours later Junmyeon was feeling much better and Kris came over with some snacks and made him tea. He contently snuggled up to his boyfriend as he fed him sugary little bites and kisses to his cheek. “Is Johnny and Joohyun better? Were there more people that were sick?”

 

“Yea, Johnny came for the later classes and quite a few were gone and they had a note about it in the cafeteria. I’ll bring my own food for a while I think.” Junmyeon perked up and put a hand on his chest.

 

“Would you let me make your lunch?” Kris chuckled at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm and nodded. “Yeah you could, but I can’t have your parents pay for me too so I could pay for it still?” Junmyeon nodded and smiled wider, he’d always wanted to make Kris lunch and he loved baking for him. He wanted to be the best omega he could.

 

“Sounds good! Oh I’ll make you soup on cold days and bake bread!” He said excitedly, nuzzling against his alpha’s neck with a giggle. 

 

Kris hummed and kissed his head. “So how’s your heat going? Any news on how you feel and have anyone said anything more?” Junmyeon just shook his head and kissed the elder on the cheek. 

 

“I haven’t felt any pre-heat. And It could take up to six months before i get my third heat. My mom had really sporadic heats as well and it took a year from her first and second one and she still has it at different times. I guess I got it from her then.”

 

“Ah, I mean they said it was normal right? Like 80% of all omegas have it like that. It’s too bad though, you were so hot during your heat.” Kris lowered his voice to growl into his ear and a shiver shot down Junmyeon’s spine. Gasping he put a hand over the other’s mouth and looked out to the living room where his father was going through some case files.

 

“Kris!” He whined and punched him lightly in the arm and the elder just laughed at him before leaning in to kiss him. The younger frowned but kissed back, nosing under his jaw to get a whiff of his soothing scent. “I did enjoy it though. I want to spend all my heats with you.” He said honestly and took another little sweet to pop into his mouth.

 

“I really mean it. It was really different from our first time. You were so wet we didn’t even need lube.” Junmyeon blushed, the tips of his ears going red. He still wasn’t used to how his boyfriend was so open with talking about sex. “Don’t get me wrong though! I like to have sex with you when you’re not in heat too. I mean, I don’t only like you for sex. You know that right?” 

 

When looking up at the elder Junmyeon smiled sweetly and pushed him to lie down on his bed. “I know. You’re sweet and your courting was afficante. I really love those little bracelets you made me. And the drawing was really good. And! For tomorrow I’ll make you sandwiches, begin easy and I’ll work my way up. First meal is free too!”

  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon stared at himself in the mirror as he tried to close his pants again but failed to get the button together. Sure he’d been eating a little more lately but had he really gained weight? Frowning he pulled his pants down and grabbed some sweats instead. He’d have to watch what he ate more and try lose the little stomach he got so he could get into his pants.

 

Soon he got the text from Kris telling him he was outside with his car and Junmyeon grabbed his bag to head back down to his boyfriend. Smiling and waving at him the younger ran up to the car and slid into the passenger seat. “I never see you in sweatpants, what’s the occasion? Haven’t you done laundry?”

 

The younger fidgeted a little as he buckled up, cheeks going red and eyes lowered to his lap. “Uhm...I-I actually couldn’t fit into any of my pants..so I had to go with sweatpants.” Junmyeon bit his lip, it was a little embarrassing. He didn’t want to get a whole new wardrobe.

 

“Really? Are you getting chubby for me baby? Getting more for me to love?” Kris chuckled and before making a turn leaning over to kiss his cheek. “It’s because you make us so much oor for lunch. I’ve probably gained weight too but I’m sure I work it all off on my physical classes.”

 

“I suppose, I’ll try make us healthier foods so we don’t have to roll to school instead of taking your car.” Junmyeon joked and smiled, placing a hand on Kris’ shoulder before making himself more comfortable in the car.

  
  
  
  
  


He wasn’t getting any smaller, if anything he had it even harder to fit into his pants and it made him feel a little self conscious. Hiding himself in Kris’ huge sweaters and sweatpants or tights. Anything stretchy and big was his fashion right now. His mother had noticed he wasn’t using the clothes he usually would use and it wasn’t until one day when she found him once again throwing up into the toilet.

 

“Honey? Can we talk for a moment?” She said smiling as she sat down next to him and glanced down at his midsection and stomach that was covered by his sweater. “Do you think this might be something else than your diet? I’ve noticed your scent changing and it’s not just because of Kris’ scent mingling with yours. I know you must think this is embarrassing but I bought you some pregnancy tests just to make sure.”

 

Junmyeon went completely red and hid his face in his hands. “Mom!” He shrieked and shook his head. Even if she knew Kris helped him out with his heat it was embarrassing and that his mother bought him pregnancy tests made him feel a little ashamed. Either way they have always been using condoms so he can’t be pregnant.

 

Right?

 

Peeking through his fingers Junmyeon looked at his mother who looked at him sympathetically. “I know I know. It’s scarring that your mother knows about your sexlife but the symptoms are close to what I had when I had you. I’ll go get them and if they all are negative we’ll get a doctors appointment.”

 

“Okay..” He muttered and she kissed his temple and got up, however before she left the bathroom he spoke up. “Mom?” She stopped and looked back on him. “If...if I’m pregnant, would that be okay? I’m still just 16…”

 

“Baby...if you’re worried about us leaving you or disowning you don’t. We were young when we got you, not quite as young, but we’ll be here to support you if they come out positive. It’s part of life and if you think you’re too young there are other options. However, let’s do the tests first.”

 

She walked off and Junmyeon flushed the toilet before sitting on it. Abortion was an option but something didn't sit right with him thinking about it. When he was younger he'd said if he got pregnant early or with a alpha he disliked he'd have one. But here he was, at the age of 16, not even wanting to give that option a thought. 

 

Thinking about it he could've been aborted if his parents decided they were too young. Sniffling he wiped his nose on time for his mother to come on and hand him three boxes and told him to pee on all of them then wait. She'd be in the kitchen waiting so he could have some alone time. 

 

She closed the door and Junmyeon was left staring at the three packages tests in his hands. He was shaking a little. What if he really was pregnant? How would Kris react?

  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon stared at the three tests all showing positive set on the sink. His legs felt weak and his head spun. How would he tell Kris? Bitter my into his lip he checked for the fourth time to make sure he read them right but he got the same response from the information part of the box.

 

He was pregnant. 

 

“I'm pregnant.” He breathed and placed a hand over his little bump on his stomach. Looking into the mirror he stood in his side to look at his reflection. 

 

For a second his mood went up and he smiled at himself. Junmyeon had always wanted to have his own kids. But was it too early to become a mother? Even his mother was 21 when they got him and people thought she's been too young. 

 

Looking towards the door he wondered how he'd tell her. However, Junmyeon was pretty sure she already knew by his scent. She's been pregnant before and had been around other pregnant omegas before. 

 

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked towards the living room where he could hear her shifting in the couch. When entering the room she turned to look at him and Junmyeon froze. 

 

Junmyeon didn't even have to say anything, his mother instantly understood the silence and glossy eyes and got up from the couch. “It's okay sweetie. It's okay.” She assured and the omega broke into sobs as he clung to his mother. 

 

At one point he wasn't sure of it was happy tears or the fact that he was terrified. Maybe both. Probably both. How would Kris take it? Being a father at the age of 17? Would he hate him?

 

He wasn't even sure how long he'd been pregnant for and he knew that there was a time limit for abortions. Clutching his mother’s shirt in his hands Junmyeon sniffles. “What if Kris will hate me? What if he wants me to have an abortion?”

 

“Do you want one?” Junmyeon was still. He still wasn't sure. It was a dilemma that he couldn't ponder on for too long or he might not have a choice. But Junmyeon still shook his head. It made him feel funny in his stomach thinking about it. “Kris can't decide whether or not you keep the child. It's your body. Just because you're an omega that doesn't mean alphas decide over your body. But you should tell him. He's not the type of boy to freak out or get mad.”

 

“How will I tell him? And….is this okay? I’m scared…” Junmyeon said honestly, biting his lip and feeling his eyes tear up as his mother ran a hand through his dark hair.

 

“It’s alright. We'll figure it out. I'll book a doctors appointment for you. And you should think of what to say to Kris.”

  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon had invited Kris over to tell him a few days later. In case anything happened and Kris did get upset, they were at the comfort of their own home and his parents were there in case things would turn ugly. But they were all sure that nothing would happen.

 

His doctor’s appointment was scheduled for later today in case Kris wanted to come along to see how long Junmyeon was. He really hoped that he’d want to go with him.

 

The atmosphere in the house was calm yet tense and Junmyeon would from time to time let out a unsettling nervous scent that would set off his mother to do the same and in the end his father would have to calm them down, assuring them both there was nothing to worry about.

 

“Most alphas get excited hearing that their mate is pregnant.” Junmyeon blushed at that and whined. He still didn’t like that his parents knew he’d had sex and it was even worse when his mother told him the condom must’ve been olr or broke in some way.

 

They were all seated on the couch in the living room when the doorbell rang and Junmyeon shot up from the seat but stopped when he stared at the door, afraid to walk over and open it but his parents encouraged him to go let him in so he padded over to the door and opened it slowly.

 

“Hey! What did you want to talk about Myeon?” Kris smiled and leaned in to give his cheek a kiss. “Is your heat back?” Smiling fondly as Junmyeon’s cheeks turned red and started to sputter over his words Kris chuckled. “I’m messing with you.”

 

“U-uhm I mean I..I guess it has to do with my last heat. But come-come in first! We can go to my room and I’ll tell you.” It wasn't like the alpha instantly picked up on that Junmyeon was anxious, for what he didn’t know, but he acted off and it made him worried. Greeting his parent’s quickly when passing the living room he followed the omega up to his room.

 

“So...what’s up Myeon? You seem...worried?” Kris closed the door and walked to sit next to him on the bed, taking his hand between both his bigger ones and crooned at him in the back of his throat. Junmyeon visibly calmed down, shoulders relaxing and a small smile decorating his delicate lips.

 

Junmyeon had planned this out several times with several scenarios but he couldn’t seem to get anything out. Opening his mouth then closing it again like a fish the omega just looked into the other’s eyes. Is heart started beating faster as he thought about Kris holding their pup, cooing and crooning at them as they cried. Falling asleep with their baby on his chest on the couch.  

 

All of the explanations he had written down and practiced were thrown out the window as he breathed out. “I’m pregnant.” Junmyeon closed his eyes and braced himself for anything. Shouts of anger, happiness, anything… He breathed faster and he got nothing in reply from Kris, not even a comment. Cracking his eyes open ro look at the elder Junmyeon felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the tears slowly trickle down his cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry…” Junmyeon whimpered and looked down at their hands and pulled his right hand to himself. However Kris wouldn’t let him and instead tugged at his hand to pull him closer, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his nose against his neck.

 

“Why are you sorry? This...this is amazing. Scary, but...oh my god. You’re pregnant? With my pup?” Kris’ embrace was warm and homely and Junmyeon broke into tears as Kris kissed his temple. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m a little shocked but, I’m happy Junmyeon I’m really happy. But we used protection?”

 

“M-mom said that the condom could’ve broken.” Pulling away to look at the elder he was met by the teary eyes filled with so much love it made his stomach turn. “A-are you sure we could be parents? We’re so young and you’re going off to collage I-I don’t want this to hold you back.”

 

“Hey, I can stay here for another year to help take care of our kid while you’re in school then we can   go to the same collage. They do have housing for mated pairs and parents you know? Me missing one year of education is nothing Myeon. We may be young but I guess this was meant to be and unless you feel like this isn’t the time I’ll gladly raise this child with you.”

 

Junmyeon let out a sob and Kris smiled gently, leaning in to kiss his soft lips and caressed his cheek. “I-I want to have this with you Kris...I love you and I really want to start a family with you. We-we’ll figure it out right?”

 

Kris nodded, pressing their lips together once again and laughed softly. “You’re pregnant.” He said and wiped the tears from his boyfriend’s eyes who laughed as well, face squished into the elder’s chest as the latter hugged him tightly. “How long have you known?”

 

“I think mom knew way longer before me but she got me some tests and they were all positive and we’re going to the doctor today a-and you can come along if you want! It's your kid too after all. I-I'd actually really like if you came along.”

 

“Junmyeon I'd love to! Of course I'll be there with you, and afterwards maybe we could go tell my parents?” The omega nodded and pressed his face into Kris’ neck, nuzzling into him to get a good whiff of his soothing scent. 

  
  
  
  
  


Five months into the pregnancy Junmyeon was showing and he'd invested in clothes that would actually fit him. He was glad that his pregnancy had been taken good by both Kris’ parents and his friends. 

 

His two omegan friends pampered him whenever Kris wasn't around, running to get him snacks from the vending machine, carrying his books and making sure no one came close that they didn't trust. 

 

Kris was graduating in a week and he'd gotten a job as a shop attendant in a clothing store with okay pay. He'd move in with Junmyeon and his family since it was closer to his workplace and he wanted to be close to his beloved omega. They weren't bonded yet, however they planned on doing that once Junmyeon wasn't carrying a child. 

 

Junmyeon felt content and safe, they had a good plan on what to do. He was due sometime in the middle of december the doctor had told him and he’d talked to the headmaster and he’d work the first few weeks of school he’d miss so he could graduate with his class next year. Kris and he had planned out for him to work for a full year then go off to collage by the time Junmyeon graduated and they’d move into a dorm for families. Then Junmyeon would take care of their kid and work until he felt like he wanted to start collage.

 

His and Kris’ parents were ready to help them whenever and Kris’ parents gave them a little saving for their them to use when they needed to get things for their pup like a crib, clothes, diapers and formula. His own parents had done the same. 

 

Currently Junmyeon was seated in Kris’ car as the elder was inside a gas station paying for gas and getting them some ice cream since the omega was craving soft serve ice cream. He had one hand over his stomach and smiled blissfully towards the gas station where he could see his boyfriend paying for gas and the snacks he got. 

 

Exiting the little shop Kris smiled as he saw Junmyeon grinning at him and he knocked on the window to make him roll it down and he did, taking the plastic bag of snacks and his soft serve ice cream. “Thank you.” He sighed and licked the sweet treat.

 

Kris chuckled and walked around the car to get into the car and started it up, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Anything for you honey, but you can’t have too much or little Jongin might get upset.” Junmyeon smiled and caressed his belly as he licked his ice cream while Kris drove off. They’d gotten the news about it being a boy a week back and they’d gone through names until they decided to take Junmyeon’s great grandfather’s name, Jongin.

 

“Well, it’s Jongin that wants this, he has a sweet tooth already. I can’t help it, soft serve is so good.” He sighed and held it out for Kris who licked it. They were on their way over to Junmyeon’s house to retire for the day and the omega couldn’t wait to just lie down and relax. It was rather exhausting carrying around a five month old baby he realised. 

 

For the rest of the short ride they were quiet until Kris got out and helped him into the house after locking the car and kissed his cheek when helping him off with his shoes. “You know I can still do these things myself right? I’m five months along, not eight.”

 

“Well, I want to make sure you don’t do any unnecessary work. You have to be careful.” Grinning a little the omega felt his cheeks heat up, it did make him feel good, that his alpha doted on him and made sure he was safe. What more could an omega ask for in a partner?

 

“I want to take a nap.” Kris just smiled as he followed the younger up the stairs, making sure he was there to catch him if he was to fall. “I really want to cuddle.” He almost whined and once reaching the top of the stairs he turned to pout at his boyfriend who giggled and ruffled his hair gently.

 

“No need to whine, we’ll take a nap and then help your mom with dinner, sounds good?” Junmyeon nodded and waddled into the room and pulled off the uncomfortable clothes he’d been wearing through the day and left them in a messy pile that Kris picked up and folded as the omega pulled on one of Kris’ sweaters. Even with a belly it was big on him and he happily lied down in his bed with his nose buried into the pillow that had began to smell like his future mate.

 

Silently closing the door and pulling the curtains over the window to block out the evening sun Kris too undressed from his jeans and got into a pair of sweatpants and put on some calm music since it was supposed to soothe the omega. Finally crawling into bed and wrapping himself around the younger he placed a gentle hand over his belly and kissed the back of his neck.

 

“My family…” He whispered and Junmyeon felt his heart throb, he really did love Kris. His kind and caring alpha. Junmyeon couldn’t wait until they could officially become mates and bond. Rolling his head to the side he looked up at the elder and buffed their noses together.

 

“I wanna have more pups with you.” The dark melodious sound of Kris’ laugh filled his ear for a second and Junmyeon couldn’t help but let his lips tug into a small tired smile as the other gently caressed his belly.

 

“We barely have one child and you already want more? I’ll have to try give you twins if we’d want to speed things up. But I say let’s try and see how much work one baby is.” Junmyeon pouted and Kris just grinned and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his scent. “But I’d love to have several pups with you in the future. I’ve always wanted a big family.” Surrounded by Kris’ scent Junmyeon fell asleep, feeling the soothing hand caress his belly as he drifted off.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kris gently brushed back Junmyeon's matted black hair as he silently cried on the hospital bed, trying to regain his breath. His hand weakly held onto his boyfriend’s shirt but kept his eyes closed. He wanted to fall asleep but he couldn't right now. 

 

No one spoke, Kris had assured him it was all fine and he did a great job some time ago now. Junmyeon was still nervous. He went into labor almost a day ago and since he was a male he had complications giving birth and they had to do a emergency c section before the child got hurt. Once the baby was delivered they'd rushed out with him to check his values and Junmyeon was left on the hospital bed getting stitched back up, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

 

 

Right now as they waited for the nurse to come back with their pup Junmyeon laid worriedly on the bed. Kris did his best to comfort him by pushing out pheromones that would calm the omega down if just for a little. Just when Kris was about to open his mouth the door opened and he jerked his head on the direction only to see the nurse holding their little Jongin in a towel. 

 

“He's a healthy baby. You've done so good Junmyeon. He just had some trouble finding his way out.” Junmyeon who had cracked his eyes open asked for Kris to push the button to lift his bed so he could sit and the alpha instantly did. Holding his arms out to hold his child the nurse carefully placed the baby in his arms. 

 

While looking down into his blotchy face Junmyeon reared up all over again, however this time of happiness as he hugged Jongin to his chest. The nurse walked around fixing a few things for them to leave later as Kris kissed Junmyeon's head. “I told you it was fine. I told you he was strong.” The younger beamed and nodded, kissing his head and rubbing his chin and jaw gently against the little bundle in his arms to scent him as his. 

 

Closing his eyes again he basically purred as he held his pup to his chest, marking him with his scent so he would smell like him. Kris smiled and kissed his head, eventually taking Jongin from his arms to kiss and coo at him. The omega smiled widely as his boyfriend too rubbed his scent off on the little pup. “So when do we get another pup?” Junmyeon asked and Kris just chuckled.

 

“You have to rest first, this was a lot for you and I did not like watching you in so much pain. Let’s raise this little one for a few years first, we still have to go to college.” Kris mumbled as the nurse came in with a wheelchair and their parents following behind. 

 

Junmyeon’s parents smiled as they walked up to coo at the pup that had fallen asleep in Kris’ arms. They all had gotten gifts but decided to take it once they were back at home in Junmyeon’s house so he wouldn’t be too overwhelmed in the small hospital room. So after another few hours Junmyeon was dressed in some sweatpants and one of Kris’ sweaters they brought to the hospital and wheeled out to the car.

 

He slept in the car on their way to his house, head leaned against Kris’ shoulder as Jongin laid in a little carrier to his right also asleep. The alpha couldn’t wipe his grin of his face, he was so happy to have his little family and he was so proud of Junmyeon, his lovely little omega. 

 

Once they finally got back home he carefully woke Junmyeon up and wheeled him into the house as Junmyeon’s mother carried Jongin in and they all gathered in the living room but after a few minutes Junmyeon asked to be taken to the nest he’d made and Kris took him up to their now shared room to gently place him in the nest and placing Jongin next to him.

 

“Come snuggle me Kris.” Junmyeon whined as he made himself comfortable in the nest he’d made by the side of his room, pouting tiredly at his mate who only smiled.

 

“I need to fix a few things first, you do need to eat something and probably drink some water. I’ll be back soon to hold you okay?” For a second the omega seemed to disagree but he nodded and nuzzled into his son’s head instead, kissing his chubby cheek.

 

Eventually Kris did come back with a bottle of water. “Your mom said she’d come up with some sandwiches for us soon.” He said and crawled in, kissing him and making himself the big spoon, wrapping a arm carefully around him not to disturb the stitches on his stomach. Kissing his neck and ear he grinned. “I can’t believe he’s here now, he’s adorable.”

 

“I know..look at his little nose. He got your eyes.” Junmyeon turned to look up at his mate and Kris hummed, caressing his pup’s little tuft of black hair. He looked so small and fragile bundled up and pressed to Junmyeon’s chest.

 

“He got your little button nose. Small and cute.” He hummed and gently rubbed his little nose. “Our pup.” Junmyeon felt his chest go warm at the sound of that and smiled as he curled around his baby and Kris held him closer.


End file.
